Pains of War
by RaccoonGoon
Summary: War is a lethal and endless thing. Those in the Pokemon military know, or will come to learn that. One young Poochyena will come to learn these pains of war, and forever be scarred by it. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Look, it's my new fan fic! This is going to be a character background story for one of my characters in my upcoming, in progress pokemon fic.**

**Pains of War**

Chapter 1

A cadet's arrival

Paws trotted on the red, dusty earth. Dust was sent in wisps through the air, but the marching Pokemon soldiers ignored any debris that flew into their eyes. They looked straight forward, never breaking their stride. Their stern and unblinking faces would intimidate even some of the roughest creatures. The battalion was led by a hound, as black as the night with a rusty red underbelly and muzzle. Horns protruded from his head, while a necklace of bones encircled his neck. A small, cartoon like red demon mask was fastened to the left side of his head.

"Alright soldiers, move those feet!" The horned hound barked. "I don't give a rip if your feet are in agony! This is a luxury compared to some of the stuff I've seen!" The battalion looked on, the harsh words of their leader not inflicting them at all.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a tremendous blood curdling roar was heard, sending tremors through the ground. The dust that was flung into the air swirled around up ahead, forming into a giant monstrosity that's identity was hidden in shadow. Its eyes glowed and burned with intensity, sending shockwaves of terror throughout the battalion, the once organized form becoming a jumbled mess of confusion and fear.

The monstrosity loomed over them, casting a shadow that shifted like fire. The battalion fled, except for one that was caught in the piercing gaze of the shadowed monster. The horned hound commander called out to the pokemon, who was too shocked to move.

The small, black and grey hound that was caught under the gaze of this monstrosity could not hear the words of his commanding officer. The grey hounds eyes widened in shock, as the creature before him shifted in shape, and bellowed in a distorted voice.

"What is most precious to you shall be sent into OBLIVION!" The creature than roared, as a gaping mouth ripped open in the center of it, flames licking and flicking at the air inside the large tear.

The dark hound yelped as the flaming mouth engulfed him, and everything went white.

_ _ _

The small grey hound curled up on the den floor awoke with a start, his orange eyes snapping open, but then quickly being shut again as blinding light burned his vision. This time slowly opening his eyes, the dark hound staggered to his feet, slightly panting from the nightmare he just had.

The grey hound recovering from his shock, stretched, but accidently nudged a pokemon sleeping beside him. It was a cinnamon red fox-like creature with numerous tails, a Vulpix. The Vulpix grumbled in annoyance.

"Watch it Poochyana…get back to sleep, morning call isn't for another hour….or so…" The red fox then proceeded to yawn as he fell back asleep. The grey hound; Poochyana; chuckled, and then walked out of the large den, careful this time to not disturb the many Pokemon that were sprawled out amongst the ground.

Walking out into the bright outdoors, the Poochyana sighed, and proceeded to walk around the encampment, where all new cadets were sent. Dens were littered everywhere, and a flagpole was stationed in the middle of the campus, a dull blue flag flapping faintly in the air, two yellow letters stitched on the flag: P.M.

P.M. stood for Pokemon Military. This Poochyana was a new arrival, along with the other batch of Pokemon that were spread out through the dens. This was the training facility for soon-to-be cadets, where they would be evaluated, seeing if they were fit to be sent off to the real action.

There was a major war going on at the time, but at this moment, that's not what the Poochyana was thinking about. The questions whirling through his head were about his dream. Where was he in it? Who was that commander? What was that creature? And most importantly, what did that creature mean by 'what is most precious to you will be sent into oblivion'? The Poochyana to say the least was confused. Was this just a random dream…or was it something…more?

The grey pup shook his head, deciding that he shouldn't be wearing out his brain with something as pointless as a dream. Deciding to enjoy the little scenery there was before morning call, the Poochyana pranced over to the small, nearby woods. He was sure much of the training was going to be done in these woods, but he wanted to get a look at it without the craziness going on. This could also work to his advantage.

The dark dog scanned the woods, the sunset orange orbs that were his eyes flickering back and forth. Sunlight seeped through the canopy above, bathing certain places in a crudely outlined patch of light. Other areas were still masked in dull shadow. Tailows and Pidgeys chirped in the trees, while an array of pokemon tussled and played in the underbrush.

The Poochyana smiled weakly, other matters still plaguing his thoughts. He could not shake the images of his dream from his head. It was too bothering. Nevertheless, he tried to ignore it. But the same image of the gaping mouth filled with flames that were like an image of hell, kept returning to his thoughts, engulfing his mind like it had engulfed him in his dream.

He slightly trembled, and let his legs give way, as he fell to the ground. He lay there, staring off into the woods, patches of light and darkness blurring together in the distance. His eyes were unblinking as his vision began to blur, as the dark and light of the woods before him had.

"Oi! Yo, what up Pooch?" the Poochyana was brought out of his stupor by this unexpected visitor. The Poochyana looked over his shoulder lazily, and was greeted with the sight of a familiar Pokemon.

It was the Vulpix he had woken up earlier, though he knew him from before that. This Vulpix was named Cinder, who the Poochyana had met on the trip to the encampment. They became something like friends, you could consider them acquaintances.

The Poochyana replied by smiling weakly, and then turning fully to face the Vulpix.

Cinder had an almost sly appearing toothy grin that was almost always plastered on his face. "So, Rufus, I'll ask again, what up?" The Poochyana, now indicated as Rufus, shook his head softly.

"Nothing much Cinder, just, thinking about some stuff. And I should ask you the same thing. I thought you wanted to get some sleep?"

The Vulpix rolled his eyes. "Well, I tried to, but because SOMEONE woke me up, I couldn't get back to sleep for much longer. Short story even shorter, I got bored, and came to hang with you." Cinder than clapped Rufus on the back with a paw, giving a wide toothy grin with his eyes closed.

"Alright bud, where to? This is a lame area, let's go find somewhere cooler." The multiple tailed fox than proceeded to drag Rufus off, not even sure of where he was going himself. "I say we head off to the training ground." Rufus rolled his eyes.

"I thought they told us yesterday to specifically _not_ go to the training grounds unless instructed?" Rufus just relaxed as Cinder literally dragged him across the woodland floor.

"So? That's the fun of it. It's more exciting to do something when ya' know you're not supposed to do it." Cinder than let out a snicker, picking up the pace, causing Rufus to actually have to stand up and run along with him. "Come on! We need to get there before the morning call!"

Rufus let out a sigh of annoyance, but obeyed, figuring he had nothing better to do. He just hoped he didn't get kicked out for this.

As they ran and dodged trees, they exited the tiny woods, Cinder leading the way, with a slightly grumpy Rufus following close behind, towards the direction of the training grounds. The training grounds were located in between a part of the woods, and the camp.

The training grounds were just wide open spaces of barren, dry ground, with burlap dummies on stakes scattered everywhere, along with small obstacles. All the burlap dummies were crudely made, straw sticking out from various places, and roughly sketched facial features on the heads. All dummies had large red X's painted on their chests, or even sometimes face.

Cinder bounced up and down, almost acting as if this was one of the greatest moments of his life. "Wow! Look at this place! It's awesome! I'm gonna get kick ass training done here!" Cinder exclaimed, his amber eyes scanning the area. Rufus scoffed, seeing nothing special in the barren area. To him, this was just pathetic, but then again, this wasn't even a cadet camp. Rufus let out a sigh, and drooped his shoulders, as he watched Cinder run around the area, going from dummy to dummy, obstacle to obstacle.

Shaking his head, Rufus walked towards the over enthusiastic Cinder.

"This is so cool! Come on; let's try some of this stuff out!" Cinder bounced on his tip-paws, all tails standing up in excitement.

"Calm down. Seriously, it really isn't that cool; to tell you the truth, this training facility looks like crap." Rufus explained to his rambunctious friend, shaking his head in the process. Cinder just seemed to block out what Rufus just said, as he continued his gibberish about the field.

"Ahem, what the hell do you two think you're doing?!" An unfamiliar, raspy voice barked.

Cinder and Rufus had their backs turned to the unexpected visitor. "Aww, crap…" Rufus muttered him and Cinder turning around to face their "guest."

When Rufus got his first glimpse of the Pokemon before him, his eyes widened immediately in shock.

"No way…."

End of Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! I think this fic will be a pretty good success, with your readers help and support. So please review!**


	2. Two delinquents and a Commander

Chapter 2: Two delinquents and a Commander

Rufus was speechless when he saw the Pokemon before him. It was the same Commander from his dream. But now that this was reality- at least he hoped so- he could identify this Pokemon. It was a Houndoom, and a very intimidating one it was. The same red cartoon demon mask was fastened to left side of his head.

"Well? Come on worms, tell me! What were you two doing here, huh?" The Houndoom growled, slightly baring his jagged fangs at them. Cinder recoiled, cringing too much to explain. Rufus sighed. A great, he had to explain their situation to this hothead.

"Um, well, you see sir-"Rufus began, but was cut off by the Houndoom.

"Don't address me in that way maggot, come on, and speak to me like a soldier!" The Houndoom barked, his fire red eyes glaring at the two before him.

Rufus let out small growl of frustration. "Excuse me sir, but me and my companion, sir, were just looking about the training grounds, sir!" Rufus than saluted, though on the inside he was laughing at the manner he had to talk to this superior officer.

"Much better" the hell hound growled. "Now, you two know it's prohibited to be here when you have not been instructed to do so! But…." The Houndoom then let out a short laugh, and clapped a paw on Rufus's shoulder. "I like that you two are trying to get in extra training, bright and early. Nice job. I won't report ya' runt, or hotshot over there." Rufus smiled in relief, but then cocked an eyebrow at the nicknames.

"Uh, Excuse me sir, my name is Rufus, and his Cinder, but what was it you just referred to use as, sir?" Rufus calmly asked, as Cinder was now relaxing and pumping his paws into the air.

"Hmm? Runt and Hotshot? You two just seem like a runt, and a hotshot. Now, come on Runt, go get Hotshot over there, and let's get back to the campus, morning call is soon." The Houndoom replied, already starting to walk back towards the campus.

Rufus rolled his eyes. Great, nicknames, and he just had to get Runt. Calling Cinder over, they followed the Houndoom back to campus, who was already yelling at the two to hustle. Cinder happily obliged, and ran up ahead of Rufus, and past the hell hound. Rufus just let out a groan, and reluctantly began to run as well, still lagging behind on purpose.

By the time they reached the campus, the unwelcoming sound of a Loudred using uproar was heard throughout the area. The Houndoom that was leading them back, turned on his heels, and faced them, a stern glare pointed at them.

"Alright Runt! Hotshot! That was the morning call! Now go line up with the rest of the maggots!" Rufus and Cinder nodded frantically, not expecting the sudden outburst. They sprinted through the camp, to the center by the flagpole, where some Pokemon were already lined up. Taking their places within the growing line, they stood firmly, their eyes unblinking.

The hotheaded Houndoom and a brown skinned humanoid like Pokemon that Rufus recognized as a Hitmonchan walked up. The Houndoom stepped towards the line, while the Hitmonchan stayed where he was at, with his hands behind his back.

"Alright maggots, welcome to what some may call purgatory. We're gonna be evaluating your skills, and if you pass, you get sent off to war, or as those same Pokemon call it, hell!" The Houndoom barked at the line, some Pokemon cringing at the loud mouthed officer.

"Now, you shall be referring to me as Commander Kief, got that worms?" The Houndoom introduced himself to the patient Pokemon before him.

The formation of Pokemon replied in Unison "Yes sir, Commander Kief, sir!" Commander Kief smirked, content on how the formation replied back.

_So, Commander Kief is his name huh? _Rufus thought to himself. _I wonder…was it mere coincidence that he appeared in my dream? _Rufus again began to ponder his dream, but was interrupted when Commander Kief began to speak again.

"Since I know some of you have been eager to train" Commander Kief glanced towards Rufus and Cinder "We're going to start the day off with training!" Some Pokemon in the line groaned, not liking the idea one bit. "So, this is your training instructor." Commander Kief motioned to the Hitmonchan behind him, who nodded, then walked up to them.

"Good morning trainees. I'm your training and move instructor Ace. I'll be taking it easy on you today, but today only. Starting tomorrow, I'll be working you harder than you've ever been worked before." The boxing Pokemon stated calmly and almost….politely.

"Eh, you're too soft on 'em Ace. If you want them to be tough, you gotta be rough with 'em." Commander Kief remarked, while Ace rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Well, if you were the trainer, maybe we could, but you're not. Remember, I'm the expert on this stuff. I know what's good for them." Ace replied back smoothly, no hint of anger, resentment, or anything negative in his voice. Rufus quirked an eyebrow, he was almost expecting everyone at the military to be a loud mouthed hothead like Commander Kief. Rufus did respect Kief, but he was glad that there was someone like Ace around. He could hopefully simmer down the heat. Well, with at least attitude anyway. Rufus had a sinking feeling that this wasn't going to be "easy" training as Kief kept accusing it as.

Ace then spoke once more. "Ok trainees, follow me to the training grounds in formation order. " As he spoke, he already began leading the line off towards the training grounds, Commander Kief tagging along as well.

Marching along, the grass that was beneath everyone's feet soon turned to dry dirt, as they arrived at the training grounds.

"Though I am a Hitmonchan, I myself prefer the offensive. Though I'm not stupid with it, I know how to use my moves, mixed in with strategy, to help to my advantage since I have no defensive moves. But, today, we'll will not necessarily being training on this. For now, I just want to see what moves you know, how you use them on these dummies," Ace pointed to the nearest burlap dummy with his boxing glove-like paw "and how powerful they are. We'll then move on from there, learning tactics, and improving on your skills. Any questions?"

No one raised a paw, or made a comment. Ace nodded, and then pointed to the field. "Alright then, if there are no questions, then go and spread out to a dummy each, and start using your moves on them. I will come around, and check on what you know, and how you use them, as I said before." Ace explained to the formation of Pokemon, who obeyed, and spread out to a dummy each.

Rufus and Cinder decided to take a dummy by one another, to chat a bit while Ace wasn't by, and to check out each other's moves. Rufus was quite curious on how strong Cinder was, as well as Cinder, who had the same curiosity as his friend.

The two soon began to train, while keeping an eye on one another. Rufus only knew the moves bite, roar, quick attack, and howl. Not much with variety, Rufus considered his move set plain and boring. It was of course weak, he acknowledged, but he wasn't too bad with strategy, so he knew that made up for it. He unleashed attack after attack on the dummy, but soon got bored with the whole thing. Taking a slight break, he watched Cinder practice.

Cinder unleashed a move Rufus recognized as Fury swipes, along with a few barrages of ember, which evidently made the dummy catch on fire on small areas. But the fires were extinguished when Cinder would follow up with a tail whip, or another set of fury swipes.

Rufus was slightly impressed with how effectively Cinder was using his moves. But he was also curious if Cinder had another move that had no use with the training at the moment, like growl, or just one he was neglecting to use. He was going to ask, when he heard Ace speaking nearby, just past where Cinder was. Cinder also stopped his attacks, to listen in on what Ace was saying.

"Well done, well done! Good use and combinations of your moves, with grace as well. Uh, what was your name again lass?" Ace's voice questioned to the apparent female Pokemon he was checking. Rufus and Cinder tried to get a look at the Pokemon, but Ace was obstructing the view slightly.

"The name is Serena sir. And thank you for the comment." The voice Rufus and Cinder heard was definitely female, even though Ace had already pointed this out. Rufus and cinder tried to look around Ace to get a glimpse of the female Pokemon.

"Ah, a fitting name." Ace chuckled, but then spoke once again. "Strange though. Why would you want to join the army? Your species of Pokemon as well as your evolution aren't very fond of fighting. "

"Oh, well, I am a bit different than other Skittys and Delcatty," Rufus and Cinder both acknowledged the fact that she gave way what species she was. "I do enjoy fighting, but I mostly joined to try and help stop the war." Rufus and Cinder could see Ace nod his head. They then quickly went back to training when Ace turned around, and started walking towards them.

When Ace walked up besides the now training Cinder, he watched intently on Cinder's moves and fighting style. Seeing enough, Ace put a hand out, signaling Cinder to stop.

"Nicely done. Good combination of attacks, and I like how you extinguished those small fires from you ember with tail whip. Name?" Ace said to Cinder, looking pleased at his skills.

Cinder smiled, and then replied. "The names Cinder sir." Ace nodded, and then walked over to Rufus.

"Ok Pooch, let's see what you got." Rufus nodded, and began his well thought out assault on the dummy. Soon, Ace signaled for him to stop.

"Excellent. Even with the lack of offensive moves, you were able to work things to your advantage. Your name?" Ace complimented the pup, smiling proudly at him. Rufus returned the gesture, and answered his question.

"The names Rufus sir. I'm glad you think so, sir." Aces smiled, and pat Rufus on his gray head. He then walked off to the next Pokemon in wait. Rufus smiled brightly, and turned to talk to Cinder. He was met with Cinder's sly, toothy smirk.

"Man that Skitty sure is a cute one, eh?" Cinder nudged Rufus, a very sly look on his face. He then lightly whistled, as he looked off in the direction of the Skitty. His whistle was too soft to be heard by anyone but him or Rufus though.

Rufus rolled his eyes while shaking his head. "Cut it out Cinder. This isn't really the place to be checking out girls, or being a Casanova." Rufus elbowed Cinder firmly, but lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh come on, I was joking! But seriously, I think she was checking one of us out." Cinder gave a toothy grin, and wiggled his brow. Rufus again elbowed him. Cinder let out a small yelp as the elbow was harder this time. He rubbed his shoulder where he was hit.

"Give it a rest Cinder." Rufus deadpanned. "Don't want to get in trouble with Commander Kief. Or worse, the Skitty you were just checking out." Rufus then snickered. Cinder scowled.

"Hey, I was not checking her out. And what's that supposed to mean? Think I can't take her?" Cinder questioned, giving Rufus a playful glare.

"I don't think you can't take her; I know you can't." Rufus then chuckled as Cinder pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. But seriously, she was so checking-" before Cinder could finish, Rufus once again elbowed him, this time in the stomach.

"I heard you the first time….Like I said before, give. It. A rest." Rufus then began attacking the burlap dummy again, which was already pummeled and worn from his last attacks on it. Cinder just sat on the dry ground, seemingly bored. But he then smirked.

"What if I said she was checking you out?" Cinder smirked slyly, which grew even larger when Rufus turned around, a light scowl on his face.

"Dude…shut up!" Before Rufus could begin chasing the laughing Cinder, Ace's voice was heard over everything else.

"Alright, now that we got the easy part done, we're going to start the real training. Its sparring time!"

End of chapter 2 


	3. Sparring Match Beat Down

A/N: Ok, I'm back! Sorry about the long update, just recently got WORD back on the computer. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sparring Match Beat Down

Rufus sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for sparring. But he knew better than to whine, or try to argue with Commander Kief or Ace. He didn't want to be yelled at, or worse, find out how hard those fists of Ace's were. So compressing a groan, and stopping his descent upon the still giggling Cinder, he stood at attention towards Ace.

"Alright, pair up with a suitable partner. Me and Commander Kief will come around and check your progress, and give you some pointers. Afterwards, I'll be pairing you up with an opponent of my choice, no questions asked." Ace announced coolly to the scattered Pokemon before him. They all slowly nodded, but did nothing further, sitting expectantly. Becoming irritated, Kief spoke up.

"Were ya' not listening?! Get a move on maggots!" After the ear pounding command, the young Pokemon scattered pairing off. Rufus and Cinder just looked to each other, and shrugged, walking over to a more fitting fighting area. They both took stances.

Cinder had his signature cocky smirk plastered on his muzzle. "You ready to go down _Runt_?" Cinder taunted Rufus playfully, using the nickname he knew would irk him.

Rufus made a face of disgust at the said nickname "Oh, please do not use that nickname. It's irritating enough to hear it coming from that air head." Cinder snickered back at the comment.

"Air head huh? I always thought you two were quite alike. I can so imagine you turning into Kief when you get older." Cinder continued to snicker, as Rufus rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm nothing like him…" Rufus practically scoffed this reply, finding the idea of him becoming like Kief ludicrous. Cinder quirked an eyebrow while giving an "Oh really?" look.

"Hehe, is that so? You're both kind of full of yourself, think you're always right, and get agitated pretty easily…yep I see no resemblance at all." Cinder smirked his signature grin, while taking a more sturdy battle pose.

"Oh shut it Hotshot." Rufus growled back, taking an offensive stance. Cinder looked as if he was mulling something over, and a wide smirk once again spread across his features.

"Huh…Hotshot…I like that…yep, its official, I'm keeping that nickname." Rufus once again rolled his eyes at Cinder, finding him as an insufferable companion at times. Not wanting to prolong their battle, and using his earlier agitation as a battle driver, Rufus leapt forward in a quick attack, rushing towards Cinder.

Caught a bit off guard, Cinder stumbled off to the side to avoid the speedy tackle. In retaliation, he sent a barrage of ember towards Rufus, who was still keeping up his quick attack. Cinder tried to tail him with the ember, but stopped as soon as Rufus made a turn, rushing straight for him once again. Leaping to the side once more, he did not expect the sudden lashing out of teeth that nicked him in his right flank.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Cinder bounced back out of range from Rufus. Rufus had a serious look on his face, seemingly not fooling around. Waiting for Rufus to make the next move, he watched and analyzed Rufus's movements. Even so, he didn't expect Rufus to let out a bone chilling howl. His cinnamon red fur slightly stood on end as the howl echoed throughout the vast. Rufus's air of confidence seemed to grow, signaling a rise in attack.

Then, without warning, Rufus rushed forward in a quick attack once again. Expecting a full on tackle, Cinder prepared to leap to the side, but Rufus suddenly changed direction. Realizing he was trying to attack from the behind, Cinder turned around. Positioning himself, he performed a daring move.

As Rufus sprinted at full speed towards Cinder with his quick attack, he didn't expect the sudden back paws that connected with his snout. At the speed he was going at, it was like a Hitmonlee's kick to the face.

Cinder had pivoted on one of his front paws, and span around, dealing a full force kick to Rufus's surprised and perplexed face. After the kick, Cinder had landed a bit awkwardly, losing his footing at first. Rufus went sprawling in the direction of the kick, flinging up dirt as he made contact with the ground. His fur was covered with billions of specks of the red dusty earth. The color matched his eyes that were reddening in a sudden blood lustful anger.

As Rufus stood back up, Cinder could visibly see the thick, crimson fluid streaming down from Rufus's nose, mingling with his dirty fur, and the dusty ground. Cinder was thoroughly surprised when he saw the blood, not expecting impact to be as bad as it had. His eyes widened in slight shock as Rufus once again used a quick attack, but this time it seemed wilder, and much, much faster.

Rufus was in a rage he himself did not expect. He couldn't quite control himself as he lunged forward into a savage quick attack. His shoulder made contact with Cinders' flank, knocking the wind out of the red fox. Rufus could feel Cinder's ribs strain against his shoulder. Cinder went flying back a bit, gasping with short and quick breaths.

Still not being able to get his bearings, Rufus continued his attack, lunging at his helpless friends once more, clamping his teeth down tight on Cinder's scruff. Cinder let out a yelp of protest, which grew higher in pitch as Rufus proceeded to yank back and forth on the scruff, actually lifting Cinder into the air. With on last, vicious tug, he flung Cinder away, finally releasing his jaws.

Though he didn't fly far, Cinder still landed painfully, tumbling like ragdoll in the dust. In a pathetic heap, Cinder groaned, and opened an eye, realizing they were shut tight.

Regaining himself, Rufus took deep breaths, a look of genuine concern crossing his face. He walked over to Cinder, who had just opened a closed eye. When Cinder glimpsed Rufus perambulating towards him, he began to whimper and whine, and kicking his legs, as if in a futile attempt to get away.

A look of emotional pain came to Rufus's face, for the situation looked like a predator going in for the kill on a helpless and wounded prey.

"I give, I give! Just, just back off pooch!" Cinder almost seemed to plead this, which once again caused an emotional blow to Rufus. He walked over to his defeated friend, and checked over him, while rambling on an apology.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I…I don't know what came over me, I, I just couldn't get my bearings, and I just felt, angry…so, angry…." Pausing as he went to Cinder's scruff, he reluctantly looked to the damage. The fur was smeared a darker shade of red, and shallow puncture wounds were evident.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry Cinder, I, I didn't mean too…" Rufus had a look of anguish on his face, which Cinder sympathetically acknowledged.

"It's alright Rufus…I know you didn't mean. 'Sides, it's payback for the nose." Cinder faintly smiled at the last part, hoping to lighten the mood. Rufus smiled faintly as well in return, a look of relief on his face. Though, he looked slightly surprised when he touched his bleeding snout with a paw, to find it soaked with blood. Startled at first, he stared at the paw for a long few seconds, then blinked, and wiped the rest of the blood off of his snout with the same paw.

Both at first were startled when they heard the voice of Kief booming behind them.

"That's the way I wanna see these kids fight!" Commander Kief laughed heartily, approving the slightly violent fight. Ace was beside the horned hound, clapping those giant, red paws of his.

"I have to say, very well done. The only suggestions I can give you is to keep the blood on the battle field, and to have more self restraint."

"Eh, who cares if they spill a little bit of blood or are lacking a bit of self restraint? It gives them a good glimpse and experience of what to expect out in the war!" Commander Kief walked over to the two smaller canines, pulling them into what somewhat resembled a hug. The two smaller Pokemon struggled fruitlessly to get out of his grip.

Ace rolled his eyes at Kief. "That's very typical of you isn't it? Never seeing the consequences of such actions. You see, this is why I'm the trainer."

Kief had an indignant look on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ace just chuckled, and shook his head, walking towards the remaining sparring matches. Kief followed, continuing to probe him with the same question.

Ace called back to the Poochyena and Vulpix over his shoulder, doing quite well in his efforts to ignore the pestering hound beside him. "Wait for us over in the group forming off to the side." He pointed to a slowly growing cluster of Pokemon farthest from the dummies. Following orders, they went off in that direction.

"Huh, never expected Kief to be the huggy type." Cinder muttered to Rufus, who suppressed a laugh. Continuing over to the group, they found themselves an open area for them to sit at within the group. They chatted slightly, until a wide smirk found its way to Cinder's lips.

"Hey, Rufus, ain't that the pretty Skitty?" Rufus blinked, but scowled when he realized what he was talking about.

"Are you just plain obsessed with this topic?" Rufus said in return, not daring to look in the direction Cinder was nodding his head towards. Cinder snickered, nudging Rufus as he did so.

"I was just kidding guy! Don't get all fussy an' crap!" For about the umpteenth time that day, Rufus rolled his eyes. He noticed they were beginning to hurt from rolling them so much.

Changing the subject rapidly, they began idle chat about nothing and everything. Random topics would show its head frequently, making for a long, yet enjoyable talk. The conversation would at one point be about their favorite foods, and in an instant, be changed to what it was like back at their homes. They continued the rambling talk until Cinder suddenly brought up a more serious, and fitting topic.

"So…whaddya' think it's gonna be like once we go to war? Ya' know, get on the battlefield." Rufus was slightly taken aback, not expecting such a question. It had been on his mind since he first arrived, but he never voiced the question to anyone. Mulling over the statement for what seemed like hours, he spoke.

"I'm not really sure…All I know is that there is going to be a hell of a lotta' fighting going on. And that there's gonna be ten times the yelling and exercise as well." Cinder nodded, and slightly cringed at the prospect of hearing the shrill shouts of a commanding officer 24/7, and excruciating exercise.

When Cinder was about to continue the conversation, he was interrupted by the audible, and ever calm, voice of Ace.

"Ok, I got all of you evaluated in sparring. Now, I'm going to be partnering you up." Ace then proceeded to walk among the group, calling out names. When he made a pair, he would send them off to a specific spot.

"Ok…Rufus and Serena!" Ace called out for the two. Rufus gulped when he heard those two specific names being called _together_. He felt his face heat up for an odd reason, and wobbly stood up, walking over to Ace. He heard the red fox snickering in the background.

_Oh, what irony… _

Simultaneously walking up to Ace, were Rufus and a pink cat-like creature with a beige underbelly. When Rufus walked up, he glanced at the Skitty warily, and did acknowledge she was cute. When both walked up to Ace, he nodded to both of them.

Pointing in a direction, he spoke to them. "Alright, I want you sparring over there." Following orders, both Rufus and Serena nodded, and walked towards the designated spot. Once there, they stood on opposite sides, preparing themselves.

"So, I suppose your name is Rufus?" The Skitty abruptly asked Rufus, who blinked at first, and nodded, almost frantically. She giggled.

"Uh-ahem-uh, yes, and I suppose your name is Serena?" Rufus asked the pointless question, his face for some odd reason he could not fathom, heating up. Serena nodded in return, a never ending smile gracing her face. Rufus smiled a goofy smile in return, producing another giggle from Serena.

"Alright Poochy, let's see what you got." Serena took a stance, a now cocky smirk on her face.

Rufus had a perplexed look on his face, tilting his head to one side. "Poochy?" He uttered the very words Serena had just spoken just moments before, slightly confused.

_Did she just give me a….pet name?_ Rufus only pondered this thought for a spit second, before shaking his head. Taking a stance as Serena did, he concentrated on his "enemy."

Amused by the baffled look that was recently on Rufus's face, Serena giggled cutely once more, finding this Poochyena before her quite interesting.

And the rest of their time and experience in war together would be even more so.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so, next chapter, there is going to be a time skip, so don't be surprised when things are different. I wanted a time skip because doing the initiation and crap would take too long, and be boring. So anyway, hope you enjoyed, and keep reading! Please leave a review!


	4. Days of a Soldier

Chapter 4

Days of a Soldier

(Rufus's p.o.v)

I inspected the new camp around me. I had only arrived to the soldier camp a night ago, and still have not received the chance to look around. Though I didn't complain too much, for I had things to occupy me. I did not come alone; both Cinder, and Serena, who I had become quick friends with, also made it as a cadet. It took us weeks of training before all recruitments were initiated. Those passing were sent off to this larger and more imposing camp about me. But, new cadets weren't the only ones who were sent off…

_Flash Back_

_ I longingly gazed at the small encampment. I was excited to leave and become a soldier, but, I still felt as if I would miss this place. I have to admit, it was a dingy place, but I had good times here. Serena and Cinder both stood beside me already prepared to leave. But, we decided to say a goodbye to Commander Kief and Ace._

_ Those said Pokemon stood before us, I smiled up at them. Giving a small, yet firm salute, I spoke not only for me, but for my friends as well._

_ "Well….I guess this is goodbye…We'll be thinking of you guys out there, and thanks again for preparing us." I once again smiled warmly at them, and was prepared to leave, when I noticed their expressions. Ace seemed amused, while Commander Kief seemed more so._

_ "Whatchya' talkin' about Runt? We're coming with!" Commander Kief laughed, clapping me on the back with a hefty paw. I looked perplexed, as I'm sure Cinder and Serena did as well. Ace continued to smile that knowing smile of his._

_ "Wait, wh-what?" I blurted out the question, still not comprehending the logic in what Kief just said. "What do you mean? Don't you have to stay and train more recruits?" I looked between the two, utterly baffled. Ace shook his head, still holding his smile, and began to explain why._

_ "You see Rufus, every time a new batch of soldiers are sent off to the real war, their former trainers come with, to coach them, as they know them best in more ways than one. It provides better training on our vulnerable points, and the right type of coaching. Another set of officers will be sent to replace us." Ace then crossed his arms, still holding his smile. My mouth hung open slightly, but it soon changed to a smile._

_ "Alright! This will make thing's way easier!" I heard Cinder rejoice beside me, a noticeable wide grin on his maw. Smiling as well, I looked over to Serena. She too had a heart-warming smile that almost made my insides melt, and it was even directed at me. Looking back up to my superior officers, I realized Commander Kief was chuckling._

_ "Oh don't think you'll be getting off easy Hotshot! We're gonna work you five times as hard as we did before!" He continued to laugh, as he, as well as Ace, walked past us. I internally groaned, while Cinder externally groaned. Serena just giggled, apparently not seeing the conflict in this situation. Sighing, but regaining my smile, I walked after Ace and Kief, Serena and Cinder trailing behind me._

_ Commander Kief was already rallying up the march, and we were almost ready to leave. The sun was beginning to set, bathing everything in a soothing deep orange._

_End of Flashback_

Smiling to myself, I once again began analyzing the encampment. It was much larger than the last camp; at least 4 times larger. The place was riddled with dens, and contrasting tents, ranging from extremely small, to extremely large. The tents had varying colors from olive green to dull brown. I was sure they were stolen human tents, but I didn't care much. Humans deserved to be stolen from. They were an ignorant race that stole our freedom, so it justified the taking of their belongings in return.

Marches swiveled past these tents and dens, while chanting military songs and whatnot. The camp was shaded by the looming gray clouds in the sky, not a speck of blue in sight. I looked down to the ground which was no more than the driest dirt known to Pokemon, which miraculously sustained the life of small, patches of yellow grass. Looking back towards the sky, I spotted the largest tent in the camp, looming above all others, and blotching out the view of sullen gray clouds.

The tent was a moss green color, and the badly painted letters of P.M were labeled on it. From the center of the tent rose a pole, which held the Pokemon Military flag, which was flaccid at the moment, due to the lack of wind. I noted earlier on that this gargantuan tent was housed only for the high ranking officer's meetings, and the 3 Admirals sleeping quarters.

Speaking of high ranking officers, I wasn't sure on what to expect of these new leaders. Deciding to voice this concern, I turned to my companions.

"So, what do you guys think the high ranking officers will be like?" I asked, quirking a brow. Serena seemed to ponder it, while Cinder just gave out a blunt reply.

"Like you said before, REALLY loud, and REALLY demanding. Enough said." Cinder lowered his head, not liking the sound of what he just stated. I rolled my eyes at him, and Serena giggled.

"Well, we're all certain they'll be like that Cinder, but I think Rufus means personality." Serena said to Cinder. Cinder shrugged.

"I know, like I said, really loud and really demanding. That is most likely their personality." Cinder once again replied ignorantly to Serena. She giggled, and was about to protest, when I cut her off.

"Don't try to argue with him. If you want to get something stuck in his head, you gotta beat it into him. Even then, that might not even work." Serena laughed at my little joke, and I smiled. I still didn't really get these feelings I had for her, but I never put much thought into it, and I wasn't going to break that streak now.

"Heh, I'm not too worried about you beating me up Rufus. But Serena, her I'm worried about." Cinder taunted me with this inside joke of ours. Serena giggled, and I once again rolled my eyes, and scowled.

When I and Serena first sparred, she beat me. I thought we would be pretty evenly matched, but I was so wrong. She beat my tail royally, and I didn't see it coming. For a Skitty, she was one tough customer. But as of now, I was sure I had reached, or at least came close, to her status.

Wanting to prove this, I bared my teeth playfully at Cinder. "You wanna bet foxy?" Cinder chuckled nervously, backing off a bit.

"Heh, no thank you. I prefer to keep my coat clean." Cinder replied in a mock tone, which made me chuckle. Veering away from the subject, I brought up a military related topic.

"So, when do you think we'll actually be seeing some action?" I looked to the other two expectantly. Cinder shrugged, as did Serena.

"Not really sure. Could be days, weeks, even months for all we know. Best just to wait for it to happen. Trying to anticipate it would be putting stress on our minds." Serena replied to my question, and I nodded thoughtfully.

I was going to reply back, but I was interrupted by a smooth, masculine, and even charming, voice.

"Do I see slackers chatting the day away in the cover of tents?" The voice was then followed by a chuckle. We turned to the source of the voice to be confronted by a yellow, fox-dog like creature. Its lightning yellow fur was prickling out, as if it had just been electrocuted, and a just as spiky white collar of fur was around its neck. But this was obstructed from view slightly by the blue scarf it wore. A hardly noticeable stubby tail was partially hidden from view by wildly spiked hair at its rear. This Pokemon was easily recognizable as a Jolteon, the speediest of the eeveelutions, and one of the speediest Pokemon on the planet. This Jolteon was also obviously male, and held a firm, and confident stature.

"I'll ask again, are you cadets slacking off?" The Jolteon's questions didn't sound threatening in the least, more like, amused. But it was still imposing. Nervously chuckling, I replied for myself and my friends.

"I suppose you could say that sir, but we haven't actually been assigned anything. We're new cadets, sir." As soon as I spoke that, the Jolteon's face brightened up.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so? Come on, follow me. A meeting of new cadets should be held soon. Before that, let me show ya' guys around, huh?" The Jolteon replied cheerily to me, motioning for us to follow him. Deciding not to protest, we all followed. The Jolteon swerved through the obstacle of tents, dens, and other soldiers. We had trouble keeping up.

"Oh, by the way, names Seth, Sergeant Seth. But don't be fooled by the rank, I'm still a respected officer." The Jolteon, Seth, chuckled. "I'm actually on my way to moving up in the ranks pretty soon. So, what's your name, soldiers?" Even though being a ranking officer, Seth seemed quite friendly, and wasn't loud and obnoxious like Commander Kief. Though I suppose it had something to do with age, more than rank. Realizing his question, I replied quickly.

"I'm Rufus, sir." I was trying my hardest to keep up with Sergeant Seth, as were Cinder and Serena.

"I'm Cinder" Cinder spoke up, muttering apologies afterwards as kept bumping into Pokemon.

"And my names Serena!" Serena called over to Seth, who nodded after hearing our names.

"Cool, now I know what to call you guys! Ok, so I wanna give you guys tips." As Seth said this we came upon the large tent in the center of the encampment. "Never, and I mean never, mess with the high ranking guys, unless its Admiral Jude or Captain Ace, because they're awesome dudes, or Commander Kief, cause he's just hilarious to piss off." All four of us laughed at the last statement. Seth continued on. "Not all of the officers are as nice and easy going as me, Admiral Jude, and Captain Ace. So careful who you poke at, got it?" We all nodded, but I needed to ask Seth a question.

"Wait…Captain Ace? Ace is a captain?!" I was astonished, but yet on the inside, not too surprised. I could tell Ace was skilled, but I just thought he was a trainer, I never thought he was such a high ranking guy. Seth nodded.

"Yep, you bet your tail. Ace just doesn't like to refer to himself as a Captain to soldiers for some reason. He just likes the title of trainer better I guess. And, if I'm correct, you guys already know Ace is a calm collective, awesome guy right?" We nodded a reply to Seth. He smiled. "Sweet, my hunch was right. Man, I am the luckiest guy around…" Seth chuckled at this last part, which I, and I'm certain Serena and Cinder as well, was slightly puzzled at. Figuring it didn't really matter, I didn't ask.

"Ok, now, here are the officers you really want to avoid annoying." We all nodded, listening intently. "Ok, Lieutenant Karn, Brigadier Soul, Major Ash, Admiral Haze, and absolutely positively never, ever irk Admiral Fern. You'll regret it." I gulped. That was a lot of Pokemon you didn't want to piss off. And worse of all, he didn't tell us what Pokemon they were.

As if reading my mind, Serena timidly asked a question. "Uhh…Sergeant Seth sir?" Seth smiled warmly and looked expectantly at Serena, who continued, reassured. "How will we know who is who?" Seth chuckled at her question.

"Don't worry about it. They'll probably meet you before you meet them, and they'll announce themselves. Plus it's pretty easy to tell who is who with the imposing aura those guys hold. Especially that Major Ash…" Seth wiggled his brows in a manner that resembled Cinder. It made all of us chuckle.

"Who's Major Ash?" I finally asked. I was mostly hoping just to get the identification of one of these daunting officers. Could never be too careful. Seth smiled wider.

"Well, I suppose I could tell ya' the identity of one of them….Well, Major Ash is an Arcanine, and between you guys and me, hehe, she's pretty imposing in more ways than one. Trust me, I should know…for some reason everyone calls me oblivious when it comes to females, so uh, yeah, I guess I should say…she's pretty hot." If anyone else had said this, I probably would have rolled my eyes and shook my head. But Seth just seemed too nice of a guy to actually be saying this in a harmful way. I could tell that he wasn't that kind of guy. A joker, but not a self centered jerk. So, I laughed, because honestly, I wanted too. Serena and Cinder laughed as well. They must have gotten the same vibe off of him.

Seemingly to be done with his tips, Sergeant Seth looked around and back to us. "Well, that's all I got for you guys today, I gotta run. Chat with ya' guys later!" And boy did he run. He sped off like lightening, swerving through the tents and soldiers with ease. My eyes were wide, for I was impressed. I wasn't doubtful that he wasn't going at full speed. Turning to the Skitty and Vulpix beside me, I found the same expressions on their features.

Turning to them fully, I chuckled. That was an abrupt, but pleasant experience. Now all I wondered about was what Seth had to go rushing off to.

As if on cue, the ear piercing noise of uproar rang through the camp. I grimaced at the disturbance. I had an idea of what it was for though. The new cadet meeting Seth had mentioned not too long ago. Noticing certain Pokemon I recognized going off in a certain direction, I began to follow them.

"My intuition says that's the signal for the new cadet meeting." Both Serena and Cinder nodded as they walked up beside me.

"Heh, yeah…and man! Does every freakin' camp have a Loudred?" Cinder mumbled these words, clearly annoyed, as he babbled incoherent words, with a scowl on his face. Both I and Serena lightly laughed at our friend as we made our way to the meeting.


	5. The Superiors

A/N: Sorry about the long delay! But I'm back! And I'm coming back with a vigor! (too bad this vigor goes for other stories a well)

But, anyway, so you don't get confused, point out to me, or what not, I'm mixing military units in this story because there are way too many. And I put ADmiral at the top because its highest in Navy. Hope you guys don't have a problem with that.

* * *

Chapter 5

The Superiors

Rufus's POV

As we walked through the enormous encampment, I noticed two things. One, besides the new cadets, such as me, Cinder, and Serena, there were only a handful of soldiers. Two, most of these soldiers were either on those marches, or were doing absolutely nothing. I pondered on these two notions, but primarily on the second one.

I was sure there were only a few here because the rest were out in battle, but I wondered why most of them weren't doing anything productive. Was it because they were not issued any duty and were just using free time? Or were they too inexperienced to actually do anything? Whatever the reason, I decided to ignore these thoughts, and focus on arriving at this new recruit meeting.

Serena to my right, and Cinder by my left, we arrived to a clearing in the dense forest of tents. About 20 or so Pokemon were lining up, but there was no officer in sight. Only a gray-blue Pokemon with ears that resembled a human made object known as a stereo was present. The ears, and the large gaping mouth, told me this was a Loudred. It was off in a corner by a tent, awaiting something.

Lining up like the rest of the new soldiers, I waited patiently for whoever the Pokemon we were waiting for was. Just on the brink of losing my patience, the Loudred abruptly saluted, and soon afterwards, nine Pokemon entered the clearing. Their very presence and imposing aura surrounding them told me they were high ranking officers, especially since I recognized some.

Among this batch were Commander Kief, Sergeant Seth, and Ace, or I should say, Captain Ace. The rest were Pokemon whose names and ranks I could not match.

All of the cadets saluted instantly as one of the nine walked up to us. By the superior and almost terrifying aura hanging around this high ranking officer, I was sure it was the leader of the bunch. It was a quadruped Pokemon with a mane of wild black fur, which stretched along its blue furred body. I recognized it as a Luxray. Another noticeable feature was the green beret placed between it ears. It seemed like almost all of the high ranking officers had some sort of accessory.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Military cadets." The Luxray spoke with a stern and cold voice. "You shall refer to me as Admiral Fern."

So this was Admiral Fern. The one Sergeant Seth said to never piss off. I now know why. By the looks of it, Admiral Fern didn't seem to have much of a sense of humor.

Pacing back and forth, and glaring at us with steely yellow eyes, Admiral Fern began to speak again. "As most of you should know, we are fighting a dangerous enemy. They are known simply as the Fire Tyrants, and hold fire types in high regard. They threaten the freedom to those dwelling in the world's largest fire type habitat; Torrid Plains. They wish to conquer it, buts it is our duty, as the Pokemon Military, to defeat them at all costs; even at the cost of our own life." Admiral Fern's gaze swept over us, as if trying to convey the hazard of the war to us all.

Looking out towards the lands beyond the camp, the Luxray continued. "They hold a massive army consisting of only Pokemon with the fire attribute." Admiral Fern returned his gaze to us, not blinking once.

"Now, to introduce you to your superior officers." Admiral Fern then motioned for the other eight Pokemon to walk up. The first one to speak was a purple ghost Pokemon, with a large, strangely shaped head that resembled a goofy human hat…

"I am Admiral Haze…No more, or no less…" This obviously female Mismagius stated eerily, quietly floating over to a spot by Admiral Fern.

"You shall refer to me as Brigadier Soul. Never Soul or any other nickname you wish to give me." Brigadier Soul was the next to walk up, and he was unmistakably an Espeon. A green bandana was worn around his lavender neck. Stepping back, a large, orange canine known as Arcanine took his place.

"And I am known as Major Ash." The Arcanine had a feminine voice and demeanor as well. She was indubitably the Major Ash that Sergeant Seth had spoken of. The Arcanine seemed to have a cocky air that was hiding underneath the serious guise. But I didn't get much of a chance to examine this concept as another Pokemon stepped forward to take the spotlight.

This time it was a bipedal Pokemon that stepped forward, with a torso covered in white fur, and most rest of its body covered in fiery orange fur. Fire burned fiercely atop its head. This was a Pokemon I had never seen before, but was informed enough to know it was an Infernape. But unlike the usual description of the behavior of this Pokemon, this Infernape had a slouched form, with a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yo, names Admiral Jude. But you can call me Jude if ya' want." I was almost taken aback at this revelation. This was _Admiral_ Jude? The laid back, easy going vibe I received off of him said otherwise. Giving a mock salute, the Infernape was about to walk back to the line, when Admiral Fern growled.

"Why do you always choose to introduce yourself in such a demeaning matter; and you didn't even go first like Admiral Haze!" Admiral Fern glared disapprovingly at Admiral Jude, who just tilted his head, and had a carefree smile on his face. Lightly groaning, Admiral Fern ended the conversation, prompting a short laugh from Admiral Jude. The Infernape then proceeded to take his spot by the said Luxray.

Besides Sergeant Seth, Captain Ace, and Commander Kief, the last Pokemon officer stepped forward. He was obviously male, just by the look in his eyes. He was a green, bug Pokemon with, instead of hands, razor sharp blades. This Pokemon was a Scyther, a natural born hunter. "I am referred to as Lieutenant Karn." He had a slightly menacing tone of voice, and his eyes were narrowed. I noticed a yellow strip of cloth tied to his right arm. At the same time, I also noticed a large X shaped scar on his chest.

The Scyther's gaze swept over us, than he stepped back to the line, his scythe like hands audibly clacking together. The noise made several cadets jump.

Now that they were all introduced, Admiral Fern once again stepped forward. "Now that you are all informed, I am ordering you to go back to your assigned tents or dens. You will be receiving a break until further notice. You will be notified by your commanding officer or Hertz," Admiral Fern gestured towards the Loudred still stationed in the corner "when the next training session, soldier march, or such will take place." With that, Admiral Fern turned swiftly on his feet, and left the way he came. Admiral Haze followed, fazing through tents like a phantom. Admiral Jude decided to leap into the air, land on the top of a tent lightly for a split second, and leap to another one, continuing this act without breaking a sweat. The others decided to just follow by foot, not daring such stunts in the confined maze.

Before the last officer was obscured by the tents, the cadets scattered like flies. They were sighing in relief, and hurrying back to their tents or dens. Serena, Cinder, and I did the same. Unfortunately, we had to separate, as Serena was placed in a different tent. It made sense; she was the opposite gender. But it made things just a tad boring and dull for me.

Luckily, Cinder and I did have the same tent. As we reached ours I walked tentatively inside, for I have never set foot in a tent before. And the fact that I had not met the any others occupying the tent as well.

Once inside, I noticed a drastic temperature change. It was fairly warmer in here than in the bitter cold outside. I felt comfortable and immediately relaxed.

The inside of the tent seemed much larger than it looked on the outside. There really wasn't much on the inside though; just a few small haystacks and seemingly useless leather bags piled in a corner.

Walking up to one haystack, I claimed it as my own. I looked over to Cinder, who was at another empty haystack by mine. It was fair to presume he claimed that one. I noticed only two other haystacks.

The farthest away from us, one haystack was occupied. Curled up was a cream colored ball of fluff. I could make out a blue head with black horns, as well as a black and yellow stripped tail, in the mix. The bee patterned tail had a yellow orb attached to it. I wasn't quite sure what this Pokemon was.

Startling me a bit, the fluff yawned loudly, and looked at us with weary eyes. Those weary eyes soon widened at the sight of us.

"W-wha-? Oh no, I missed it didn't I?" The fluffy Pokemon looked around nervously and then back to us. "I missed it huh?"

I quirked a brow, until I realized what it was talking about. "You mean the cadet meeting? Yes, you missed it." The Pokemon groaned, and hopped down from the haystack.

"Well this reeks…I'm gonna be so unprepared…" The Pokemon sulked, but looked back towards us. "Oh, my names Ampierre…I suppose you're my fellow tent mates huh?"

Both Cinder and I nodded slowly in return. What a strange Pokemon. And what an even stranger name.

"My name is Rufus, and his is Cinder." I said in return. "Um, may I ask what specie of Pokemon are you?" The ball of fluff looked at me quizzically.

"You've never seen a Mareep before?" I shook my head. So, he was a Pokemon known as a "Mareep."

"Well, that's what I am. A Pokemon like me has no place in the military…"

I looked at Ampierre questionably. If he thought he didn't belong, why was he here? I voiced this question to him.

"My parents wanted me to join…Military blood runs in my family's genes, but I'm afraid I didn't receive that 'fighter gene' my ancestors had." Ampierre sighed. He seemed as if he was about to continue, until he was interrupted by the unwelcome sound of the tent flap being flung open.

Strutting into the tent was a flying insect Pokemon covered in black and yellow stripes. Instead of hands, the bug had lance like stingers. I easily recognized this common bug as Beedrill. It held its head high, and had a snobby air about its being. Ampierre let out a quite groan.

"Hey, Fluff Puff! Whaddya' doin' prancin' about while I'm gone, eh?" The Beedrill indignantly accused the Mareep trying desperately to hide behind Cinder and I. "I told ya not to do somethin' 'less I tell ya ta' do it!"

"B-but I-I only got out of b-bed and in-introduced m-myself to o-our tent m-mates-"Ampierre stuttered profusely while trying to explain his "prancing" around. But the Beedrill would hear none of it.

"Shuddup pipsqueak! I don't want your excuses! I get your lunch tomorrow!" The Beedrill sneered. Ampierre's fur subtly bristled, but he restrained from lasing out. I felt sorry for the poor fellow. Having to take bullying from this stuck up Pokemon.

"B-but that's not fair!" Ampierre retorted, face scrunched up in annoyance. The Beedrill snorted.

"So what? Who's the head honcho in this tent? Me! And you know why? Because I'm a fully evolved, and you, and your little buddies over there," He pointed to Cinder and I ", are just baby Pokemon!"

I snorted disbelievingly. Fully evolved? So what? He was a bug type, they evolved easily. It was no feat to be prideful of. Stepping forward to support Ampierre, I piped up.

"Oh? Such a feat indeed!" I mocked. "How long did it take? An hour? A day?" I continued with fake admiration. The Beedrill's wings buzzed in agitation. "Oh, and for the glory of knowing, what is the name of such a great beast like you?"

"Names Buzz! What's it ta' you?" The insect snapped. I chuckled. Aw, to the stuck up goes the lamest of names.

Buzz glared at me with his large, red eyes. I rolled my eyes at the flying bug. He wasn't intimidating in the least. I wondered why Ampierre took his bullying obediently.

"Such a worthy name for one such as you. But, I think I'll call you Bugsby." I smirked at the anger that flared in the Beedrill. It was a lame nickname, but it seemed to work.

"Why, I ought ta' poke out your eyes with my two stingers!" Buzz growled out, his wings buzzing uncontrollably now. I heard Cinder chuckling in the background at our little bout. Buzz seemed to be rearing his stingers in an attempt to actually strike me, until the flap to the tent once again fluttered open. A voice called in.

"Cadets! A mission is being requested of you! Follow me! And that's an order!"


	6. Special Mission

A/N: and I have returned! This is a short chapter, but it is the beginning of the action. And some reviews would be nice after you're done reading! Just something to let me know you still are :D

Anyway, read on loyal..uh...readers!

* * *

Chapter 6

Special Mission

Rufus's P.O.V

The voice belonged to that of a bipedal Pokemon with yellowish beige, tough looking hide. Brown spikes protruded from its back, and two long claws were on each of its paws. I recognized it as a Sandslash as me and Buzz reluctantly seized our bickering, and followed the digging Pokemon out of the tent. We exited the tent after Cinder and Ampierre.

The rough looking Sandslash was in no mood for talking, for he kept a quiet disposition accompanying a stern expression on his face and body language.

Following along quietly, I noticed Buzz give me a few glances with narrowed crimson eyes. I tried my best to ignore them, but my temper took a hold of me and I would shoot back a few nasty glares of my own.

Our silent bout was interrupted though when the Sandslash gave out a gruff announcement.

"Here; your commanding officers will take over from here." As the Sandslash was thanked by none other than Ace and Commander Kief, it left. Seeing these two again without the tension in the air brought a minute smile to my maw.

Turning to us, Commander Kief gave a slight nod. Ace repeated the same gestures. Clearing his throat and squaring his shoulders, Commander Kief looked each of us in the eyes.

"Alright cadets, single file." Commander Kief oh so calmly and uncharacterized stated. But we did as ordered. "If for some ridiculous reason you do not know, you have been selectively chosen, along with a few others who should be showing up anytime now, to partake in a special mission. I will explain further when the rest of the selected units have shown up."

Waiting for only a few short minutes, another small group showed up. This one was being led by a yellow mouse Pokemon with a lightning bolt shaped tail and long ears tinged black at the ends. The rest of the group consisted of a creature with a small white body, and a large puffy tail. It had yellow circles on its cheeks and a blue stripe going down its back. Another one was a small brown quadruped with a cream colored mane around its neck. The other was a quite recognizable being. It was of course, Serena.

The Pachirisu, Eevee, and Skitty lined up as the Pikachu left. I inferred that the Eevee and Pachirisu were female, since they came along in the group Serena was in. All in all, I recognized them, but their names were unknown for now. Everyone lined up were evidently from the same cadet initiation camp.

"Ahem, now that you are all here, I will continue to explain this mission. You see," Commander Kief began, "you were chosen for all your outstanding performance at the pre-cadet camp, and for the fact we are beginning to lack in the soldier department if you couldn't tell."

This was a curious notion he brought up. The camp seemed to be full of soldiers who were just lying around and doing nothing in particular. As if reading my mind, Commander Kief answered that question.

"All of those soldiers you see lying around, aren't _really_ soldiers. They are mercenaries. We have been hiring them due to the shortage of soldiers. And because they are mercenaries, we don't trust them with missions such as these."

That seemed to clear everything up. Most of the so called soldiers were really only idle merecnaries, loitering and trotting about the camp uselessly and without much respect or loyalty. All of that went into the payment they were receiving. Their loyalty and respect lied with the quality and quantity of payment they gained.

Continuing, Commander Kief began to explain the mission. "We are being sent out to take hold of a few camps spotted and set up in the wastelands closer to our multiple small bases. They obviously pose a potential threat, and are being ordered to be taken over, and annihilated if needed. Vital information will also be interrogated out of enemies we capture. So try not to kill everyone."

Nodding to Ace, the Hitmonchan began to lead the way out of the camp. We followed along in a march, with Commander Kief leading behind Ace.

"Move it privates!" Commander Kief barked back at us. We all quickened our paces to keep up with the steadily moving Pokemon. I could tell we were trying to more secretly march out, for we were at the back of the base and seemed to be creating distance before we went off into Torrid Plains.

The enormous camp steadily becoming smaller and smaller, we walked on into the distance. Taking a glance back, I saw a slightly unnerving Pokemon. It had a dark gray body, with the back of its head looking like a long hood. What were most creepy about it were the eerily suspicious red eyes and the mouth resembling that of a zipper. It seemed to be staring at us while trying to hide behind a tent. Noticing me, it quickly ran off into the forest of tents.

Giving the scene one more fleeting glance, I turned forward to march on.

At least an hour had passed before we started to see changes in the surrounding area. The dirt underneath our paws turned to red sand, and the clouds above our heads became a smoldering smoggy red. Dead trees littered hard cracked ground in small groups. Prickly bushes would be seen in wide large patches, stretching for as far as the eye could see at times. In these plains of bushes more lively trees were situated, with ravaged and naturally torn up bark. The land and sand was searing hot, and not a breeze blew.

Marching in to the more "lively" areas of the vast desert, I began to see dry riverbeds. Far in the distance I could see smoke rising towards the sky from small fires that were started by the heat and arid air.

After another hour of marching through the blistering heat, we came to a stop under the protection of a cluster of the ravaged bark trees. They provided suitable shade and cover. Large boulders were the foundation for some of the trees, creating an even greater protection from the elements.

"Alright, we'll be setting up a temporary camp here." Ace announced as we all began to rest our weary paws. I had just noticed Ace and Kief both had one of those leather bags hanging from them. Ace opened his up and took out a few smaller leather bags that seemed to be filled with water.

"Luckily Commander Kief and I brought some provisions, as well as these hard to come by items," He held up the small leather bag "because water and food will be vital out here for how long we're going to be."

"Uh, how long exactly is this mission?" Ampierre chirped up, seeming to be holding up better due to the protection his wooly frame provided.

Ace turned to him. "Well, if we come across no obstacles and get this done right, it shouldn't take more than a little less than a week." I gawked. 7 days out in this hellish land? Not the most ideal notion. Most of the others seemed to feel the same way. The only ones who didn't look too bothered were Cinder and Ampierre. But that was easily understandable. They were much more prepared for this type of weather. Even with the clouds in the sky, the sun could still be seen blaring through the thick cover and beating down on the world below. Ampierre's fur easily protected him from the harm the sun could cause. Cinder was a fire type, so this was a piece of cake for him. But the rest of us cadets…we could easily be screwed over.

"Alright, the sun should be setting soon, so we're going to give the area a thorough scout before we get some rest. We'll also be taking night shifts, so sleep lightly. We'll be heading off tomorrow early in the morning. There'll be someone waiting for us not to far over closer to the enemy campouts." Commander Kief explained. He signaled for us all to begin a scout of the surrounding area.

Sighing, I looked behind a few rocks before scouting in a different spot. This was going to be one hellish mission.

* * *

A/N: Hey! don't foget to leave a review! :D Tell me what you thought, what you like, and don't like. It helps me improve on those spots that I'm lacking in.


	7. Enemy Lines: Part 1

A/N: Alright! So, I took Doggiefan's advice and will try to update more frequently.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7

Enemy Lines: Part 1

Rufus's P.O.V

It was an ideal decision to sleep before the sun fell, for we awoke early indeed. When my weary eyes looked towards the sky, it was still fairly dark, and I doubted the sun was even beginning to peak the horizon yet.

I was slightly groggy from waking up so early but I didn't complain. I knew better than to complain. After Commander Kief barked out a few harsh commands, we were once again marching off. We all wondered who this Pokemon was that we were meeting up with, but Ace and Commander Kief refused to tell us.

Giving up on asking, we all continued in silence. The only sound was of our paws padding softly in the sand. But just as light began to seep through the edge of the world, we came to a large cliff face, where multiple trees were growing out of the side. Cawing was heard from above, and I looked up to see a large speck circling in the smoggy sky, before diving down.

I yelped, as well as the other cadets, and was about to dive for cover until I realized how calm Ace and Kief were. Cocking my head to the side, I looked back towards the black speck to see it come into view.

It was unmistakably a large, dark gray bird. I couldn't quite make it out until it made a harsh landing on one of the trees protruding from the side of the cliff face. I now recognized the mighty bird. It was a Staraptor with a long scar stretching from its left eye to across its yellow beak. Its large talons gripped the tree branch it was perched on, tearing into the bark and glinting maliciously. Wide white circle on its head confirmed this Staraptor to be a male.

"Cadets, this is Scouter Ray, he'll be helping us on our mission." Commander Kief stated, as the Staraptor continued to glare at us pensively. Ripping his gaze from us, he looked to Ace.

"Scouter Ray, report." Ace ordered the large bird.

Saluting, Ray began to report his supposed findings. "I've been scouting over all three camps, and I have discovered that each one has up to about 10 soldiers at each, including a designated leader. The third camp however, is the largest with at least 15 soldiers including the leader. But so far they seem to suspect nothing of our sneak attack." Ace nodded in return.

"Go on." He simply urged.

Nodding, Ray did as ordered. "The first camp is located at the top of this cliff face, surrounded by a forest of dead and ravaged bark trees. The perimeter is lightly guarded, and there is an unguarded spot closest to the cliff edge. I suspect they do not believe an attack to commence from there. The forest isn't very dense, but the ground is littered with underbrush for us to conceal ourselves with."

Ace nodded, and seemed to contemplate the series of action we could take. Thinking for nearly a minute, he turned to us all with a confident and sure gleam in his eyes.

"I have planned out a course of action. We will do as you suggested Ray, and use the underbrush as cover. But we will split up into groups so as not to be noticeable. We will attack from all sides, taking out the guards first of all discreetly as possible. The largest group will attack from their weak spot."

We all nodded in agreement, which seemed to satisfy Ace. He then began to assemble the groups.

"Commander Kief, you will have the largest group and will take them out from the weak spot. I propose Cinder, Buzz, and Ardillaila go with you." Commander Kief nodded at the idea, finding it acceptable. I supposed the Pachirisu was Ardillaila, as she walked over to Commander Kief's side along with Cinder and Buzz.

Continuing on, Ace appointed the last two groups. "I shall take Serena and Ampierre, and Scouter Ray, you take Rufus and Sam."

Scouter Ray nodded, and flew off his perch, landing beside me and the Eevee named Sam. Serena and Ampierre trotted over to Ace's side. I felt a bit saddened at the thought that I was to be separate from my friends. I was more so nervous about the fact I was going with two complete strangers I hadn't even uttered a word to once. To be frank, the Staraptor intimidated me, and Sam seemed to have quite the snide attitude. Sparks could fly if I were to work with that one.

Shrugging off my insecurities, I accepted the fate handed to me, and did not verbally protest. As we all separated in our different directions, our group going to the right side of the encampment, I decided to analyze my allies.

Scouter Ray continued to hold that stern gaze of his, never flashing a look to mine or Sam's way. I decided there wasn't much else to analyze about him, besides the fact he was huge, even for a Staraptor. Looking towards the Eevee, I noticed something about her fur. Instead of brown, it was actually more of a ginger coloration. Her mane of fur was still the usual cream color however.

Before getting much more of a chance to keep analyzing anything including our surroundings, Ray stopped us.

"Alright," Ray leaned down "get on my back you two." In response, we simply looked at him incredulously.

"Look, just get on my damn back! It will be a quicker way up if I fly us there." He snorted out. Hesitantly, I hopped on to his large back. Sam gave Ray an "are you insane" look before hopping on after me. Not exactly sure what to expect, I awkwardly sat down.

"What are we supposed to hold on to smart one?" Sam asked in a mocking manner. Ray shrugged in return.

"I don't know. But you better find something quick." And before we could blink an eye, Scouter Ray launched himself into the air with blinding speed. With a loud yelp, I quickly latched myself onto his shoulders, my claws slightly digging into his flesh. Sam latched her small paws around my midsection so as not to fall off as we continued to climb higher and higher in a diagonal path.

Through the rushing wind I was able to hear Ray cry out "Watch it kid!" I was certain he was referring to my claws digging into his shoulder.

Both Sam and I struggled to keep our grip due to the rate we were ascending. The cliff face rushed by us in a blur, and I unluckily just had to look down.

A wave of nausea swept over me as I saw the dizzying heights we were at. Trees and bushes looked like specks, and the ground seemed to spin out of control due to the pressure and speed of our flight. Apparently following my actions, Sam to couldn't help but look down. She let out a frightened yelp and latched on even tighter. She practically squeezed all the air from my lungs.

It only seemed as if we increased in speed, and to make matters worse, with the combination of pressure and the death hug Sam had on me, it was becoming quite difficult to breath.

Just as I thought I was about to pass out from the lack of air, we suddenly dived down, causing my heart to climb into my throat. But this descent was short lived, as we landed down close to the cliff's side edge.

As Sam finally, yet reluctantly, let go, I tumbled to the ground, and gasped for air in what I was sure looked to be in a comedic manner. Sam was trembling, and her legs visibly quivered as she stepped foot onto ground once more. Scouter Ray just laughed at us.

"Flying sure is the shit, huh?" Ray said in an optimistic tone. I ignored his profane choice of words, and slowly got to my paws.

"Oh yes, definitely the shit bird brains." Sam rasped out sarcastically. She was still trying to gain control of her shaking legs. Apparently neither of us was very keen on flying. I truly dreaded the trip down.

After regaining our composure, Ray began to lead us through the actually surprisingly large forest of trees and underbrush. It wasn't long before the camp came into view.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Ray. Ray settled in the foliage above before replying.

"We wait for the others to get up here. They shouldn't be any longer than half an hour." I sighed. Great, waiting. I wasn't really the patient type. Besides, how were we going to know when they got here?

Sam seemed to be thinking the same thing, as she verbally asked the question, though in a much harsher manner. "So how the hell do we know when they get here?"

Ray looked down at the small Eevee with a bemused look on his face. "Ace's team will take out the guards on their side, duh. Then we will proceed to do so as well, and that's when Kief's team will initiate the attack. You guys have to look around you, take everything in. And try to think things through, even if you aren't the one with the plan. It'll help in situations like this. That's why Ace is the one to plan these things out."

Taking up on what Ray said, I decided to analyze my surroundings. We were indeed insight of the guards on the opposite side, so we would know when they were taken out. I also noticed the guard on our side was lounging against a leather-hide tent. The guard was a small red Pokemon with a bumpy head and a yellow bill. My best guess was a Magby. It had what appeared to be a gray bandana with an insignia on it. The insignia was that of the fire type flame, most likely used to represent his army.

Staying hidden in the underbrush, we silently waited for our cue. The red sand, underbrush, and variety of brown and black trees provided perfect camouflage. Within about the designated time Ray estimated, the action began.

Over across from us, I saw a guard stiffen up, and suddenly fall silently into the underbrush lining the campout. It was laid in a sleeping position against a tent. Soon, the other guard on that side fell as well. Perched up in the tree, Ray's eyes narrowed.

"That's our cue. Go!" Ray silently fluttered to another guard slightly farther away. Sam and I were to take out this Magby.

As silently as we could, we stalked over to the Magby. It was still heavily unaware of our presence, and we were just about to make our move when Sam stepped on a patch of thistle like plants. Crying out a curse, she fell on her rump and clasped at the paw. The now startled guard shot straight up from his sitting position and looked towards us. With a yelp, he tried to yell out a warning.

"Enemies in the ca-!" Before he could finish the alert I tackled him to ground, clamping a paw firmly over his bill. But my reaction wasn't quick enough. Commotion began to be heard from the center of the encampment, and worse of all, the momentum in the tackle on the Magby caused us to roll out from behind the safety of the tents and underbrush.

Startled gasps and angry growls were heard around me. A canine fire type with orange fur, a cream colored tail, and cream colored tufts of fur on its chest and head snarled at my direction.

"What the hell is the enemy doing here? They shouldn't know about this! Get him! Kill him!" The Growlithe barked out in contempt. The same gray bandana with the flame insignia was tied around the Growlithe's head. I inferred he was the leader here.

As the small group of fire types were about to lunge at me, a blur of gray zoomed by, taking an unlucky soldier with it. A blood curdling scream was heard as it plummeted back to the ground and hit with a dull thud.

"The hell? Attack! Attack! There is more than one enemy about!" The Growlithe shouted out once more, spittle flying.

But before they could blink, a roar was heard as Commander Kief, along with Cinder, Buzz and Ardillaila came bursting from cover.

With a snarl, Kief lunged onto a Cyndaquil, getting into a rough tumble with it, the two exchanging nasty bites. And within that time, Ace, Ampierre and Serena had joined in the battle, each taking on an opponent of their own.

Sam jumped in beside me, tackling a lunging Numel in the process. She flashed me a cocky smirk, before exchanging a round of blows once again with the Numel.

All hell broke loose as the roars of battle echoed on this small battlefield. Ace jabbed multiple times at a Chimchar. Going ridged, the orange monkey stiffly fell to ground, an agonized look on its face.

I decided to go for the leader, who was trying to back away from the rumble, while still barking out orders. Easily sneaking up beside him, I pounced with my teeth bared. He let out an angered growl as we fell to the dirt.

Sending a kick to my chest with his hind legs, I flew off of him but managed to land on my paws. Sliding further away from him, I was able to use the distance to initiate a quick attack. My head rammed into his side as he went flying. My head hurt slightly from the impact, but I shook it off. Flexing my claws, I prepared to use one of my newly learned moves taught by none other than Commander Kief himself. I hadn't totally perfected it, but it was better than using quick attack all day.

Focusing energy into my tail, I could feel it stiffen up and begin to glow silver. Charging at the recuperating Growlithe, with a mighty roar, I swung myself around and brought my iron tail attack down upon the Growlithe. The steel hard tail made contact with the side of the canine's face, and a mighty crack was heard. Grinning in triumph, I began to circle round.

But, in a flash, the Growlithe latched blunt teeth onto my faintly glowing tail. Being tugged by the tail, I was thrown into a tent, the structure collapsing atop of me. Grunting, I pulled myself free of the wreckage.

The Growlithe Stood before me, cracking his jaw into place. Blood dribbled down from his sinister smirking maw.

"Hehe, you probably would have broken my jaw if your iron tail didn't wuss out on ya' on the last minute! I can tell you haven't perfected the move," He smirked once more, his fluffy tail starting to grow luminescent, "but lucky for me, I have!" My eyes widened as the deadly tail was already flying towards my face. Reacting quickly, I used a quick attack to avoid the offense. Panting, I stood to the orange dog's side.

The iron tail crashed to the ground, cracking it, and sending debris into the air. The orange dog let out a laugh.

"Don't think you'll get away that easily!" His body suddenly became engulfed in flames, and came whirling towards me. The flame wheel ran me over, sending waves of excruciating pain through my body. The scent of burnt fur filled the air, and smoke rose from my singed fur.

Getting to my feet, I noticed the brawl still going on around me. I was unfortunate enough to see Kief tear out the throat of the Cyndaquil, blood staining his snout and ground beneath his paws. Sam was dodging deadly stomps to her head from the Numel, and Serena was taking down a Slugma with the inescapable faint attack.

Ray was swooping down and cutting multiple, long and jagged gashes across the body of a Houndour. Blood drizzled from every possible wound on its body. Ampierre constantly fried anything that got near him with a thundershock. Ardillaila seemed to be playing with her foes as she hopped from head to head, delivering gruesome bites with her large teeth. Buzz was attacking anything in range with his fury attack, even impaling the Magby I had tumbled with early. It gurgled as blood began to pool from its beak.

Cinder was expertly dodging everything and anything, helping out with all the battles he could. I would have cheered him on if it weren't for the fact I was being attacked by a dangerous Growlithe. He had already turned on his heels, and began another flame wheel attack. This time dodging, I followed the erratically moving ball of fire. When it dispersed to reveal the orange dog once more, I leaped upon him, and delivered a bit to his neck. Using my jaw strength, I continued to dig deeper and deeper with my fangs.

Prepared to kill this Pokemon, I almost forgot that we needed to keep some enemies alive. Releasing my fangs, I consecutively swiped my claws at his legs and paws, making sure it would be difficult for him to run away.

The Growlithe coughed and sputtered as blood trickled from the puncture wounds on his neck. Luckily, I missed anything vital.

Panting heavily myself, I almost collapsed, exhaustion taking over the adrenaline. The Growlithe was obviously much stronger than me, but I had gotten lucky. My body still hurt from the minor burns I had.

Slowly turning, I noticed that only remaining alive of the enemy were two injured ones, not willing to go on. They were surrounded by my comrades. The two alive were the Chimchar Ace had stunned with his jabs, and the other was the Numel. I looked to each of my fellow soldiers. They all seemed to be alright, besides a few minor scratches and bruises, Ray being an exception of that. He had no wounds what so ever.

But Sam and Buzz however seemed to be in a shape more like me. Sam more so. Buzz only seemed to be cringing, as one of his stingers was largely chipped, and one of his legs seemed to be burned as well. Sam, on the other hand, had a small spot on her side singed, and her right front paw was held up, and it looked strange. It was slightly disfigured, and seemed to have been crushed.

Ace seeing to the wounded, gathered the more so, as in Sam, Buzz and I. Looking at each of our wounds, he rummaged in his bag.

"Here," he handed each of us an icy blue berry with green leaves, "it's a Rawst berry, and it will help heal your burns."

Taking the berries, we each ate them. They were cold tasting, but within moments, the burns on my side were relieved, and the pain slowly began to ebb away. The singed fur and flesh was still there on all of us, but there was no more pain.

Ace then looked to Buzz's stinger. He inspected it for a few moments before talking once more.

"It's nothing too bad. The stinger will probably grow back within a week or so, though it may be slightly disfigured." Buzz nodded in understanding, and looked at his broken stinger mournfully. Ace then walked over to Sam and carefully examined her paw.

"The paw seems to be jammed, maybe even sprained. What happened to it?" Ace asked Sam with a concerned laced voice.

Sam snorted quietly. "That stupid Numel over there stomped on it. Luckily I was able to slip out from under his clumsy foot before it grinded it into the ground." Sam glared at the trembling Numel. Ace nodded.

"Its most likely sprained then. You're going to have to go lightly on it. I would say stay out of battles, but at this point, you can't. You'll just have to rest up as best you can before we continue again tomorrow." Ace concluded, patting the paw caringly before getting out some wrappings from his bag.

"That's fine by me; I would've kept going anyway even if you told me not to. A stupid sprain ain't gonna hold me back." Sam stated in a haughty tone, puffing out her chest triumphantly. Ace chuckled.

"I'm sure you would have. Now hold still. I need to wrap up this paw of yours." Using the wrappings and the straightest sticks he could find, Ace wrapped up her paw so it would heal right. Sam looked at her paw before taking an experimental step. She subtly cringed but continued to walk lightly on the paw.

Turning to me, Ace examined my person.

"You seem to be fine besides that large burn you got. Fortunately it's a light one and if you keep eating one or two more of these Rawst berries, it should be healed up within two days. Lucky for you, it might be healed up by the next camp. Speaking of which…" Ace turned to the three captive soldiers.

The Chimchar and Numel were trembling, while the still bleeding Growlithe had a deep scowl on his face.

Commander Kief glared down at them. "Alright scum, tell us, what information do you have on your leaders and their tactics?" The Chimchar and Numel remained silent but continued to cower. The Growlithe snorted.

"We ain't tellin' you nothing hound. I'm disappointed in you and the Vulpix there. You're fire types, one of us! And yet, you choose to be on the filthy enemy's side. You're a much more superior being! And yet… You make me sick!" The fire dog then proceeded to spit a wad of blood at Kief's face. Kief moved out of the way of the bloody spittle, and growled out angrily.

"You good for nothing….fine then, I'll ask you two." Kief tried to keep his temper in check as he looked to the Numel and Chimchar. "So tell me, what do you know? About your leaders, about these camps?"

The Chimchar chokingly spoke up. "W-we don't k-know much about o-our leaders. A-all we k-know is that they in-intend to do s-some spying with our three camps, but that's i-it. We don't even know much about the other camps, just that they're there for scouting…"

"Weak minded fool! You don't tell the enemy anything! For your treachery I'll personally rip out your throat!" The Growlithe began to spout threats, and the Chimchar whimpered. It was obvious the orange monkey wasn't cut out for this, and was downright terrified.

"Quiet you!" Commander Kief barked. "The only person who will get their throat ripped out here is you if you don't shut your trap!" Growling, the orange canine reluctantly quieted.

Ace looked upon the scene with a blank expression. Finally, he turned away.

"We're done here. We'll be setting up camp here for the night once we give a proper burial to these bodies." Ace announced, looking back to Commander Kief and Ray. They both nodded, Commander Kief unwillingly so.

"What about those three though?" Ampierre asked timidly, referring to our captives. Ace looked back to them.

"We'll bind them for the night and take shifts to watch them. We'll release them in the morning before we continue on our way." Ace replied coolly.

"We're just going to let them go?" Ardillaila asked the Hitmonchan, who simply nodded.

"Yes, they are no longer a threat to us. They may run to their leaders all they like, but there will be no good to come of it for them. The enemy is bound to find out anyway, and we'll be done with our mission before they are to take course in action." Ace reasoned with us. We all nodded in understanding.

After bounding our enemies through the constant snarls and insults from the Growlithe, we set to work on preparing the camp. We would be resting the night, and most of the day tomorrow before continuing onward. We would then create settlement by the next camp once located.

Apparently, the action was just beginning.


	8. Enemy Lines: Part 2

Chapter 8

Enemy Lines: Part 2

Rufus's P.O.V

The night had been a restless one. We had spent the rest of the day burying the bloody bodies of our enemies. Then night came. It was hard to stay asleep when an angered Growlithe would constantly spout insults all through the night. Commander Kief would have to silence him with a few brutal hits at times, but nevertheless, he would later continue on with his incessant threats and name calling.

However, sooner than hoped, the sun rose once again, and we were all ordered to awaken. Though, I must say, wakening up at that time was quite the luxury compared to the usual waking time. We wouldn't be heading out again until later, but Commander Kief and Ace insisted that we would need the time of day to tend to our wounds once again and get anything considered an obstacle out of the way. Finding logical reasoning in this, we didn't protest.

The day now upon us, and the heat once more beating upon our weary bodies, we tended to anything needed to be tended to. I for one wanted to heal up from my burn as soon as possible, and walked over to Ace.

"Ace, could I have another Rawst berry for my burn? Its not hurting, its just I want it to heal up as soon as possible." Ace smiled and nodded, and handed me the light blue berry. I happily accepted and gobbled it down. The cool refreshing taste washed over my body in a wave like a cool breeze. I instantly felt the burn located across my side and stomach loosen up. Looking past the dark fur, I noticed the tone of pink was lighter than it was yesterday. The burn was already healing up nicely.

Thanking Ace, I went on my way, and I decided to socialize with Cinder and Serena when I bumped into the haughty Eevee.

"Watch it dipstick!" She grunted, pulling her injured paw up into the air close to her body. "You almost stepped on my foot."

I looked at the wrapped up paw. I really couldn't tell if it was getting any better or not due to all the wrappings.

"Sorry. How is your paw anyway?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. Sam looked down at the sprained paw, and then back up at me.

"Meh, its fine. Just a light sprain. I'll probably be over it within a week or so." She waved off the injury like it was nothing, and continued to walk on her way, minding her paw of course. Just as she past me, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Uh, but thanks for the concern." She then continued on her way, and if I didn't know any better, she looked as if she quickened her pace. I smiled and shook my head. Must of taken a handful of pride to say that.

I continued on my way over to an already conversing Serena and Cinder. I took a seat by the Vulpix, and greeted them both with a small smile. They returned the gesture.

"So, how's that burn of yours holding up?" Cinder asked me. I looked back down to the area, and shrugged.

"Doing fine. I don't feel any pain thanks to those rawst berries. It also looks to be healing up nicely, so, nothing to worry about." Cinder smiled at the answer, as well as Serena. I then quickly looked them over.

"So, you guys are doing fine as well right? No serious injuries or discomforts?" I asked the question back to both of them.

"Oh, we're fine. Just some small scratches and bruises is all. I'm sure we'll make it through fine." Serena answered for the both of them. Cinder nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, none of our injuries can nearly amount up to the ones you, Sam, and Buzz got. But I'm sure we'll be getting way more wicked injuries as we progress to the next camps. Especially the third one. Scouter Ray did say it was larger." Cinder said. I inwardly winced.

"Thanks for those comforting words; I'm just so thrilled to go to the next camps now." I retorted sarcastically. Serena and Cinder both gave a slight laugh.

"Hey, I was just saying." Cinder said in retaliation. I scoffed, and Serena rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yes, but you didn't have to, and it was something preferred to stay unspoken." Serena said to Cinder, who just gave a small frown. I chuckled lightly, and gave a Serena a quick smile. She returned it.

We continued to chat a while longer, but then I took my leave, deciding to check on the other cadets. I figured it would be wise for me to get to know my allies. The more I knew, the better.

I noticed Ampierre was getting scolded by Buzz. Deciding to intervene, I walked up between the bug and the sheep.

"Alright, knock it off. Buzz, stop bothering him!" I gave the Beedrill a glare. He returned it with a snort, but surprisingly buzzed off without much resistance. I turned to the Mareep, and smiled. "So, how you doing?"

Ampierre tensed at first, causing small sparks to course through his fleece, but then relaxed, and gave a soft smile.

"I'm fine thanks. And thank you for telling off Buzz…I'll never be able to build up the nerve to do that…" I gave the small fellow a sympathetic smile. I put a paw on his shoulder.

"Aw, don't worry about that annoying bug. I'm sure you'll be able to tell him off one day soon, and I can assure you, it will feel great to do so." Ampierre chuckled while shrugging.

"I dunno Rufus…The guy intimidates me." Ampierre replied. I gave him a pat on the same shoulder.

"Well, I'm sure most of those soldiers we faced yesterday did as well. I know they sure did intimidate me. But we both still fought back. Buzz shouldn't be too hard." I smiled at the Mareep. He returned mine with a large one.

"Thanks Rufus…That's means a lot to me, I've never been given a pep talk before, and I've never really been encouraged by anyone…including my folks." He sighed sadly at the last part, but his smile soon returned. "So, again…thanks."

I gave a warm smile. "Anytime my fluffy friend. I'll be off then." I gave a mock salute, and continued to walk on. I wasn't intending on talking to Buzz, so he was crossed off on my list of get to knows. I decided I had talked enough to Sam, and looked around for the Pachirisu. It may be an awkward conversation, but it was beneficial. I soon spotted the white squirrel by one of the rawhide tents inspecting something. Becoming curious, I silently walked over and tried to get a look at what she was holding. It seemed to be a shiny rugged gray stone.

"What's that you got?" I abruptly asked, startling Ardillaila. She gave a small squeak and jumped into the air a few inches. Her hackles were raised momentarily, but they fell when she noticed me. She gave a slight breath in relief.

"Jeez! You almost gave me a heart attack Pooch!" She nervously laughed. I gave a slight chuckle. I walked up next to her and looked at the object of interest once again.

"So, I'll ask again, hopefully without startling you, what's this?" I asked once more, giving her an inquisitive look. She shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, uh, what's your name again?" She asked nervously. I smiled.

"My names Rufus." I introduced myself. "Your's is Ardillaila correct?"

She nodded. "Yep. And like I said, I don't know what this is. I just found it over there," she pointed to a pile of bags set up by the tent ", and it caught my eye, so I decided to see what it was. As you already know I have no idea what it is, but it sure does look pretty." I nodded in agreement, the dark lustrous stone almost mesmerizing me.

"It is quite a peculiar thing. Mind if I see it?" I asked, holding out a paw. She nodded, and carefully placed it in my small dark outstretched paw. I gripped the stone the best I could with my paw, and carefully brought it to my inspecting eyes. Examining the rock, a small itch in the back of my brain acted up. The stone looked familiar, but I could not place a name for it. Giving up, I gave it back to the Pachirisu.

Ardillaila took the small stone back. She looked at it, and then back up to me.

"Well, I don't have much use for this. But you can have it. I've noticed you're quite fond of that Skitty girl. You can give this to her as a present or something." I blushed intensely at that statement. I even think you could see it past my dark fur, for Ardillaila giggled.

"My, don't you look flustered?" She giggled once more, and handed me the stone, which I nervously took. I fumbled it between my paws at first, but managed to get a hold of it. This caused the Pachirisu to giggle even more profusely, which caused me to blush even harder. I was indeed quite flustered.

Coughing a few times, I muttered a "thanks." She nodded, and then without a word pranced off. I gulped, and looked back down at the stone. I then glanced over in the direction of the said Skitty, but then shook my head. Taking tentative steps towards Serena's direction, I began to grow more nervous. What was that whole talk of mine about not being a Casanova or fraternizing? I then shook those thoughts off. I was just giving a gift to a friend. That was all. I didn't have any use for it, but maybe she could.

Convincing myself of this, my nervousness vanished. At least for the time being anyway.

As I got closer and closer to her, my nervous being began to resurface. I stumbled slightly in my step as I continued to get closer and closer. Only a few meters away, and I'd be right next to her. But, unfortunately, I sadly to say, chickened out. For some reason I was so nervous my body began to visibly shake. I had never been this flustered before, and it truly confused me. High tailing it, I ran behind one of the tents before she noticed me.

Dropping the stone which I was carrying in my mouth onto the cracked ground, I observed it once more. Looking to the multiple piles of bags next to me, I took a small one and placed the stone inside of it. I decided I would try and give it to her later, with this bag as well to make it easier to carry. I managed to get the strap of the leather sack over my head and onto my shoulder. The bag was a bit bothersome when it rubbed up against my burn, (not that I felt any real pain) but I could easily endure it.

Sighing, I walked out from behind the tan tent. Looking around, I found the Pokemon I was looking for.

Ace wasn't doing much, though I did see him talking to Scouter Ray before I walked over there, but the intimidating bird had flown off before I reached the Hitmonchan. Looking up from whatever he was doing, Ace noticed me.

"Ah, what brings you back over here?" He said with a light smile. I shrugged.

"Eh, was just going to see if I could have some of those rawst berries to carry myself. I found this bag and decided it would be smart to have some items like those berries on hand." I replied.

Ace patted me on the shoulder, and nodded. "That is quite a smart decision. And yes, I have plenty of rawst berries with me here. Here," He handed me three, which I promptly placed in the leather sack ", and here. Take these. They'll be more useful than you think." He handed me some sticks shaped similarly to the human letter y. I gave them a curious glance before taking them and stuffing them in my bag.

"They're meant to be thrown as a weapon. They can do a fair amount of damage if the hit is accurate enough." Ace explained. I nodded, and smiled up at him.

"Thanks."

"Aw, don't mention it. Besides, it is my duty to keep you cadets safe." He laughed, and patted my head. I flattened my ears at the action. I had grown to dislike pats on the head, but I would tolerate it. Flashing one more smile, I went on my way, not exactly sure what to do with the rest of my time.

A few hours passed, and we were ready to set off again. We had released the prisoners, and they fled with their tails in between their legs. Though we didn't escape the inevitable insults the Growlithe spat before he ran off with the rest of them.

Traveling with the sun at its highest point was torture. The heat was unbearable, and we were quickly running out of water. Noticing this, Ace had called Scouter Ray down to our level.

"Ray, is there perhaps a water source anywhere nearby? Or will we have to wait until we reach the camp?" Ace asked.

Ray pondered for a moment before speaking. "Well, I'm afraid I did not see any sort of water source around this area, but, the next camp is in a small oasis." Ace raised an eyebrow at this.

"Is that so?"

Ray nodded. "Yes. I'm certain I saw a water source somewhere within it. We won't be able to refill until then however." Ace nodded understandingly.

"I see. We'll be able to endure until then. The camp is not too far off is it?" Ray shook his head. "Good. Alright privates, lets keep moving." We followed the order, not that there was a point in not following it. I doubted anyone would want to stay out here longer than we had to.

About another hour had passed, and every limb on my body felt sore, and I felt as hot as the sand beneath my feet. Ampierre began to feel the effects of the heat not too long ago. Even Cinder seemed to be getting tired, whether it be from the heat, or just from the long distance travel. But, ahead, I saw the heat distorted figure of a batch of forest. I resisted the urge to sprint for it. For one, I had to stay with the group. And for another…I had no idea if that was a mirage my mind had just placed before me.

I figured it wasn't a mirage when it turned out I wasn't the only one seeing it.

"Up ahead! I see the oasis! Just a little further soldiers, and we'll be able to rest." The group let out various sounds of relief. Even Commander Kief exhaled a sigh of relief, subtle as it was.

Building up one last burst of energy, we marched on ahead, and reached the oasis. From far away it was small, but up close it wasn't too small in stature. Granted though, it wasn't huge. The sand beneath our feet turned into multiple patches of grass, replacing some of the surface sand. Medium sized trees with actual foliage stood proudly in this small piece of tranquility. The canopy wasn't that thick, but it did have enough shade for us to relax in.

After we had "settled" in, Ace turned to our little group.

"We're going to need a small group of you to go and search for water. It shouldn't be a difficult task. Just try to steer clear of the enemy camp, that is, if they aren't by or surrounding the water source that is. Either way, we need a group, any volunteers?" No one really spoke up, so Commander Kief decided to.

"If none of you maggots speak up, I'll choose who gets to go, and I'll make them do it alone!" He snarled. That seemed to be enough motivation. Deciding I had nothing better to do, I raised a paw.

"I'll go." I simply said. Kief smiled.

"Good to hear Runt!" He gave me a smile, but I just cringed at the use of Runt. I heard Buzz snickering in the background after that dreaded nickname was used.

Cinder raised his paw as well. "If Rufus is going, hell, then I'm going." I looked over to Cinder and smiled. He flashed a toothy grin in return. As if on cue, Serena also spoke up.

"I'll go as well. I need something useful to do, and this seems like a good opportunity." Her excuse was a valid one, but I'm sure she was coming along for other reasons. Ace nodded at us three.

"Good. You three will be enough. Here take these," He handed Cinder and Serena the leather bags, for I still had mine on "they have the water sacks in them. Just find the water source, and fill them up. If its surrounded by the camp or near it, however, do not. Come straight back here. Depending on the situation, we'll send someone more skilled in, or we'll wait to fill up until after the attack." We all nodded in understanding. He waved us off, and we proceeded to scamper off into the deeper realms of the oasis.

The air felt more dense inside the small woods than out in the open. I supposed it was due to the humidity. The grass became greener the deeper we went, and the shade became more wide spread. We weren't walking for long though before we came upon what we were looking for.

"Finally!" Cinder shouted in glee, scaring away nesting birds in the trees. Me and Serena harshly hushed him. He gave a nervous chuckle, and took out the water sacks from his bag and began to fill them. Serena as well did the same. I just sat back and looked around. Poking the bag I had around my side, I remembered the strange stone. I decided now was a good time as any to give it to Serena.

Clearing my throat softly, I stood up and walked over towards Serena. I was beginning to feel nervous again, but I convinced myself there was nothing to even be nervous about. Just as I was about to gain her attention, Cinder suddenly yelped. Me and Serena quickly looked over towards him. He was cradling one of his many tails.

"Something bit one of my tails!" He whined. I quirked a brow, and walked over to him.

"Get over it. Besides, it doesn't look like there's anything here-!" I was cut off as I gave yelp in pain as well when I felt something sharp nip at my tail. Twirling around, I was met with only the sight of unsettled leaves.

"Only nothing, huh?" Cinder mocked me. I shot him a glare before continuing my observation of where my attacker could of came from. But there seemed to be nothing. Concluding it as that, I turned back around only to be hit with a gust of air, that seemed to have blades following up as I felt something ripping into my flesh. I flew back and hit a tree, and was slightly dazed for a moment. But I was able to stagger up. I felt some blood trickle from small, shallow cuts on my frame. Letting out a grunt, I looked up to try and find my attacker. I then noticed both Cinder and Serena had been knocked back as well, small cuts adorning their bodies. I heard the sound of two childish giggles, and then the one of a more mature, feminine one. I looked back to the bushes across from the small pond to see them rustling.

From the thick underbrush and shadows, three Pokemon emerged. Two of them, who I supposed the childish giggles belonged too, looked no more than even a year old. One was a multi-colored bird with a pink beak and a musical note shaped head. The other was a small bipedal yellow Pokemon with a head that had two, rectangle shaped horns. I recognized them both as a Chatot and Elekid respectively.

The third Pokemon, however, was a much more intimidating foe. From the tone of the giggle, and the look of it, this Pokemon was easily a female. She was a quadruped with snow white fur covering her body, including most of her head, and she had a scythe shaped tail and a sickle shaped growth growing from the side of her head. Her feminine shaped face was a dark blue gray, and bemused red eyes were set upon it.

"What are you twerps doing at our drinking hole? Its bad enough we got those bastard fire types camping out here." She slightly sneered the last part at us. I cocked my head at the first part however.

She laughed coldly. "Oh don't give me that look. We've been here longer than you. And we've claimed it as our own. Now get lost." That statement made my blood boil.

"Like hell we're leaving! Just 'cause you've been here longer doesn't mean the damn water supply is yours! We need water too ya' know!" I shouted angrily. She just smirked.

"Look pooch, your handsome little self and your friends over there couldn't take on an Absol of my stature." She gave me a glare which accompanied an unnerving smile. Why, I was so tempted to wring her neck-wait, did she just call me handsome?

I shook my head quickly. That didn't matter, she was just trying to throw me off. I growled back defensively, saying without words "try me."

The Absol gave out an amused laugh. She then shook her head.

"You asked for it." She then dashed forward, leaping over the pond with ease, and before I could react, swept the sickle like appendage on her head across my chest.

I hissed in pain as the laceration was made. Blood dripped onto the grassy ground, staining it red. Luckily her aim must have been off, because the cut wasn't that deep, just long. Ignoring, or more like enduring the pain, I initiated a quick attack of my own, but she dodged, and I barely missed her. Unfortunately I went flying right into the water. A splash erupted from the water's surface as I hit the pond. I sank before quickly hitting the bottom.

Using my hind legs, I propelled myself back out of the water, and at the same time charged energy into my tail. I felt it stiffen up and saw it shine as I flew back onto land, before an arrogantly smirking Absol. Using a quick attack right when I landed, I managed to get next to the Absol, and swing my body around, attempting to hit her with my tail.

But my iron tail only managed to hit a scythe shaped tail. I spun myself around, only to be knocked off my feet by a tackle to my side. I looked up to see the she-Absol looming over me, a victorious, smug expression on her face.

"Give it up pooch, if you can only manage to hit me in the tail, what good is that going to do y-Oof!" She was suddenly thrown to the side, and Serena came into my view. I gave a breath in relief.

"Need some help?" Serena smirked down at me, and I returned it.

"Nah, I was doing fine on my own, couldn't ya' tell?" I sarcastically replied as I got up. She softly laughed.

"I was just asking." We both dodged a beam of ice that froze the area we were just standing in.

We looked to an Absol with a peeved look on her face, and a small frown now replacing the smirk.

"I gave you twerps a warning, and I'm not gonna give it again." She then swung her head, bringing the sickle on her head down, and a small gust of razor sharp wind barreled towards us. Thinking quickly, we both dodged for cover. I hid behind a near by tree, while Serena hid behind a large rock.

I could hear the razor wind bite into the bark of the tree, tearing its surface to pieces. Shredded pieces of the tree flew to the ground beside the tree.

As soon as the razor wind ended, I leapt out from behind the tree, and bared my fangs. Using a quick attack once more, I tried to deliver a bite, but was swatted away by a paw. Getting back up as quickly as I had fallen, I tried once more, dodging the first strike, but was sent sprawling back again by a headbutt. Growling in an angered manner, I snorted, and once again charged forward, first lashing out with my claws, ending in nicking her, but was again sent away, but this time by a black energy encased paw.

My blood was boiling at this point. I couldn't land one damn move on her! It was driving me to that rage again…the one I wasn't quite fond of. And that last move she placed on me really got it rising. Growling deeply, I felt a primal state almost take over and I charged forward once again without thinking. She smirked, and tried to swat me away again, and the hefty paw landed a hit on the side of my snout. All it did though was fan the fire that was already brewing. Letting out an almost strangled roar, I lashed out my claws and fangs. The more she swatted, or hit me with that sucker punch, the more this anger grew, and the more I lashed out. It was like…A frustrated outburst.

Finally landing a good hit in my gut with a sucker punch, I was finally thrown back, and into a tree in fact. I let out a small whine as my back came in contact with the hard offending object. I slumped where I leaned against the tree, the frustrated fire leaving me and being replaced by fatigue.

I slowly raised my head to see the Absol walking towards me with a deep frown. Even after all that lashing out, I still only managed to get a few cuts and some bruises on her. I let out an agonized breath as I tried to sit back up. My legs wobbled a bit, but I was able to stand up, and take a weak defensive stance. The she-Absol scoffed.

Raising one of her paws, it became enveloped by a dark purple aura. As she was about to bring down the sucker punch on her intended target, she was hit back by a tackle to side. This time, Cinder was standing there.

"You guys can't leave me out of the action!" He then fired off a round of fiery bullets, catching the female Absol on the paw. She growled and quickly leapt out of the way of the ember.

But as she moved away, she was hit by Serena's faint attack, which sent her into a tree.

Letting out a frustrated growl, she stood back up. But a look of surprise swept over her features, as well as ours when the Elekid and Chatot who had been standing off to the side let out little childish battle cries, and tackled Cinder.

"Hey! Get off!" Cinder cried out as the Chatot pecked him on the head and the Elekid punched him with weak electrical current covered paws.

"No! You better leave Abby alone!" The Elekid cried.

"Yeah, no one messes with mommy!" The Chatot shouted out between pecks.

Cinder managed to throw them off, and he swatted the Chatot away and blew a stream of ember at the Elekid. The yellow Pokemon retreated, but not without getting a small burn on his foot. The Elekid fell on his rump, and his eyes began to water up, as he held his paw.

"Ha! I told you get off!" Cinder lectured back at them. Before he could say anymore, he was suddenly pinned to the ground with a hefty paw, the female Absol looming above him. She had a very displeased look on her face, and she was showing her fangs.

"You stay the hell away from them Vulpix! You hurt, or even touch one hair on them again, and I will personally rip out your throat!" She let out a threatening snarl and placed more pressure down on the paw pinning Cinder to the ground. He gulped at the threat.

"Hey, get your filthy paw off him! If you don't want us to hurt them, then tell them off, and stop trying to kill us!" I yelled in response to her threat. She jerked her head my way. Narrowing her eyes, she slowly lifted her paw up, and Cinder wriggled out of the grip, and scampered over to my side.

As if ignoring us now, the Absol went over to the Elekid, who was still holding his foot and sniffing, holding back a sob. The Chatot was perched on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? Let me see." The she Absol asked worriedly, a look of genuine care on her face. The Elekid nodded, and released his paws from the foot, allowing her a view of the burn. She looked it over, then smiled lovingly.

"You'll be alright. Just a small little burn." She cooed, and the Elekid ceased his sniffing, and a smile graced his face. I cocked my head at this. Just a minute ago, she was just trying to mutilate us without any remorse, and now she was acting like a loving and harmless parent.

"Thanks mommy!" The Elekid beamed, and threw his arms around the neck of the Absol. She smiled.

Mommy? They weren't even remotely the same species. And the Chatot had said the same thing…What the hell?

"Exactly how old are you?" I inquired. The Absol looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that was rude. But if you must know, I'm not even 2 ½ years old yet." I raised both brows at this. She wasn't too much older than us. She continued to talk, and a almost…flirtatious smirk appeared on her face. "And how old are you Pooch? You're not a bad fighter, and you sure are the handsome one aren't you?"

For the second time this day, I went red in the face. I slightly spluttered when I responded with a simple question. "W-what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just answer the question."

"2. I'm a little over 2 years old." I nervously replied. She smirked once again and a devious look came to her face. The Elekid had let go of her neck by now, and so she walked over to me. Her face was now up close and personal to mine.

"And what exactly is with this much more friendly demeanor now?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, you were the one who attacked us first. Besides, we came to a truce I would suppose. You three stop trying to mutilate us, and we'll leave you alone." Was my response. She stared me down, still a bit suspicious.

"And why should I trust you?" She countered. I heaved a sigh.

"Why should we trust you?" I retorted. "Besides, do I look like I'm lying?" She gazed over me for a minute, and then stared pensively into my eyes, as if finding the answer there.

She sighed. "Alright. I believe you. But trust me, make one false move, and you're done for." I nodded.

"Same goes for you."

She shrugged. "I get it. And I was right when I said you were pretty good looking." She flashed me a suggestive grin. I was slightly unnerved by this, but quickly shook my head, and backed away.

Looking over to the Elekid and Chatot, I formalized a question in my head before the Absol could make anymore "advancements."

"So, uh, since we're at a truce here…I think it would be important to know our names perhaps?" The Absol shrugged at the suggestion.

"Sure, why not? Well the names Abby, and this-" She was cut off by the stifled laughter from Cinder, Serena and I. "What? What's so funny?"

Cinder spoke up. "Y-your name…oh come on…Abby? To an Absol?" Cinder continued to chuckle, while the now introduced Absol rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so original." I continued, laughing in the process. She walked past me, and her tail flicked my face.

"Shut it pooch. The name was given to me by my former trainer. The damn bastard had to give me such a horrifically cliché name. But he ended up releasing me, and damn, I have to say, it feels as good as hell to be rid of that douche." She explained this with a look of disdain on her face. She clearly did not like that trainer.

We all slowly seized our laughing. I coughed, and gestured for her to continue the introduction.

"Like I was saying, I'm Abby, the Elekid is Wattson and the Chatot is named Mozart." I nodded, and took up the introduction from there.

"My names Rufus, the Vulpix is named Cinder, and the Skitty is Serena." I introduced all three of us, and Cinder and Serena waved as I said their names. Abby nodded, and Wattson with Mozart still perched on his shoulder walked to her side. Those two aroused another question.

"Now, why do you have these two young ones in your care?" I asked. Abby looked down to the two.

"I found them when they were practically infants soon after I was released by my trainer. I took them in, and cared for them. So, they've come to know me by three names. Abby, Mommy, and boss." She replied. The boss one caught my attention.

"Excuse me? Boss?" Abby smirked at that.

"Well, yes, we have to get by somehow. So, I've trained them in the art of, well, thieving. Of course I don't make them do all the work, just the easy stuff that I'm not able to get away with myself. We especially like stealing from those bastards camping out here. But don't worry, they're not bad kids, and they're definitely not kleptomaniacs." She explained. I gawked in my mind. That was a little messed up. Ok, scratch that, that was really messed up. But I passed it off, it was none of our concern.

"Right." I said. "Now, if you may, can we fill up our water sacks? Without you trying to kill us? Our group is waiting for us, and we really need this water." Abby rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But what the heck are you guys and whoever is out there waiting for you doing here?" She asked.

"We're here to get rid of those fire type bastards camping out here. We're part of the Pokemon Military you know." A satisfied yet devious smile stretched itself across Abby's features.

"Really now? Then by all means, take all the water you need, whatever helps you prepare to kick their asses." I chuckled, and Serena and Cinder warily found the water sacks, and proceeded to fill them up once again.

Abby then began to walk off, Wattson and Mozart following.

As she passed by me, she quickly said. "You know, I find you being in the military quite attractive." She softly giggled and walked off into the inner depths of the small forest. I shuddered. She was…interesting…in a blunt and suggestive way.

Sighing, I turned to Cinder and Serena, who had filled up the water sacks. They placed them back into the bags.

"Lets go, I want to tend to these wounds, and I bet everyone is wondering where we are." They nodded, and we began to head back.

In no time, we had reached the group once again. When they noticed us, many came back, and were fairly surprised when they saw the condition we were in.

"What happened to you guys?" Ardillaila gasped. I was about to answer her when Buzz interrupted me.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Buzz sneered, and I just shot the annoying bug a glare.

Continuing, I simply stated "We had an….interesting encounter."

* * *

A/N: Ugh, I feel like...I did a crappy job on this chapter. Give me feedback on what you guys think...


	9. Enemy Lines: Part 3

Chapter 9

Enemy Lines: Part 3

Rufus's P.O.V

They were persistent at first, but luckily they decided to stop trying to delve into the story of what happened back at the watering hole. They left us be, and we tended to our wounds. Night came quickly, and we anxiously went to sleep, awaiting the attack that was to commence in the morning…

I was sprinting through the surprisingly thick oasis, Serena and Cinder tailing me. Our mission had begun, and I was fortunately placed in the same unit as Cinder and Serena. The rest were placed off into different groups, and I was surprised when we didn't get one of the superior officers. And yes, I counted Scouter Ray as a superior officer. Who wouldn't?

Commander Kief and Ace had simply gave me a wink, as if telling my they were confident in our ability to lead ourselves. I on the other hand, had slight doubt in this.

The side of the camp designated to us became visible through the trees and bushes. Slowing my sprint to a steady pace, I crouched down low into the underbrush. Serena and Cinder followed suit.

This camp was more securely guarded. Though there weren't a larger number of guards, but the guards they did have were actually aware of what was going around them. They were pacing back and forth, and actually looking around. I had to crouch down lower so as to be sure I wasn't noticeable.

My body practically laid flat against the ground, I looked to the open sky. It seemed to make camp, the fire types had to burn down some trees for open space, so this left no canopy above their base. This would allow a signal from none other than Scouter Ray.

When I saw the large bird circle up in the gray, yet bright sky, and dive back into the foliage above, I began to move in.

Our task was to not to take out guards, but in fact to make a distraction. With us occupying them, the rest could easily sneak up behind them without noticing, and take them down swiftly. Or at least, more swiftly than last time.

Setting the springs that were my muscles, I let out a small, feral growl. Then, with a mighty leap, I soared over the close by guard. I landed with a thud, skidding a bit as I did so. The guard, which was a crimson colored Vulpix, looked bewildered.

"What is this?" I looked over to my right to see a bipedal being with a cream head, arms and chest, and fiery orange legs with black, bird like feet. An orange tuft of fur was sprouting from its head. The gray bandana was wrapped around its left arm.

"This must be one of those troublesome Pokemon who have been stealing our provisions. No matter, annihilate it." The Combusken assumed with a wave of its clawed paw. I smirked. This assumption would cost them. They most likely didn't think there were many more enemies nearby.

I let out a mock growl, and Cinder and Serena jumped out beside me, startling the Vulpix, and others, once more.

"Ah, this must be the rest of them. Good, they have no chance. Now, kill them!" The Combusken ordered the last part quite harshly, which contradicted to the calm demeanor it had just been presenting.

Not wanting to ignite the wrath of the Combusken, the fire types did as commanded, and all attacked simultaneously.

Whether it was a tackle, or a stream of fire, we dodged each strike, even if it was barely. When we could, we dealt back ones of our own, which were difficult for most to avoid, if they could.

Assuming they were a well enough distraction, we waited for the mighty attack to commence. And commence it did.

With a deathly silence, many of the attacking enemies were taken out. Bites to the jugular seemed to be a favorite among our grounded allies, while death dives were the chosen motive of Ray.

I dealt a swift bite to the skull of a Cyndaquil, rendering it either dead, or whatever state of uselessness it could be in.

Dodging a tackle to the side from a Growlithe, I sent a clawed paw towards its snout, knocking it down while also giving it a nasty laceration. I looked towards the Combusken to see it combating none other than Ace. Fighting type against fighting type, they exchanged jabs. But not being prepared for lower attacks, the Combusken sent a swift low kick to Ace's feet, sending the Hitmonchan flat on his back. The Combusken then sent a stream of fire at Ace's head, who managed to roll of to the side in the nick of time, quickly jumping to his feet. He raised his large red fists again, sending a flurry of punches at the Combusken, who dodged as best it could, but could not avoid all of the speeding fists.

Consecutively after the barrage of jabs, Ace then brought his fist up with blinding speed at the Combusken's chin, delivering a surely painful uppercut.

Ace's adversary flew up and back, crashing loudly into a tent.

Letting out a victorious chuckle at my superior officers fight, I turned back to my fighting. I turned just in time to see a Torkoal charging me, while blowing thick, white smoke from its nostrils. Leaping up, I landed on its back, and sent a kick with my hind legs to its head, sending it down towards the ground. Before it crashed, I jumped off, twisting in air so as to land facing my opponent.

I landed near the edge of the camp, and tensed, preparing for any strike at any moment. When I looked around, however, I didn't see many more fights going on. Most of our enemies were dead, taken down, or just being finished up. So, it was just me and the Torkoal.

Speaking of which, the armored furnace staggered up from the crater it had created with its head, and faced me, an inflamed irritation present on its expression. With neck breaking speed, it launched forward in a rapid spin. My eyes widening, I side stepped it, and foolishly attempted to kick it to the side with my hind legs.

Though they did make contact and sabotaged the spinning of the tortoise, I winced greatly at the pain of my legs being jarred by the hard shell. Not the smartest decision I've made.

I let out a grunt as my hind legs ungracefully landed on the ground, and practically buckled as they did so. I limped to face my foe, who had crashed into the ground, its large shell making an even larger indentation in the surface of the Earth's crust.

The Torkoal came out of its shell, seemingly disorientated. It staggered as it stood up, shaking its head as it turned to me. Seeing me, it snorted out billows of the white smog, causing me to cough.

Momentarily distracted, the Torkoal began to charge a ball of fire in its mouth. Noticing, I tried to sidestep as the fiery blast was released, but my jarred legs made this difficult to do so. I could feel the heat from the blast as it was moments away from impacting and scorching my being. Just as it was about to hit me, I was tackled from the side, moved out of the way of the impending danger.

"God, you're such an idiot!" I recognized the voice above me as Sam's. "That kick wasn't the smartest thing you've ever done." I felt heat rise into my face due to embarrassment. That was indeed a foolish maneuver I had pulled off.

Sam had already gotten off from me, and I stood up as well, directing my gaze to the Torkoal, who once again snorted out clouds of smoke. It was clearly becoming frustrated with its failed attempts at injuring me. Opening up its mouth, another ball of flame began to form, but it was disrupted from its attack as a shot of ember hit the side of its face, resulting in the fire ball diminishing. I looked to the source of the attack to see a cocky Cinder. The Torkoal turned to him and sent a thick veil of smog at him. Cinder was taken from sight, but I could hear coughs coming from the dark cloud.

The Torkoal's moment of triumph was destroyed as a barrage of golden stars smashed into the opposite side its head. Golden explosions resulted as each of the stars landed a hit. I looked over to Sam, who had a triumphant smirk stretched across her maw. I looked back to the Torkoal to be surprised when I saw a familiar Vulpix latched on to the Torkoal's long neck. The large fire turtle frantically swung its head back and forth, but Cinder refused to let go. But, with a mighty swing, Cinder was finally shaken loose, but now without tearing the skin from part of the turtle's neck first.

It cried in agony as the crimson flesh beneath was revealed, and tendons strained in its neck at the pain. I was a little queasy at the sight of the bloodied muscle, but soon got over the feeling. As if giving up the fight, the Torkoal sunk to its knees, moaning in pain.

Cinder came over to us, spitting blood, and most likely skin, out of his mouth. Blood mixed in with his red fur.

"Gross. Remind me to never do that again." Cinder licked one of his paws, and brought it up to his muzzle to try and wipe off the blood. I chuckled at the Vulpix, and Sam shook her head.

"It was stupid, but effective. Better than what _runt _over here did." I growled lightly at the usage of runt. Cinder laughed at Sam's comment, and smiled.

"Heh, suppose you're right. Well, looks like everyone here has been taken care of, eh?" Cinder looked around the small camp, to see defeated enemies and victorious allies.

I grinned lightly at this accomplishment. This camp had much less causalities than the last. I walked away from the now conversing Sam and Cinder, and looked to the front of the camp. I saw Serena walking over by a pile of destroyed tents. Thinking for a moment, I reached a paw towards my bag.

But my grin faltered. I saw movement in the damaged tents, and much to my grim surprise, I saw the beaten Combusken rise from the wreckage. An infuriated look was the expression it wore, and it looked ready to exact revenge on anything nearby. Which happened to be Serena. Who had her back turned.

And that's when I saw the malicious glint in the Combusken's eyes, and saw its long, shining meat cleavers it called claws flew.

I tried to run, but my horribly jarred legs would prevent me from reaching in time. My eyes widening, my paw dove into the sack at my side, and clasped the first hard object I felt.

Just as the Combusken raised a claw, I let out an earth shattering "NO!" and threw with all my might.

* * *

A/N: I know, a short chapter, but all for the purpose of that horrible cliff hanger, lol.


	10. Enemy Lines: Part 4

Chapter 10

Enemy Lines: Part 4

Serena's P.O.V

I was a bit startled when the exclaimed word of "No" reached my ears. As if finding the answer behind me, I turned around, only to come face to face with the insane glare of a Combusken and the glint of its rapidly lowering claws. And these claws were heading straight for my face.

Just as those meat cleavers were about to puncture me, the Combusken let out a loud grunt, and its head whip lashed to the side. This caused its claws to falter in movements, and give me time to take a jump back and out of range.

Whatever it was that hit the Combusken in the head landed near me. A curious glance gained most of my attention when I saw the stone. I knew this was no time to be investigating an object, but I couldn't help myself. The stone was of a dark grayish color, and it shined brilliantly. Glancing up, I noticed the Combusken shaking its head, but its blood lustful gaze reached me again. It let out a snort, and was preparing to attack once more.

Realizing this, I instantly went into a more defensive stance. This caused one of my hind paws to brush against the mysterious stone. Upon touching said object, I began to feel a strange tingling sensation that spread throughout my whole being. My vision began to momentarily blur, and suddenly a bright flash of seething light filled my sight. The tingling sensation became overwhelming for what seemed to be only a split second, and then, as startling as all of it came, it diminished. The light filling my sight quickly began to dissipate.

As my perception began to return, I noticed I felt…Different. But I pushed that worry to the side, as I remembered the Combusken. I looked to it, to see a shocked expression glued to me. Silently gulping, I tried the best of my ability to look at myself. I looked down at my paws, only to notice a strange, purplish pink collar appendage around my neck, and my legs seemed to be much longer. I no longer had a stubby body, but a much more elegant and slender one.

I had evolved into a Delcatty; but how? I then looked back to where the stone lay to see it no longer with a lustrous gleam, but with a dull, and unappealing sheen. It was as if all of its life force or energy-if a rock could have any- in it was sucked out. I then realized what had happened. That stone had to have been a Moonstone, and when I touched it, it prompted me into evolving.

I looked back up the Combusken to see it shaking off its startled expression. It once again had its previous vengeful glare. I let out a warning growl as it took a step forward. It did not waver.

It took another step, and then a wicked smile appeared on its beak, which then released a flurry of ember. Narrowing my eyes, I leapt to the side easily dodging. I kept my eye on the enemy, for one false move could be my demise.

The Combusken scoffed. Its beak opened once again to reveal a ball of fire forming. It soon blasted out in a stream on flames, and I quickly moved out of the way, the stream of fire burning the area I once stood at. The flamethrower continued to follow, and I growled in frustration as I ran from it.

I ran in a circular motion around the Combusken, gradually getting closer to it. As I determined that I was in close enough proximity to initiate an attack, I began to charge energy into my tail. It stiffen up and glowed a luminescent sliver. Rufus wasn't the only one that learned iron tail.

I dashed forward, and the Combusken was expecting me to hit it with my iron tail. But instead, I used my faint attack, to hit it from behind, which surprised it. I then leaped up, spinning around in the process, and bringing my iron tail down on its unprotected skull. There was a loud cracking noise as my iron tail made contact.

Pushing off with my tail I nimbly landed a few feet away, and watched as the fire type crumpled, the feather crest on its head practically destroyed, and blood soon covering it from the gruesome wound on its head. I moved to the safety of my allies, who had been sitting off to the side lines and watching. That agitated me slightly.

When I looked back to the Combusken, I was a bit shaken. Its eyes were bulged open and bloodshot, and they glistened with pure, undefined rage. Then they went dull, though that rage and hatred still seemed to be present.

Gulping slightly, I turned back to my comrades, where multiple of them were staring at them with fascination. Among them was Rufus, a cute gawking expression on his face. I blushed slightly and giggled. I walked up to him and noticed how small he was now compared to me. Smirking, I flicked him on the nose lightly.

"Thanks for the help Pooch." I giggled at his sheepish expression.

Rufus's P.O.V

After that comment, I couldn't help but feel sheepish and a bit guilty. Though it wasn't entirely my fault. I was roaring to go and help her, after recovering from the realization of her startling and unexpected evolution. But Ace had put out his arm stopping anyone, most specifically me, from going in to help her.

"She can handle it on her own," was all he stated. I was pissed at first when he said that, but obediently and reluctantly backed down. And I watched in pure fascination and she easily took down the Combusken. I hadn't even realized myself she knew iron tail.

But now as I looked up at the new Serena-no, it was still the same Serena, just a different appearance- I couldn't believe I doubted her. To me, she seemed amazing. And I couldn't stop mentally kicking myself over even doubting her for a second in that fight.

I looked back up at her with a small, sheepish, and maybe even a bit of a guilty, smile. She smiled back softly at me, and must of noticed that hint of self loathing.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was just joking. Besides, judging by the sound of that voice, I would say you were the one who threw that moonstone."

I blinked. Moonstone? And then the realization hit me. That stone was in fact a moonstone, and it must have been the projectile I threw. And apparently Serena touched it, which triggered evolution. I smirked widely at this.

"If it weren't for you, I may not even be here," she stated. That was true, but I still was a bit guilty about doubting her and not helping. But I didn't let it show this time. She smiled that sweet, heart-warming smile of hers down at me, and then walked off to who knows where and why. I watched her walk for just a moment before I felt a certain Vulpix slide in next to me and nudge me in the side.

"Hmm, we thought she was cute before, look at her now." Cinder flashed me a suggestive smile, and my eye slightly twitched at his comment. Raising a paw, I smacked him in the back of the head, smiling when I received a yelp. He rubbed his head, and whined at me, asking "what'd you do that for?" I denied him a reason.

But continuing to glance over at Serena, I had to admit, she was…well, gorgeous now. Damn…I felt embarrassed admitting that to myself.

Time passed, and any enemies left alive were questioned. But again, they didn't seem to know anything. We might have gotten more information if the Combusken was alive, but nobody blamed Serena. She did what she had to do. Besides, I for one thought that Combusken was too bloodthirsty to keep alive.

Letting the nuisances go, they ran off, not even sparing a glance back, afraid we would change our minds. I shook my head. This fire type army had cowards for fighters, and only half of them were loyal. I heavily doubted they were going back to the tyrants. Fear for their lives probably overrode that choice.

We once again decided to just keep camp at the enemy base, and after cleaning up bodies that were beginning to stink, we settled for sleep.

During the night, I woke up only a few times. But each time, I would glance at the bushes, and I swore I had seen a glimpse of gleaming red eyes staring at me. But I would blink my blurry vision, and they would be gone. Shaking my groggy head, I settled it back down each time, and fell back into slumber, sometimes hearing soft giggling lulling me to sleep.

Abby's P.O.V

I watched from the underbrush as the little army began to march off to their next destination. Wattson, with Mozart perched on his shoulder, sat up in the foliage of a tree, watching from there. The clouds were more dispersed today, and pure sunlight poured down through seams in the canopy.

I glanced back as Wattson climbed down the tree, though slipping near the base and falling on his rump. He and Mozart giggled, and tried to catch some of the leaves that were either thrown up from the landing, or from the rustled canopy as Wattson climbed down. I smiled gently at them, yet rolled my eyes. I called them over. They obediently did so.

"Alright we're going to be migrating once more," I explained to them. They smiled brightly. They loved to travel just as much as I did. I then pointed the sickle on my head at the now leaving unit.

"We're going to be following Rufus and them, alright?" They nodded. I then smirked. "And the next time you see Rufus and from then on, I want you to call him 'Daddy'."

* * *

A/N: Once again, another short chapter. Hehe, and what a strange way to end a chapter huh? XD


	11. Enemy Lines: Part 5

Chapter 11

Enemy Lines: Part 5

? P.O.V

_My bored gaze traveled over the expanse of the large cavern. The red-orange rock creating it was bathed in dancing shadows from the surrounding flames around the perimeter. Sitting atop a large rock, I simmered in the heat of the lava flowing along side me and the heat rising up from the boulder I sat upon. To any other non-fire type beast, the heat would have been most likely unbearable, but to me, one of the greatest fire types of all, found the temperature at a very suitable and comfortable level._

_My contented moment was cut short however when the presence of another being entered the cavern. I cracked open one of my large orange glowing eyes to see who this intruder was. I let out a dissatisfied grumble when I saw who it was._

_Turning my head, but still not getting up, I faced the being who had entered. It was a small ghost type, with a gray, rag-doll like body. Its head stretched back into what resembled a hood. I smirked when I saw the zipper mouth not in its usual smile, but in a deep nervous frown._

"_What is it, Sargeus?" My voice rumbled like rocks tumbling over each other. The Banette nearly jumped as I regarded him. _

"_I have some…note worthy news my liege." I smirked at the term liege, but motioned for the small ghost type to continue._

"_It seems that the enemy has sent out a special unit to take out your three scouting camps. I'm afraid by now they might have reached the second base, but they have most certainly have not reached the last and most important," the Banette explained with a uneasiness present in his being. I kept my face neutral as I replied._

"_Usually any type other than fire would be of no use or even considered by me. I mean, I might as well crush in your skull right now," Sargeus gulped at that notion, causing me to smirk, "but, you have shown your worth. Therefore I will not do so." _

_Sargeus seemed to be relieved at this, and visibly relaxed, but not by much. Snorting, I ordered a nearby Magmar to me._

"_Yes master?" The Magmar had a neutral face when speaking in my presence, and I would have admired it, if I really cared._

"_Order Kael to send a message to General Feng about this. And when relaying the message, I want him to know that if he fails, there will be dire consequences," the Magmar saluted, and moved out, no doubt to find Kael. Grunting, I turned back to Sargeus._

"_Are you still here?" This was enough to make the Banette aware I no longer needed him around. He quickly turned and scampered out of the cavern, to who knows or cares where._

_Grumbling I laid my giant head back down upon my steel gauntleted legs. Ready to fall back into my contented state, I was once again interrupted. _

"_So…what do you think of that Sargeus character?" I looked to my right to see sitting beyond the lava another large and imposing figure. He had been there the whole time, as well as the other being who spoke next._

"_Yes… Do you think such a worthless type is of much more use? Or should even be trusted?" I looked to my left to see another quadruped like myself, soaking up the heat of the near by flowing lava. I scoffed._

"_Of course I don't trust him. But he is too much of a worthless coward to do anything. He won't turn against us, he knows better than too. Besides, with how far down the road he's taken, there is no going back for him," I simply replied. This earned a chuckle from the being on my right._

"_You are most likely right, as always, Malfurace," I smugly smirked._

"_Of course, what else would anyone expect?" This earned a chuckle from all three of us. It resounded in the burning cavern, like a low rumble of a volcano erupting._

Rufus's P.O.V

We had been traveling for hours, and still, nothing was in sight. I suspected that this next camp may take more than a day to reach. Before I even knew it, the sun was beginning to set, and luckily, the blistering heat began to go down along with it.

I suppose it was lucky that it was rather clear today, for when the deep orange was just lining the horizon and melding with dark blue of the night sky, stars gradually became visible, and twinkled brilliantly. I hadn't seen stars in quite a while.

As we continued to march, my head was constantly tilted back, as to admire the glowing beacons in the heavens. This was probably the longest we had ever marched, and I would have been trotting with my head held low in exhaustion if it weren't for the distant stars. A small smile was present on my face for the rest of the time we marched.

When we found a suitable area to rest for the night was when I stopped marveling at the stars, for just that moment however. For it was hard to keep my gaze from straying up towards the sky, since the orange light of day had long disappeared, and allowed them to shine at their full brilliance.

Once done scouting in almost near darkness, I trudged back to our intended camp, and began to look for a nice area to lay my body to rest. I found a nice place by a rather large boulder with a tree growing beside it. Curling up into a ball there, I prepared to drift off to sleep. But, unfortunately, that turned out quite troublesome to me.

Though I was tired, I just couldn't bring myself to sleep, which annoyed me. Sighing heavily, I turned onto my back, and continued to marvel at the twinkling lights in the sky. It was well into the night, and about everyone had to have been sleeping soundly. Thus I assumed I was the only one to witness what seemed at the time something insignificant.

While still gazing up, a large blotch blocked out the sky above me for a nanosecond as it sped by. I was startled at sudden appearance and jumped, ensuing into my current position; sprawled out on my side.

I momentarily kept my startled gaze at where the blotch had passed. But then I shook my head, got into a more comfortable position, and finally tried to fall asleep.

That blotch; it was nothing, insignificant…wasn't it?

? P.O.V

A usual scowl was etched onto my draconic face. My penetrating golden gaze flickered between the glowing fire and the large illuminated camp in the surrounding area. My scowl deepened, shadows emphasizing my dislike of the sight about me.

I sat at the head of the camp, giving me a view of the whole base around me. Soldiers were lounging about, chatting up storms, even those that were supposed to be guarding. I growled. Worthless beasts…they brought the reputation of fire types to shame.

Deciding to ignore the damned soldiers, I looked down to admire the claws on one of my orange scaled paws. I smugly smirked at the white appendages that glistened in the firelight. But my moment of satisfaction was destroyed in a deafening boom as a large beast landed in the center of the camp. Narrowing my eyes, I looked past the erratically flaring fire to see who the intruder was.

I frowned deeply-deeper than usual-at the sight of a large, orange dragon with a muscular flaming tail. I scoffed at the sight of my final evolution.

"What the hell are you doing here Kael?" I growled out in a gruff voice. I didn't bother to get up and greet him. He could hear me from here just fine.

The large Charizard brought his head in my directing, his tendon bulging neck twisting as he did so. His cold, faded green eyes did not waver as they met my intense golden glower.

"I have received an order from the Fire Tyrant's themselves to come and bring you vital information," Kael explained with no emotion evident in his voice. That was one of the things that pissed me off about this guy. He never showed any emotion no matter what; it was infuriating. Snarling, I nodded, telling him to relay the information. He obliged.

"It seems a special unit of that pathetic Pokemon Military has been sent out. It seems they have learned about the whereabouts of these scouting camps and we suspect they have already taken out the other two. They will probably be on their way to this one to ambush it very soon," Kael stated this as he began to look at his claws, as I had done earlier, as if seeming to become bored by this whole situation. I silently growled at this.

"How many are in this unit?" I asked next. Kael glanced at me, but then looked back to his claws.

"This information was not conceived. But I suspect its small, but still large enough to take out our scouting camps. So most likely around the same amount as this one." I looked off to the side and snarled to myself at this. I looked back up and waited for anything else, but did not receive any sufficient responses.

"That it? If so, get the hell out of my camp. You have no reason to linger here any longer," I snapped out, the flame on my tail momentarily flaring up. The charizard raised a scaly brow.

"Oh believe me, I don't intend to stay here any longer than I have to General Feng," Kael idly stated, still looking down at his claws. I scoffed, but stopped when he suddenly turned a more serious gaze up to me.

"But one more thing. If you fail, and if you happen to survive, there shall be _dire_ consequences, I, and Lord Malfurace, assure you." And with that, the Charizard spread his wings, and once again took flight into the air, stirring the it considerably, blowing dust and debris around. I narrowed my eyes as I watched the flying lizard rise into the sky and sore off. But deep down, those last words sent a chilling fear into the pit of my stomach.

I nervously scoffed to myself. I would not fail. I _could _not fail.

Rufus's P.O.V

We set off to march again almost as soon as we awoke. The incessant marching was beginning to get on my nerves, but I did little more then grumble. There were no more stars to gander at so as to pass the time, so I tried to formulate something else that could take up my time.

Which was when I decided to start giving glances towards Serena. The very thought of this made me try to hide my face sheepishly in embarrassment, but I resisted the urge. I mean, now that I truly got to see, she was in fact beautiful. Even more so than what I previously thought. Before she was just simply cute…but now she was not just beautiful, but elegant as well in form and body. Her name truly matched her more than ever now.

Gulping lightly, I brought my gaze back forward and decided to keep it there now. My glances may be seen and considered frivolous to anyone noticing. Even if they weren't. Sighing, I decided to do a truly trivial activity. Looking up at the skies and trying to make out shapes in the clouds.

Time passed, and when I finally looked back ahead, I could tell we had been marching for hours. The sun was already high in the sky, and ahead there was a large full arch with humongous boulders surrounding it. I blinked at the natural barriers, and couldn't help but think this was where the next camp was.

Which was in fact, true.

"Alright soldiers, the next camp is surrounded and protected by those large boulders and that huge arch. So if we wish to reach it, we're going to have to do some climbing," Ace suddenly explained to us, pointing a red paw at the natural formation as he talked. I gazed up at the immense size of the formation and boulders and knew this would be quite the climb…

And quite the climb it was. As stealthily as a group of Pokemon with diverse body types, we began our ascent of the boulders. It was unnerving, steadily climbing higher and higher, on most likely unstable rock. More then once I almost lost my footing and just narrowly escaped tumbling down the rock face.

By the time we had reached the top, I was trembling and my breath came out ragged. It was then that I learned I was most definitely afraid of heights.

Gulping down the little saliva that was in my maw, I looked down the interior edge of the boulders. I looked down to see in the distance, in the middle of a extremely small, hidden valley-like area, was a camp. This camp was significantly larger than the other two, and it looked as if a stream was flowing by it. Even though this "valley" was tiny, the camp was still a bit of a ways off, and we needed to cross rugged high ground of boulders to reach it. Sighing, I began to head off in the camps general direction once more.

Trudging on for what I estimated as an hour, we were finally just within reach of the camp. We just had to cross a very unbalanced area, where rocks, formations, and layers of previous dried up lava flows jutted out and stacked on the land.

Cautiously moving forward, the camp was steadily becoming closer and closer. I inferred that we were attacking as soon as possible, since we were already so close.

My gaze flickered from side to side every now and then. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, but I always though it a good idea to keep watch for sentries. But so far I spotted nothing. Even when we were mere few hundred yards away from the still obscured camp, I detected no movement around us. Until now.

As we all gathered together to check our surroundings, my peripheral vision picked up a flurry of movement around us. Turning on my heel, I almost gasped as we were all surrounded by at least 15 fire types. They all had cold and malicious smirks distorting their faces as they circled around us or climbed down or around from formations and boulders they were hiding behind. And of course, they all bore the bandana with the Fire type symbol on it.

Growling, I looked for any opening, but we were trapped like Pichu's surrounded by a group of Meowth.

"W-what's happening?" I heard Ampierre cry out as my allies all spun around to see the commotion.

I looked to Ace to see a dark look crossing his face.

"It appears _we've_ been ambushed."

* * *

A/N: Lol, sorry for all the P.O.V changes! I swear though, this will probably be the last chapter with multiple P.O.V changes in it. And...I feel like this chapter came out weird. What do you guys think?

Oh, and updates may be a bit slower, due to school. So...yeah XD


	12. Enemy Lines: Part 6

**A/N: Yeah...sorry about the long update. School, plus terrible writers block came up. Hehe. So, yeah, this chapter may not be of best quality...sorry. On the bright side, its a long one this time, hehe.**

**So, without further ado, the next chapter to Pains of War.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Enemy Lines: Part 6

Rufus's P.O.V

"What do you mean we've been ambushed? How the hell would they know we were here?" I barked at Ace. I was frustrated at the prospect that our secret mission was somehow revealed. This led to my erratic guesses, one standing out the most among them.

"Damn'it! I bet it was one of our "prisoners of war" that came here and warned them!" I growled out, shooting a glance to both of my superior officers.

"Now Rufus, try not to jump to conclusions!" Serena hastily spoke up, trying to calm me. But I would not have it. There wasn't any other explanation to this. Whirling around on my heels, I faced her pretty face, which I might have admired if I wasn't so pissed.

"What other damn explanation do you have, huh? It had to be those soldiers we let go! We should have killed them! And now we're ambushed, and all because of our leaders risky decision!" Serena gasped at what I thought was my outburst. This caused my face to soften and to let up on my snarl. Just as I was about to conjure up an apology, my head rocked and my vision flashed white as something hit me behind the head.

Tumbling to the ground, I found the real reason why she gasped. My vision still blurred, I made out the fuzzy picture of orange scaly feet. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I brought my gaze up to see a orange lizard with a gradually fading glow encasing its paw. It smirked disdainfully down at me, its brows furrowed deeply.

"Already letting down your guard? Tsk tsk. How you managed to defeat the last scouting camps, I'll never know," the Pokemon I recognized despite my headache as a Charmeleon spat out. I winced as he- I deciphered this from the tone of his voice- clenched his faintly illuminated paw, which caused it to flare up in glow momentarily. He snickered sadistically at my reaction.

Turning to the fire types surrounding us, the Charmeleon flicked a wrist at them, while saying, "apprehend them. I don't want to kill them right away. I want to see them squirm."

He turned back to us with a malicious fang-showing grin. I growled defiantly at him, and when I felt I had enough strength, I began to stand up again. But he launched a powerful glowing foot into my gut, knocking the wind out of me and sending me rolling. I eventually and abruptly stopped when the back of my skull collided with a large rock. My vision flashed white once again before quickly fading to black…

When I awoke, my head was pounding. My first instinct was to raise a paw to it, but it came to my unsettling realization I was bounded by thick, scratchy ropes. Every time I moved, it caused the abrasive material to rub against my already irritated skin.

"Oh you have got to be kidding…" I trailed off in that sentence when all that was going on around me became clear. Not too far from me my comrades were also tied up, except for a non-present Buzz. Shaking my head, I turned to the nearest ally by me, who happened to be Ace.

"Augh, how the heck did these guys beat you? And why are you guys still tied up? I'm sure you guys could easily get out of these…right?" I croaked out, my throat also a little sore. Ace turned his head to me, which also revealed a light purple bruise forming beneath his eye.

"Yes…We probably would have defeated them…if they hadn't gotten a hold of a hostage…" I titled my head in confusion at this, but turned my attention back forward when cackling rang out.

"Ah, I see you are all awake. Good, very good. I wouldn't want you all to miss out on this," the Charmeleon from earlier rubbed his scaly hands together as he cackled this out. That freaky and seemingly unnatural smirk of his seemed to be growing wider with every passing second. I supposed since he was the one doing all the talking he was the leader of this camp. Fine picked leader he was.

The overly sadistic Charmeleon walked over to a tree, one which when I laid eyes on caused my heart to almost stop. Dry timber was surrounding its base, and tied to it with that same scratchy rope was the pompous Beedrill.

I didn't very much like the guy…but I didn't want him dead, that was for sure. I truly dreaded what that orange lizard had planned.

Buzz was struggling uselessly, for his stingers were tied off to a point where he could not cut the ropes with them.

"For your treachery against the great Fire Tyrants, and more importantly me, the mighty General Feng, you shall all suffer a slow and agonizing death," the Charmeleon, this disdainful General Feng, spat out, "starting with your little bug here,"

He let out a deep chuckle as he took a step towards the tree, his hands behind his back. Running a lethally sharpened claw across the bark, he brought it precariously close to Buzz's face.

"You shall all now bare witness to your comrade being burned alive by our flame. The fact that he's a bug doesn't help in the matter,"

Throwing back his head and cackling once more, he walked away from the tree. Going to an alignment of 5 of his soldiers, he stood tall and proud by them. He took a glance at us, savoring in some of our disheartened and horrified faces. Another pernicious smile appeared, and he raised a paw that was deadlier in more than one way. Just as it was about to fall like a guillotine on a criminals neck, a strange sound, like something cutting through air pervaded the now deathly silence. And then in an instant General Feng was howling in pain, holding a now deeply lacerated paw.

Blood seeped immensely from in-between his stubby fingers and dripped onto the ground. His soldiers poised for starting the fire were now gaping at their General. General Feng snarled when he looked up at them.

"What the hell are you idiots waiting for? Set the god damn tree on fire! NOW!" But before his soldiers could act on that order, a similar sound to before was heard, but amplified. And the next thing I knew, it was a blood bath.

Agonized cries rung out as blood splattered through the air. The 5 fire starters were now fallen on the ground, their backs mutilated. A few were still alive and moaning, and trying to crawl out of any further crossfire.

On a nearby boulder, I saw a sight I would have never thought I'd welcome.

A feminine Absol was standing there, charging an ice beam in her maw. It soon launched forward and encased the feet of a Magby.

Soon after the attack was fired, she leaped off from the boulder, and bounded down over to us. Before you could blink she severed the ropes bounding me with a sweep of her horn. I laughed in relief at the sight of her.

"Alright Abby! I would have never thought you'd be the one to rescue us from such a dire situation."

Abby quirked an eyebrow with a playful smirk on her face. "I can't let my stud-muffin be maimed now can? I suppose the same applies to your friends."

I grimaced slightly at her comment, but quickly jumped to my feet as she moved onto Ace, and so on. Wrinkling my nose, I barreled into the closest enemy by me, easily knocking it down. In quick succession, I delivered a bite to its neck.

Glancing around, I quickly locked my sights on Buzz, who was now struggling more than ever. Not wasting another second, I dashed over to Buzz, narrowly dodging enemies.

Skidding to a halt before the tree, I began to flex my claws and swipe them against the thick bindings. My claws cut through only a bit every swipe, and I wasn't getting anywhere fast. I could feel the tension radiating off of Buzz as he patiently waited as best as anyone could in such a situation.

As I worked, I heard Buzz suddenly shout "Watch out!" Whirling around, I stumbled out of the way of glinting metal. Wide eyed, I felt warm liquid drip softly on my fur. I realized even after dodging I had gotten cut. Small as it may be, I still got hit.

Looking at my offender, I growled when it was General Feng. He had an infuriated snarl cracking his features, and held in his uninjured paw, his right one, was a gleaming dagger. I wondered for an instant where he had gotten such a weapon.

Snorting, Feng spat a small ball of fire at me, which I was able to dodge quite easily. Eyeing my opponent, my gaze averted to the blade he held. It looked as if it were constructed of obsidian, but it was too strong to be of such a material. Feng chuckled, though he looked far from amused.

"I see your curious about this dagger," Feng said as he circled me, the said blade held up menacingly, "well, all you need to know is it was forged by no mere man, but by Pokemon, and fire types at that. One of the best weapons you could ever get your grimy paws on comes from a legendary forge, where practically no beast has ever laid eyes upon and is still alive."

I snorted at the comment of fire types. This guy took any opportunity to brag about his type and how superior it was. But besides that, I was actually fascinated by such a tale. I might have asked more if this wasn't a dangerous enemy bent on killing and ripping me to pieces.

Satisfied with what he had told me, the Charmeleon lunged forward thrusting the glossy black blade at me. Stepping to the side, I escaped, though a few hairs were trimmed from my chest.

Deciding to retaliate, I moved in before he could bring the knife back around. I swiped my paw along his maw, and Feng jumped back as my claws made contact. He was now holding his still bleeding paw up to his jaw line. I couldn't quite tell whether I had drawn blood or not because of his sliced paw.

I couldn't attack well from close range with the knife, so I dismissed the idea of charging in. I needed to disarm him somehow. But I hadn't learned any ranged moves.

Formulating any sort of strategy, I began to circle slowly. Feng copied my actions. He removed his injured paw from the side of his face as he did so. A long blood smear started from just below his right eye and ended before his collar bone.

Licking his lips, Feng once again charged a speedy ball of fire within his mouth. The ball expanded into a wide fiery beam. Jumping off to the side, I felt the heat radiate off of the flamethrower as it passed me and smashed against the ground. Any vegetation that was around combusted into fire balls, and the ground was singed black as the devastating blast of fire ended.

I brought my attention from the flamethrower back to my opponent, only for it to get ripped away again as I heard Buzz let out a cry. Looking over to where he was still tied up, I noticed smoke drifting up before him. My eyes widened as I looked to the base of the tree to see it and the timber catching fire.

"Buzz!" I attempted to run over to the trapped Buzz, but a blast of fire blocked my way. I skidded to a halt before I could literally dash into the inferno. Turning my head, I growled at Feng, who now had two of his own soldiers at his side who were helping to boost the flamethrower.

They ceased their fire, and Feng cracked a wicked smile. "You aren't going anywhere pooch!"

I glanced back to Buzz, and watched as the flames began to consume the tree with gaining speed. He struggled, and he held the lower part of his body up as high as he could to prolong the evading of being burned. I was now conflicted. If I stayed to fight, Buzz would burn alive. If I moved to help him, and wasn't fast enough, I could possibly be burned alive as well.

The quick decision I had to make was developing a migraine, and just as I was about to put my final decision into action, I saw Abby leap to the side of the tree.

"Don't worry Rufus, I got this one!" Despite how she usually was, she had a dead-serious look on her face. I nodded in thanks as I watched her slash her sickle down on the binds trapping Buzz. Before you could blink, he went flying off and far from the tree, not even taking the time to thank Abby. I heard her grunt something along the lines of "ungrateful bug."

Turning my head back to my now three opponents, I gulped silently. Feng now had a ticked look on his face, and a rather large vein was pulsing along his temple.

Feng cast his angered glare towards me as the tree went ablaze. Preparing myself to face off against three enemies, Abby ran in beside me.

"Suppose I can't let you take on these three alone now can I?" She said, analyzing said Pokemon.

"I'll take those other two; you take out the General. I would think you'd want to take him on, hmm?" She turned her head to me and raised a brow. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," was my gruff reply.

General Feng narrowed his eyes at us, and flicked his injured paw at his subordinates- which evidently threw some blood on them- signaling them to circle around us. Noticing this right away, Abby moved as fast as lightning. Just a white blur, she sped towards one of the two soldiers, a weasel Pokemon with a blue green back, beige underbelly, and fire blazing on its back and head. The Quilava had no chance to act.

Swiping her head up in an arc, a long gash and explosion of blood followed. Clutching his paws up towards his bleeding and spurting chest, the Quilava gurgled, and dropped to the ground. Blood dribbling from its mouth melded with the rapidly spreading pool of blood from his fatal chest wound.

A loud snarl erupted from General Feng, and while stomping his foot, pointed an accusing finger at the other hesitating subordinate.

"You! Attack you wretched fool!" Trembling, the subordinate slowly backed away, then turned attempting to flee. I could see Abby start after the enemy, only to be stopped in her tracks as the sound of blazing fire and air filled the area. All eyes and attention was focused on this disturbance.

From the maw of General Feng blasted forth a raging attack of blue, purple, and yellow fire. The move known as dragon rage struck the backside of the unfortunate soldier. Falling with a bloodcurdling scream, its body was enveloped by the flames. Movement was erratic and even spastic, but the beast soon stilled, the fire lingering.

Everyone around was breathless. None of us really thought they were so cruel and stupid enough to kill their own. Maybe the Fire Tyrants, but not the soldiers themselves.

The Charmeleon's eyes were bloodshot from seething rage, and his jaw was clenched tightly. Whirling around for all to hear, he shouted out with pure disdain: "You're all pathetic, all of you! Stand up and fight you pieces of shit! Or I'll fucking kill you all!" Steam actually began to coil up from his nostrils.

Everyone seemed to wince at this. It seemed as if this outburst and cruel killing had seized all fighting at the time being.

Eyes flicking erratically, Feng spat. "So be it!" Turning back to me, he let out a strained war cry, and launched forth. With dagger in hand, he swiped at me, and I repeatedly attempted to dodge each, but was still sliced up in the process.

In a flash, Feng spun around, and brought his powerful tail crashing into my side. For the second time today, the breath was knocked out of me, and I went rolling to the side, dangerously close to the still burning tree.

Scrambling to my feet, and I jumped out of the way as Feng's large claws came crashing down. The offending and already injured appendage smashed into the blazing trunk of the tree.

Disregarding any pain felt, if any, Feng pulled his whole paw from the inferno with a jerk. His whole paw was still ablaze, and he used this to his advantage.

With mighty swings and thrusts, he attempted to barrel his flaming claws or fist into me. Ducking and weaving, I managed to dodge most punches. But then he sent a torrid uppercut into my chin. I went sprawling back, my jaw in agony from the hit.

Advancing upon me quickly, the enraged Charmeleon lifted up his deadly blade.

"Your life ends here wretch." With a nasty curl of his lips, Feng brought the dagger down. I was prepared to shut my eyes tight when the attack was stopped by a red blur. In an instant Ace was standing before me protectively, his red paw holding a firm grip on Feng's wrist.

Growling like a savage beast, Feng attempted to throw his still burning fist at the Hitmonchan. But the blazing fist was stopped short as Ace caught it. Clutching his paw tightly around the fist, it actually caused the fire to extinguish. With managed ease, Ace twisted the Charmeleon's arms around his back in a painful manor. The position caused Feng to lose his grip on the dagger, and it fell to the ground with a clatter. Ace then pushed Feng away harshly, like a child who found something unwanted or disgusting.

Stumbling forward, Feng managed to recover his bearings and whirl around. His left eye was twitching, as well as his injured paw. The laceration was now a dingy black and melted shut.

"I'm going to give you more than just a black eye this time Hitmonchan," Feng threatened, baring his teeth. Ace just narrowed his eyes, and softly snorted.

"Rufus, get back, this is no longer your battle," Ace stated simply, his attention still on Feng. I gaped angrily at him.

"What? No-!" I was cut off as Ace held up a paw in a reinforcing manner.

"Rufus, do as your superior officer says. Now." I glowered at him in frustration, but then unwillingly submitted and trudged off into a less hazardous zone.

It was at this time I noticed that all soldiers were dead, or submissive. Most were dead of course. But I looked to all my comrades for just a split second, within that little time taking in their conditions.

They were all beaten up, but would pull through. I noticed Sam seemed to have hurt her foot a bit more, because she still wasn't putting any weight on it. Then there was Buzz, who seemed fine besides the usual bruises and scratches. Serena and Cinder were also fine, thank Arceus.

As I padded to a safer zone, Abby walked up beside me. I didn't pay her much attention. But she decided to talk anyway.

"Don't be so glum. Sorry to say it cutie, but you wouldn't have beaten that stress ball Feng. The guy literally snapped. He would have went wild like a rampaging Tyranitar on you."

I huffed, and looked off to the side. I wanted to keep fighting. I had to keep fighting. If I didn't, how was I supposed to prove myself? I felt useless. I felt as if I couldn't fight for my own…

But then I growled softly, but defiantly to myself. If I wasn't good enough, then I'd have to just keep fighting and improving…even if it killed me.

I resumed to look upon the two high ranking officers on opposite sides. The tension was thick and suffocating, and we all waited for the next move. None of us dared to step in. This was Ace's battle now, he made us all aware with his unusually steely glare and furrowed brows.

His usually warm brown eyes were now as cold and dark as the dirt back home…he was serious, and even more so, seemed bent on ending this fight…and Feng's life. It was so very…unnatural of him.

Ace raised his large red paws before his chest, one out a little farther than the other. Slowly, he began to hop from one foot to the other, and began to circle. Feng's wild stare followed after.

With a bellowing snarl, General Feng claws glowed and he dashed at Ace, who did not deter in movement. With a quick sidestep, Ace fired a punch to the side of Feng's head, causing him to stagger. He whipped around in retaliation however, and swiped a pair of his claws along Ace's face. Two long scratches stretched across his face, and small droplets of blood streamed from them. But Ace only scrunched up his face, and threw a luminescent left hook to Feng's ribs.

Feng doubled over, holding his possibly broken ribs, but did not relent in the fight. He pivoted and whipped his sinewy tail at Ace's feet, attempting to knock him down or at least unbalance him. But Ace easily saw this coming, and on one of his hops, lifted his legs up just as the tail swept beneath him. Landing on the balls of his feet, he delivered three consecutive punches at Feng's head, shoulder blade, and back.

Growling, the Charmeleon whipped around once again, this time bringing the muscled tail up towards Ace's midsection. But the Hitmonchan blocked it with a sturdy forearm. With the force the tail was going at, a bruise already began to form. But Ace's stern and scratched face did not waver. Grabbing a hold of the tail, he placed most of the end over his shoulder, being careful not to hit himself with the blazing tip, and brought his elbow up, all in one fluid motion.

Bringing his elbow down, it landed harshly on the tail, and bent it in a very unnatural way. Feng screeched in pain.

The fist attached to the same arm used to break Feng's tail began to crackle with electricity. Ace launched the fist at the back of Feng's head, driving him into the ground face first. Jumping back, Ace gained considerable distance.

Feng's body twitched as jolts of electricity surged throughout his system. But he got up with shaky arms. Turning to his opponent once again, he inhaled deeply, and opened his muzzle up wide. From it immerged a blast of fire in the particular shape of a human. As It gained more distance, it gained in size. Soon it was larger than the tree that was still burning. And getting larger fast. Eyes widening, Ace attempted to dodge. Running to the side would do no good, so he did a risky trick that I knew he would probably be one of the only Pokemon I knew nimble enough to pull off.

Just at the last second, he launched himself into the air, holding his legs and arms close to himself, as he propelled through the gap between the "arm" and "leg" of the fire man. He landed with a roll, and got to his knees. He winced however as he brought a paw up to his left arm, the one that was closest to the fire. On it was a large and visible second degree burn. I looked disheartened at this. He hadn't gotten away from that devastating attack unscathed. But I was also relieved he had dodged. If just getting grazed by that would give you such a wound, then imagine actually being hit by it. That would be ugly.

Trying to ignore the blistered skin, Ace visibly gritted his teeth and got to his feet just as the now gargantuan fire blast exploded against a large boulder, sending a wave of heat and fiery red light upon everyone. The entire boulder was a singed and black mess, and it looked visibly smaller. In fact, some of the boulder was dripping down onto the ground as sizzling molten rock. I silently shuddered at the destructive power the move possessed.

At seeing the burn on Ace's arm, Feng began to cackle hysterically. The empty rumble that was his laugh echoed throughout the little valley, and it sent chills down my spine.

Ace grimaced as he released his loose grip on his arm. I saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath in an attempt to lessen the pain. Or at least get his mind off of it anyway.

Reopening his brown orbs, they were once again set in a cold, stern, yet defiant scowl. Keeping his burned arm to his side, he raised his uninjured one.

Letting out an amused and insane chuckle, Feng opened his jaws for a flamethrower to erupt from it.

Ace evaded to the side, missing the flamethrower by a mere foot. Then with a burst of speed he dashed up to Feng and delivered a backhand. This snapped his head to the side harshly and disrupted his flamethrower. Feng looked back to him with his wild glare, and spat out a wad of blood and saliva at him. Ace raised his paw to prevent the red glob from hitting his face. The paw then glowed brightly, and he delivered a bone breaking punch to Feng's jaw.

Feng went sprawling back, and landed with a tumble on the cracked earth. Meanwhile, Ace flicked his paw, in an attempt to get the sticky saliva off of his hand. Continuing this with no avail, he bent down and wiped it on a small patch of dried grass. He kept his gaze on Feng as he did so.

The said Charmeleon pushed himself up and brought his intact paw to his jaw. With a snap, he set his dislocated jaw back into place, and then proceeded to spit out another wad of blood.

Standing up with a curled lip, Feng stumbled forward, his crooked tail trailing behind him lazily. Giving his head a shake, he walked unsteadily up to Ace, raising up glowing claws. Ace watched placidly.

As Feng slowly got into striking distance, Ace suddenly stepped on one of Feng's scaly feet. Feng bared his teeth as Ace crushed the foot paw. Twisting and grinding his own purple clad foot against Feng's, the Charmeleon lowered his raised paw in pain. And then in a flash, Ace delivered three swift punches to Feng's head, still keeping his foot in place.

Feng jerked back with each punch. When the onslaught stopped, he looked disorientated, and swayed. His foot was released and Ace took a small step back. Feng continued to sway unsteadily. Then a loud crack rang out as Ace delivered a powerful hook to Feng's skull. The Charmeleon crashed to the ground in a heap.

His scowl deepening, Ace stomped over to the fallen lizard, and roughly rolled him over. This revealed the dilated eyes and the suddenly bloody mouth of the Charmeleon. His eyes were glazed over, but his chest still rose and fell with arduous labor.

Frowning deeply and baring his teeth for all to see, Ace raised up a hefty paw. This paw once again glowed, but even more intensely then the last ones. He seemed to wait as the glow on the fist became brighter. Then with cold eyes he seemed prepared to bring the fist down. But like many others today, he was interrupted.

"Ace!" Kief raced to Ace's side as he began to strike down with the fist. But halfway through its descent, it was stopped by the clutches of Commander Kief's teeth. He obviously wasn't biting down to hurt him, but to simply stop him. Ace turned a wrath filled gaze to Kief. Upon seeing the Houndoom however, his erratic breathing steadied out, and his eyes lost the dark and lost look. The glow around his paw faded.

"Ace," I heard Kief mutter, "why do you let these things get to you?" Rare for the Houndoom, I noted the worry in his eyes and tone. I began to deeply wonder what events in their, more importantly Ace's, past that led up to such an outburst.

Ace breathed deeply, looked to the Houndoom, then looked away, swiftly getting to his feet as he was just kneeling down. He stalked off, most likely to sort out the current events that just occurred.

As I watched Kief sigh disheartened, I decided to approach. I heard Abby give out a small "Rufus," in a warning manner. But I ignored her.

Tentatively approaching my Commander, I padded up beside him.

"What…what happened there?" I looked up to Kief with a curious yet worried stare, and the hell hound once again sighed. He glanced at me, but decided not to answer my question. At least not yet. I followed him as he began to walk over to the seemingly conflicted Ace, who was holding his good armed paw to his head.

"….Ace?" Kief inquired with only one word. Ace turned to us, mostly Kief, with a downcast gaze.

He didn't really speak, so I decided to, because some questions needed to be answered. "What happened to you?"

Ace pinched the area between his eyes.

"Lets just say…he reminded me of someone I once knew…" Was all he said, before stalking off again, away from us. I then turned my attention to Commander Kief.

"Who was it?" I asked. Kief looked to me out of the corner of his eye. Letting out another heavy sigh, he began to walk off again, but stopped in mid-step. Turning his head just a bit to me, he answered.

"Someone who needn't be mentioned." He then continued to walk off, after Ace I presumed, while I stared on curiously, my questions not answered, but instead broadened.


	13. Successful Return

Chapter 13

Successful Return

Rufus's P.O.V

Every time someone tried to approach Ace after that, he would shy away. He was intent on avoiding everyone at the moment until he picked up his shattered pieces.

I decided against the idea of confronting Commander Kief again about Ace, and perhaps other subjects. He was tenacious on following Ace and trying to help him, and possibly knock some sense into the Hitmonchan if need be.

Popping some cricks in my neck, I trotted over to Ray. I sat beside the huge bird as he managed his plumage. I cocked a head at him questioningly, a sudden inquiry popping into my mind.

"How did you get captured?"

Ray slowly turned away from his feathers to send me a raised brow. Fluffing himself up a bit and squaring his shoulders, the Staraptor cleared his throat to answer.

"That bastard Feng shot me down with a flamethrower after you passed out. He got some of my tail feathers, so it will be quite difficult to fly for the time being," Ray explained. He looked to me again. "Does that answer your question?"

I nodded, and then took a glance at his tail feathers. A small part of the protruding feathers were indeed cut down in size, and singed even blacker then his natural color. Giving out a sigh in empathy for the scouter, I gave his large gleaming talons a pat.

"Sorry about your predicament," I gave him a small awkward smile along with a shrug of my shoulders. He gave a slight scoff.

"I'll do alright kid. They're just tail feathers…they'll grow back…" Ray gave a sigh and looked at the missing patch of tail feathers remorsefully. Nodding, I figured there was nothing much else I could really do, and went on my way.

I walked my way over to Serena, who was talking adamantly with Ardillaila while they tended wounds. I hadn't really noticed until now that they seemed to be getting along well, and becoming fast friends. I suppose they had a lot in common. Or maybe Serena was just overly friendly. I smiled. It was probably the latter if not both.

I found it amusing however to see the tall elegant Delcatty having to crane her neck so as to be able to talk to the small Pachirisu.

I sauntered over beside them, and sat down. I gave them a friendly smile, which they both returned.

"So, how are you ladies? Not too bad of injuries I hope," I chuckled out. The use of the term ladies was responded with a light punch from Serena, and a giggle from Ardillaila. This only caused me to chuckle more.

"So that's a yes right?" Serena rolled her eyes, and nodded. I smiled, but frowned a little as I continued. "And everyone else? No more cases like Ace physically or emotionally right?"

They both looked down and away when I mentioned Ace, but raised their heads again.

"No, everyone is pretty much fine. Though Sam did hurt her paw even more. But she should be fine," Ardillaila replied. I let out a 'ah.'

The moment after that was a bit quiet, and even awkward. I was about to excuse myself when Serena spoke up.

"Why don't we go and see how Cinder is doing?"

I was relieved on the inside that she broke the silence. And the fact I wouldn't have to part ways for the time being. I nodded my head in a yes, probably a bit to urgently. Serena smiled, then looked to the Pachirisu.

"You going to come with us Ardillaila?" Serena asked. Ardillaila pondered on this for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nah, I think I might go check on Sam actually. She isn't quite fond of me, but I think if I try and talk to her we may connect," Ardillaila responded with a faint smile. I gave a small scoff.

"Are you kidding? That Eevee doesn't seem to be fond of anyone. She has too much of the 'sarcastic badass' persona going on," I said this with a matter-of-fact tone, and it earned some giggles from the two females. I soon smiled and let out a small laugh of my own, before saying, "Its true."

Ardillaila giggled. "I know, but still. I should at least try."

I nodded and shrugged my shoulders in return. I could respect that. After all, you can't really tell until you try, right?

We were about to depart from each other when a small ruckus arose. From the sound of the two voices and the way they bickered, I had a pretty good hunch who they were.

"Hmm, looks like we don't have to part ways to find who we're looking for,"

Our little group ran off to the sound of trouble. We were soon met with the sight of just what I was expecting. Sam and Cinder both bickering madly. They seemed to be fighting over something, but what, I had no idea. To find out, I approached even closer, and got a better glimpse at what they were fighting over, and what exactly they were saying.

"I found the damn thing first, so lay your paws off!"

"Hey, that's untrue! I saw it first, you just got to it first!"

"Bullshit!"

"No way! Besides, I can only evolve into one thing! You can choose from a whole load of others!"

"Well I don't want to be any of the others! I want to be this one!"

They bantered back and forth non-stop. I was a bit confused at first, but it quickly all put itself together. Looking between them, I saw a glinting red-orange crystal. I may not be an expert, but I knew a firestone when I saw one. They were obviously fighting over who would obtain it.

I summed up the whole thing in my head. One of them saw the firestone, got wildly excited about it or something, and gave it away to the other. Upon seeing said object, they went into a frenzy over who would get it. Either Cinder, who would evolve into a Ninetails, or Sam, who obviously wanted to become a Flareon. At the moment, they were trying to convince one another that the other was the suitable choice to receive the item of interest. While at the same time keeping one another from touching the mystic stone.

It was actually quite a comical sight. They were yelling profusely at each other while at the same time thrusting a paw into the other's face as to prevent them from even getting near the rock. I would have been in hysterics if I wasn't surrounded by many others. I had to hold in my mirth.

I could tell the same was going through the minds of Serena and Ardillaila. I heard muffled laughs from behind me, and when I looked back, I saw them trembling with fits of held in giggles.

That was enough to have a strained and awkward smile crack on my face. The awkwardness coming from me trying to push it back down, and ending up with what I was sure was a lopsided grin.

Clearing my voice, I decided to take charge. "What's going on here?" The answer was obvious, but I felt like humoring them and seeing what they had to say.

"This jackass here is trying to steal the firestone _I_ found!" Sam snarled out. I quirked a brow in amusement, then looked to Cinder expectantly.

"That's a lie! We both found it at the same time, if not myself first!" Cinder shot a glare at Sam, who returned it tenfold. The Vulpix coiled back at the received glower.

Sam stomped her good foot harshly on the ground. "Bullshit!" she practically shrieked, "I so found it first, and you know it!" She let out an exaggerated gust of air from her nostrils. She leaned toward Cinder to try and intensify her glare somehow. This time Cinder returned it equally.

"Ain't that the biggest lie I've ever heard! I. Found it. First!" Cinder shouted back, taking a big and dramatic step towards the Eevee for his own emphasis. But he didn't even look or notice where his foot paw landed.

The said paw stomped harshly on the firestone between them. Cinder let out a yelp of pain, before his entire body was enveloped in blinding light. Sam was aghast, and her hackles rose up in surprise and anger. The white silhouette of Cinder began to change shape dramatically. He soon became even more then twice as large as he once was. And when the light faded, a completely new Pokemon was standing before us.

"Son…of….a….bitch…." Sam whispered out as an anger began to boil in her eyes.

I took a step back, not wanting to be in the crossfire of Sam's wrath. I glanced over at the newly formed Cinder, who was no longer a cinnamon red fox with a few tails, but a large, slender, and leanly built cream colored fox with nine long and elegant tails.

Cinder blinked a few times in surprise. Then a large goofy smile plastered itself on his face. But when he made eye contact with the nearby Sam, it dropped like a Golem in a lake.

Taking a few nervous steps back, Cinder tried to pull off an innocent and sheepish smile.

"Hey, hey, it was an accident, no need to get angry," Cinder said this with one of the most nerve racked chuckles I've ever heard. But the smile soon dropped to a terrified frown as Sam bared her teeth and let out a growl of impudence.

"Accident? Accident my ass! And I'm so going to be kicking yours here in a minute!"

Cinder gulped and began to look around for a possible "escape route."

"H-hey, at least now you can become a Glaceon so you can 'chill out'…..hehe…heh…." The horrible joke did not go over well with Sam. In fact, I'm sure it increased her rage. I felt sorry for Cinder, but at the same time I couldn't help but laugh inwardly at his expense.

Cinder then high tailed it out of there. Sam gave chase with a shout. At that point Serena, Ardillaila and I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. What an anti-climatic way to evolve.

An hour had passed at this point. We dwindled away, relaxing for the time being, and actually having a real meal for the first time for the past couple of days. It wasn't much, but at the moment it tasted delicious. All we had were an assortment of berries found in the camps rations. There were even some sun dried strips of meat. I wasn't sure what exactly the meat was, but I wasn't too concerned. All I could think was that the meat was good.

At the time, Ace also seemed to be recovering, Commander Kief's persistence seeming to have helped in some way. All the cadets followed close behind when the Ray, Ace and Kief checked on the still indisposed Feng. The Charmeleon was obviously out, and wouldn't be capable of doing anything. At least not at the moment. At least that's what it seemed.

We stayed a good distance away, but close enough to hear on their conversation. We watched as they gathered around the fire lizard and inspected him.

Ray took one of his large talons and rolled him over. We couldn't make out the fine details, but Feng obviously had a good amount of dried up blood on his face. His eyes were open, but glazed over considerably.

"I think you may have made him brain dead Ace. There isn't any chance of getting anything out of him now," we overheard Ray say. Ace nodded in what could be described as a remorseful way. We were all silent at that point.

"So what do we do with him? Even if the beast is just that, a beast, we can't leave him like that can we?" Kief referred to Feng with a sweep of his paw. Ray shrugged.

"I suppose we might as well kill him. In technical sense, he _is alive, but at the same time, dead. There isn't any hope for him, and killing him would be the most humane thing to do." Kief nodded in understanding at this. Ace continued to look away from Feng's body. Though I don't think it was out of guilt for doing what he did. Just at the fact that looking at the pathetic mess that was the Charmeleon would disgust him._

_Ray looked expectantly at them both. "Well, who's going to do it? I'm not in the mood for killing, and I tend to make things messy. And Ace has been through enough. So…Kief?"_

_The Houndoom sighed. Frowning, he let out a snort._

"_Fine, I'll do the dirty deed."_

_And that was the point at which I walked away. I didn't feel like I could stomach another murderous or bloody experience today. The other cadets followed closely, apparently having mutual feelings._

_The day passed by slowly, especially when we began to march out again. Marching back to what could be the closest thing to home at this point in time. Everyone was tired and exhausted the whole time we marched. Who could blame them? It was a long and tiresome mission. But finally we had completed it. _

_Abby and her two young ones decided to stick with us for the trip back. Abby seemed to sense everyone's want to refrain from tiresome interaction, and kept quiet most of the way, as did Mozart and Wattson. _

_We marched late into the night before resting for another time. Though we slept fitfully, and it was anything but long. Before the sun was peaking the horizon again, we were once more on our way. And again, we marched all day, and even into part of the night. Eventually we rested shortly one last time. And in the following day, we had finally reached the main camp. By then however, Abby and her "children" had slipped away, going in a direction towards the boundless forest. Though she didn't leave without giving me an awkward (at least to myself) good bye. And I was thoroughly confused when both Mozart and Wattson had said in unison "bye daddy!" with giggling fits. What was that Absol putting into their innocent craniums?_

_The temperature had drastically changed. From one moment of being in the blistering hot, the next moment being in chilly air. It was as if Torrid Plains literally sucked all of the warmth from the surrounding area into itself._

_The blindingly blue sky with smoggy red clouds dramatically changed to a dull and gray clouded one. No longer did even a speck of blue show through the thick coverage. _

_By now, we were all beyond exhausted. Well, at least the cadets were. Even Cinder wasn't holding up too well. He looked as if he would topple to the ground into slumber at any moment. The fact he was still trying to adapt to his new body certainly didn't help him. Throughout the whole trip he was stumbling over his own paws. And he constantly would whack someone in the head with those ridiculous tails of his. Congratulations on his evolution soon turned to miserable regret from his companions. With how we were all feeling, his clumsiness at the time was making us all wish he hadn't evolved. I couldn't imagine what Sam must have been feeling right now. Anger at being robbed of her own evolution, and now this being added on to it._

_Though I wasn't fond of the said Ninetail's inability to adapt quickly, I was still happy and proud for my friend. It was always a great accomplishment to evolve. Along with that thought came the realization that out of the three of us, Cinder, Serena and I, I was inevitably going to be the last to evolve. I wrinkled my nose at this thought._

_It seemed as if we would never get the chance to rest. Because almost as soon as we returned, we were greeted by Admiral Fern, with Brigadier Soul and Major Ash trailing behind him. The sturdy Luxray nodded his head at us approvingly._

"_Welcome back. I can tell that you were successful. For the time being cadets, file out to your quarters. Your commanding officers shall be filing their report," _

_We all nodded our heads vigorously. With in seconds we had made ourselves sparse, scattering off to our tents. All I felt like doing was sleeping. _

_As the four of us entered our sleeping quarters, we simultaneously flew to our sleeping areas. Cinder was having a little trouble adjusting to the right relaxing position. But finally he curled up with his long flowing tails wrapped around him. He closed his eyes in contentment. Buzz merely flopped down on his haystack, careful of his lingering injuries. Ampierre did something similar of the sort, though without the flop. I merely curled up and immediately drifted off to sleep._

_The sleep didn't last long, at least it seemed as if so, as I was rudely awakened. A harsh voice grated against my ears._

"_Wake up you bums! You are being ordered as audience to your superior officers. Move it!"_

_I groaned. I reluctantly stretched from my warm and comfortable spot, and trudged out of the tent with my equally groggy companions. We were met by a sinewy bipedal blue Pokemon with a bill for a mouth. The webbed hands were clenched at the obviously male Golduck's sides. _

"_Follow me," The Golduck gruffly said. We did so obediently._

_We were led out of the enormous camp and to the fringe of the forest. Waiting there was all of the officers we had been introduced to. Even though he wasn't technically a superior officer, Scouter Ray was still among them._

_Already waiting was Serena, Ardillaila and Sam. The Golduck motioned for us to line up beside the three. He then left without a word, not waiting for any thanks to be spoken. My eyes followed as the Golduck stalked off. But I snapped to attention as the Admiral spoke._

"_You have all apparently done well. You have returned without too many casualties, and you have stopped a potentially great threat. But, you all still have very much to learn. This mission has proven it. As well, I have seen that some of you have evolved. Congratulations. But you few need proper training especially," Fern spoke sternly, without much emotion. His eyes were forever steely and his expression in a constant scowl as he talked. This probably made the message sink in more effectively then a emotion filled speech. _

"_All of you will be assigned an officer to train you. This training shall last for a full three months. It will be personal and private training, and you will be worked until your bones crack and your mind bleeds. It will be long and strenuous, and maybe even a living hell. But in the end you shall come out tall, proud and powerful."_

_I felt empowered and stressed at his words. Already such a horrid task placed upon our shoulders, but at the same time one that would benefit greatly._

_The Luxray continued to speak. "Your training starts tomorrow, at sunrise. I suggest you get a full nights rest tonight, because it will most likely be the last one you'll have for a while. And remember to eat a large and filling meal. Because the same will most likely apply to that. Now, to assign your trainers,"_

_I gulped anxiously. I wasn't going to enjoy this, I knew it. But I would suck it up and pull through it. I needed to get stronger, and I wanted to be stronger. This was the perfect opportunity. Not that I had much of a choice in the matter. But that was just fine with me._

_Admiral fern nodded to the officers, giving them their cue. Most nodded back, and the first to step forward was Sergeant Seth. The Jolteon trotted over to Ardillaila._

"_I'll be your trainer. You see, I plan to train you in speed, as well as effective electric attacks, though those will be the major basics," Seth smirked down at the Pachirisu who smiled back shyly. The Jolteon nodded and sat down next to her. Next to step up was Ace. He walked over to Serena with his hands behind his back (which gave a good look at his burn) and bowed to her._

"_Its an honor to be your trainer Serena. I will be helping you with weaknesses against the fighting type, and strategy. Though, not to say you don't have that down." Serena's eyes sparkled in admiration. She clearly looked up to Ace, and was incredibly grateful for his tutorage. _

_Lieutenant Karn then walked up to Buzz. He sent what seemed to be a glare down at the Beedrill. But I realized that was just his usual expression._

"_I'm your trainer, obviously. We're both bug types, thus making for a good match up," the Scyther grunted out. Buzz nodded while blinking. Karn proceeded to stand next to him._

_To strode up next was Major Ash. She had a smug smirk adorning her face. She didn't bother to walk up to her, but looked at Sam._

"_I'll be training you Eevee. I have a feeling we'll get along." Sam seemed content with this as a confident grin spread. Why did I have a feeling that that would somehow be a bad thing?_

_I perked up- though not out of recognition- when I heard that terrifying name._

"_Hey runt! Guess who's training you!" I cringed as the demon mask wearing Houndoom now stood before me. It wasn't bad having him as a trainer; it was just the fact he would most likely keep calling me 'Runt.' I couldn't stand that nickname. Though I could tell most everyone else was enjoying it as small smirks appeared on their faces or they let out small laughs._

_I bowed my head as I watched Jude stroll up with a lopsided grin. He looked slightly confused when he looked around, then straightened up a bit as he found what he was looking for._

"_Cinder, dude, I'm training you little…er….Ninetails….huh, I coulda' sworn you were a Vulpix the last time I saw ya'," Admiral Jude scratched his head in slight bewilderment at Cinder. _

_Cinder on the other hand was smiling. He must have been cheering at the fact he got an Admiral as a trainer. That and the fact he was the most lax Pokemon you'd ever seen. He was probably second only to a Snorlax. _

_Lastly was Brigadier Soul. The Espeon walked with naturally light footsteps and elegance that was probably just a habit more then anything. The pronged tail creature sat before Ampierre, who was wide eyes at the Brigadier._

"_Y-you're training me?" Ampierre was clearly surprised. So was most everyone else that was a cadet._

_Soul nodded. "Indeed. I sense that you have great potential, and I believe I can bring it out. All you need is a firm but gentle push."_

_The Mareep's gaping mouth slowly closed and turned upright into a beaming grin. He clearly wasn't expecting this. And to the looks of it, that was probably one of the most encouraging things he had ever heard in his life. I doubted he got to hear such things often._

_Admiral Fern nodded in approval. All that who were not training were him and Admiral Haze. Ardillaila cocked her head at the two._

"_Your not training, but you're the only ones that are left to run?" Fern glanced over to the small Pokemon._

"_No, we shall not be training anyone. But Admiral Haze shall be in charge of the base around here for a time, and I will be sending out a request to other close by military bases for any extra officers to help come and run."_

_We all looked at him questioningly. And I mean all. It seemed as if no one was expecting this._

"_Wait…where are you going?" Sergeant Seth asked with a hint of suspicion. _

_The head Admiral turned his steely gaze to the Jolteon. "I have important business to attend to,"_


	14. Forest of Flames

**A/N: This chapter is going to have a song because this one song just matches pretty well I think. Woo.**

**Song: Re-Education (Through Labor) by Rise Against. **

* * *

Chapter 14

Forest of Flames

Rufus's P.O.V

My paws incessantly battered the earth as I ran. I dodged and weaved oncoming branches, fallen trees, and undergrowth. My heart was pounding harshly against my ribcage. It felt as if it would burst from the cavern at any second. The beating was the rhythm as which I ran with. My pulse was racing, and my mind was a blur. All I could think of was to get away, to make sure he didn't get me. Its funny what adrenaline could do to you.

It seemed that today was somehow colder then all the others. Granted the sun was just rising, but still. It felt as if it was going to snow at any moment, and with those ominous looking clouds above, I wouldn't doubt it. Every breath I took in was replaced by a mist of steam that went up in wisps into the cold air.

Every moment I swiveled my head back and forth. I was becoming increasingly paranoid, and I was as tense as could be. I was positively wide awake even due to my early awakening earlier in what could be called morning but anyone sane would consider night. My fatigue had vanished the moment I started running. But even with all this over cautious behavior, I still didn't see it coming.

To my left on the path just ahead of where I was, the underbrush burst. I skidded to a halt, my heart feeling as if its pumping rate just doubled. From the explosion of leaves stood a demon mask wearing Houndoom, a maniacal grin stretched across his face. He let out a cackle at my horrified expression. Adrenaline still pumping, I high-tailed it back down the path I had come from. This was so terrifying, I didn't even have the time to freeze up or hesitate.

I heard the rough voice echo throughout the forest that seemed to be devoid of life. "You can run and even hide, but I will catch you!"

I yelped in surprise when once again the hell hound burst from the bushes just before me. Damn was he fast. I would have never expected Kief to be that fast.

I let out a shout of surprise as I lunged behind a tree, narrowly dodging a flamethrower that lit up the area in fiery orange light. Surprisingly, nothing caught ablaze. But then again, upon missing me, the fire was cut short. Not wasting anytime, I scrambled up and dashed off in another direction. I heard my pursuer let out another laugh of enjoyment. Too much enjoyment for my tastes.

I tried to keep low to the ground as I dashed about. Breathing was strained as I desperately tried to prevent myself from panting. I didn't want to alert him to where I was. I wasn't sure how many more of those heart-attack inducing sneak assaults I could take.

The day dragged on. By this point I was sure the Houndoom wanted to maim me. He had tried countless attempts throughout the hectic day.

The sky was darkening as the sun lowered behind the cloud cover. Taking cover within a cluster of bushes, I took a chance and lifted my snout to the air. It smelled heavily of rain. Just as I made that revelation, a single drop splashed on my eye. I winced and shut it tight, blinking a few times before fully opening it once more. Great, just great. I would need to gain cover from the rain somehow. Though I could look on the bright side; it gave me a great advantage against my fire type assailant.

Peering about, I crawled away from the bushes. Raising my head, I checked for anything prowling about. Not seeing anything, I stood up a bit higher, just as the rainfall became a bit harsher. Walking at a slow pace and taking cautious steps, I made my way through the ever empty forest.

By now the rain was pouring, the sky weeping its sorrow onto the land. The once deathly silence became a deafening batter of water against leaf. My fur was quickly soaked and matted, and gave off an unwanted shiny sheen. Trying to look for sufficient cover quickly, I sped up.

And somehow I heard the snap of a twig. I twirled around in alert. But I saw no one through the onslaught of raindrops. But out of the corner of my eye I swore I detected movement. I spun in that direction, eyes glancing around at a frenetic rate. Still seeing nothing but drenched greenery and rain, I began to back up slowly. Which in retrospect wasn't the greatest of ideas.

I instantly froze when I backed up into a solid mass. Covered in matted fur. Turning around slowly, I faced the devious fanged smirk of Commander Kief.

"Boo."

I jumped at the sinister tone in the unexpected whisper. He let out a low chuckle as I took a step back, and fled. I sprinted off, rain beating against my face and obscuring my vision. I made a sharp turn, but the overly wet and slippery ground resulted in my crashing to the forest floor with a splash. I groaned, and struggled to get back up. My paws slipped from under me again, and I fell back down. Hearing a deep rumble of a laugh echo out, my blood pumped to get me moving. I stumbled up and took off again.

My fur was now riddled with mud and grime, and I shook my self frequently. Mud flew in all directions as I ran, some of it wiped out by the constantly strengthening downpour.

Hearing crashes and large splashes close behind, I burst into a mad dash. At this point I could barely see, my vision a complete blur from the water. And with a sickening crack and a wave of pain and nausea, I practically slid into an oncoming tree. I let out a low moan of pain, and held a dirt riddled paw to my forehead. I now had a splitting headache. The harsh rain exploding against my cranium as I lay on the forest floor did not help.

I squinted through the rain to only see a massive blur. Taking in a deep breath, my vision began to clear. And my heart stopped as that same grin and menacing eyes appeared. I was prepared to let out a gasp in shock and fear before a paw collided with the side of my head. The blow sent me reeling across the leave strewn ground. My headache intensified to near impossible to take. The nausea increased along with it. I rolled onto my stomach. This only seemed to make it worse.

I tried to get up, heaving violently. And with one final lurch from my stomach, I deposited my breakfast all over the leaves and dirt before me. The bile burned my throat, only adding on to the pain. I managed to hear Kief scoff through my suffering.

"Pathetic Runt. You can't lay around moaning in pain. You have to take action. An enemy will not hesitate to kill you. And neither will I," he spoke out coldly. And as a blur, he rushed up to my side, whacking me with his paw again, and clawing at me in the process.

I was sent flying into another tree, gasping in pain. Where he had assaulted me, my flank, was stinging. I glanced at it to see watery red stream along and drip from my fur. The cuts weren't horrible, but they certainly hurt like hell. Looking back up to see Kief approach me, I retaliated by swinging out a paw. It connected with the Houndoom's lower jaw, and momentarily stunned him. Taking the opportunity, I ran in-between his legs, crashing back through the bushes.

The branches and plants grazing my injured side increased the pain, but I tried my best to ignore it. Luckily, adrenaline was starting to set in, which with it came endorphins.

No longer caring for hiding my location, I panted out in laborious breaths. I heard a frustrated, but at the same time amused growl sound through the rain. I knew he was following close behind, so I couldn't stop yet.

It was almost completely dark by this point and I barely recognized I was in a glade when I barreled into it. Now at the farther end of it, I turned back around just in time to see Kief burst from the forest's depths. He grinded to a halt, cracking his neck, and taking a look around. Looking back at me, an evil, toothy smirk cracked upon his maw.

"Prepared to stand up, huh? Not the wisest decision in your state. But I'm all up for it either way."

The ominous statement was followed by a low and soft cackle. The grin spread wider, and he took an imposing step forward.

"Come on Runt, lets see what you got,"

Breathing one last time, I advanced forward toward my opponent in a quick attack. He seemed prepared for this as he raised a paw up. But I dashed to his left, coming back around to his side. I opened my jaws wide and attempted to bite his flank. I managed to fairly damage him, and I continued forward, passing beneath him. But when I appeared on the other side of him, his teeth seemed to as well. With a wet crunch, his fangs latched onto my scruff. I yelped in pain as I was tugged sideways, and flung into the air. I landed a good distance away from him on the far side of the glade.

Faltering to my paws, I faced my offender once again, panting heavily. I looked to his damaged side to only see a small amount of blood dripping down, mixing with the rain into a runny red. My commander did not seem affected by the wound in the least bit. I quickly became discouraged and took a small, unnoticeable step back. I couldn't take him on. Not right now at least.

He seemed to sense my reluctance as he snarled. "Your enemy is not going to take a break on you! If you are unfit to fight, then it is your own fault and lack of willpower. Your opponent will feel no compassion towards you." he stopped to let this sink in as he stared me down. He then resumed his speech with the coldest tone of voice I had ever heard him use, colder than this bitter rain.

"And neither will I."

Feeling disgusted with myself, I turned and dashed into the underbrush once again. What he said…it was true…and I was loathing myself over it, but I knew I was just no match. It may have been considered cowardice- hell, who was I fooling, it was considered cowardice.

How I hated myself at this point. I had promised myself I would get stronger, and all I was doing was running away. I had broken a vow to myself, displaying that I wasn't even dependable for my own well being. Kief was right; I was pathetic.

I had found a suitable spot to rest. Though the rain was bothersome and prevented any sleep. Not that it mattered. I couldn't fall asleep even if I wanted to. The threat of Kief still lingered, and now that it was pitch dark, the danger increased.

It was probably well past midnight before the rain finally stopped. It dwindled away slowly, but surely. Soon the silence came back, only being disturbed with the countless drops of water falling from sagging vegetation.

Tossing and turning, I waited the night out. Over that time, the clouds had dispersed a little for once. And then dawn came, the sun partially blocked out by remaining clouds. However, I waited a significant amount of time before actually trekking about once more. I knew I couldn't stay in one place for long with Kief on the prowl, but I still wanted to wait part of the day out.

The sun was once again shrouded by clouds when I set off again. I was cautious when slipping through the undergrowth, for only slight disruption in the plants peacefulness would cause water to cascade down in a noisy splash.

Looking past the dripping canopy, I squinted my eyes as I scanned the sky. I couldn't tell the suns' whereabouts, but a gut feeling told me it was around midday. Which meant that more then likely Kief was hunting for me around this time. I looked around me, not entirely sure where I was myself. I was mostly wandering around, trying to get what I thought was as far away as possible as stealthily as possible.

Letting out a deep exhale of air, my vision was fairly obscured by the visible mist. Walking past it as it began to waver and dissipate, I looked to my sides in precaution. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary yet, I continued my pace, and looked ahead. But treaded only for a short distance before stopping. Blocking the path before me was none other then the wily commander. Of course. How did I not see that coming?

He had a deceivingly friendly smile on his face. The wretched upturn of lips grew wider until sharp fangs were showing. Instead of doing the impetuous choice of running away, I stood my ground, and merely frowned at him with narrowed orange eyes. He raised a brow for a fleeting second, but sustained his expression. I guess he was expecting me to run. If so, he was in for a surprise.

Taking a small step forward, I paused. I saw Kief tense in anticipation for my next move. In a blink of an eye, I charged forth in a quick attack. But instead of charging straight on, I did a zigzag pattern, running in and out of the bushes on either side of the trail. Continuing on in this pattern, I dashed deeper within the forest with each lap through, thus making exiting time unpredictable. At the pace I was going at, I still managed to catch a glimpse of the Houndoom's head jerk back and forth, following my movements.

With one last dash back into the bushes, I ran deep within the forest, farther then any of the other times. Swerving back around, I estimated where Kief would be standing. Bursting with energy, I picked up the pace, and zipped through the area. I only bothered to dodge tree and fallen trunks, because with the rate I was going at I would obliterate bushes and small plants in my path. Though that's not to say it didn't slightly hurt. By the time I was about to reach the path, or more like Kief, again, I was sure the healed cuts on my side had been reopened, with a few new ones to accompany it.

With one last burst of speed, I exploded from the coverage. Just as predicted, I slammed forcefully into Kief's side. The commander let out a loud grunt of surprise and perhaps pain. I let out a faint grunt of my own, feeling recoil from the hit. That attack had to have been more then just a quick attack. I smirked in my head at the feeling that I had most likely used take down.

Even with his usually rooted and sturdy stance, the fierce was too powerful. The mighty Houndoom was knocked the forest floor. I however, kept moving. I flew over his fallen being, and landed with a sloppy roll. Shaking my head to rejuvenate my awareness, I jumped to my feet. With a small laugh of victory, I ran back through the forest, now making my choice to speed off and away. I smirked triumphantly. That wasn't all he would be experiencing today. Time for me to actually fight back. I'll show that Houndoom I'm not just a pathetic runt.

Night had once again crept up on me. Over the bitter cold day I had ran and even fought back at points relentlessly. Though that's not to say Kief gave me some pretty heart pounding or even heart stopping attacks. Trust me, he did plenty of that. Though after swearing to myself over and over again during the cold depths of the night that I would not fail or be a coward, I was given a confidence boost. Thus making the day not seem as wild and erratic as the day before. At least, not in the helplessness sense. Though it was still terrifying. Because I had learned yet another thing today.

Kief wasn't trying to maim me. He was trying to kill me.

I supposed he wasn't kidding when he said that yesterday. All in one day he had almost decapitated me several times, and another several try and gut me. One time he was close to doing just that. I had a large, still open wound along my abdomen to prove that. And this one was actually not too shallow. If I didn't care for it soon it could actually get pretty nasty and even fester and become life threatening. I certainly didn't want that.

But as of now, I couldn't worry about it. Nor would I. Hearing the resounding noise of crashes and splintering wood, I sped up. I was trying to loose him, but he just wouldn't relent. I needed to get to a safer place and even peace to tend to this wound. It was hurting. A lot. As I said, I wasn't going to worry about it at this point. But I needed a safe place to rest so I could.

Looking back to try and sight Kief, I ran into a glade. This forest seemed to be filled with them. This one was actually fairly large, and I had to travel a bit of a distance to get back into a part of the forest away from Kief. Looking back once more, I dashed for it. Almost upon it, I suddenly skidded to a halt with a yelp. The whole entire greenery right before me burst into flames. Spinning around, Kief was standing on the far side of the glade panting furiously. He had a deep frown on his face, which seemed oddly satisfying considering all of the evil smirking that were placed there in the past few hours.

Turning to the side, I attempted to flee over in that direction. But as before, it burst into flames as a large flamethrower blazed and blasted past me. I tried one last attempt to run away on the last open spot. But futilely, it also burst into an inferno. Looking at the blazing ring of fire around me, I looked to Kief incredulously.

"What the hell are you doing? You're going to burn the whole forest down!" I shouted out in shock. That all too familiar grin spread across his maw.

"Let it burn!"

I gaped at him. He had gone insane. There must have been some sort of creatures living here right? What about them? It may have seemed devoid of life, but I always dismissed it because of our ruckus.

I shouted back out in retaliation. "Have you gone mad? There must be creatures inhabiting this place! You'll kill them!"

He just let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No runt. The only one who might get killed here is you! Because it looks like you're trapped Runt!"

He threw his head back in an insidious laugh. Looking back down to me, his expression darkened. In a flurry, he sprinted forward in a mad dash. Eyes widening, I attempted to lunge to the side. But he lashed out a claw riddled paw. I was smacked back and tumbling, close to the surrounding ring of fire. I winced as long and sharp blades of grass rubbed and slide against the gash across my abdomen. Huffing through the smoke starting to leak into the are, I stood up. I was thrown a fair distance away from my adversary. He was already up and moving. He opened his jaws to reveal an orb of what seemed to be pure dark energy. I didn't react fast enough as the orb was formed and shot at my side. It exploded in a smog of darkness and black flames. Tumbling back, I felt the painful stinging the attack had caused.

Lifting my head that had been held down in pain, I looked back to my enemy with one eye clamped shut in pain from smoke and debris. Ash was now floating up into the sky and falling back down to the earth. I let out a small cough from the pervading smoke.

Commander Kief shook in slight mirth at me. "What are you gonna do now Runt?"

I stared at him in a bit of a hopeless state. I looked around me at the falling ash and spreading smoke and fire. There looked to be some openings in the spreading fire. I considered running.

I let out a grunt and shook my head of the thought, mentally kicking myself. I was no longer going to do that. Baring my fangs, I stood up with heavy paws, and got into a stance. I brought my determined gaze to my commander. I was going to stand and fight. I wasn't going to run. Not this time.

As this thought struck my head, I felt a strange tingling feeling spread throughout my body. Still keeping my determined gaze throughout it, holding back my bewilderment, I looked to Kief's shocked face, before it was overcame by a blinding light. The feeling I was getting was throughout my whole being, burning hot and intense. But not painful. It soon faded, to bring back the picture of flames licking at the air, and sending ominous shadows and light dancing and flickering across us both. Looking at what I could of my body, I noticed I was taller, longer, and leanly muscular. I had much different tail now, and my paws were giant compared to my old ones. I smirked confidently at my Mightyena appearance.

Bringing the determined and confident expression on my face back to Kief's fairly bewildered one, I grunted out, "I'm going to stand and fight."


	15. Rekindled Cinders

**Also, in case you didn't infer it, the training chapters only stretchs on for three chapters (this being the second,) and each one is of course in P.O.V of Rufus, Cinder, and Serena, respectively, usually containing how the first day, or few days, of training was for them.**

**So, now that that's cleared, on with the latest installment of POW.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Rekindled Cinders

Cinder's P.O.V

I produced a long yawn as I trudged behind the slouching Infernape. I fought back against the appealing want to fall asleep. The forest we were sauntering through was still dimly lit. I wasn't even sure if the sun had risen yet.

I smiled goofily at the scenery around me. So far, we weren't doing much. Just walking and waking up early. Awesome. Smacking my lips, I took a refreshing, crisp intake of air. I glanced around myself with droopy eyes, taking everything in from the smallest bush to the tweeting birds in the trees. Even with my lack of awareness I still had enough perception to do so.

Finally our trek came to a stop in a clearing of the forest. The canopy was a bit more sparse, thus allowing more dull light to filter in. I took a glance up to said canopy to notice a large flock of roosting Starly. A calm and peaceful feeling overwhelmed me at the sight, and I instantly relaxed. Reluctantly, I took my gaze away from the bird Pokemon and brought it back upon the lax Infernape. Said Pokemon was sitting calmly in the center of the clearing, legs in what I think was called the 'lotus' position. His eyes were closed, and his expression was entirely empty, cleared of all stressors or worries. Not that it wasn't usually so, it was just different now. There was no goofy, lopsided grin or droopy eyes to accompany the expression. Just plain and simple emotionless relaxation.

I took a few wary steps forward before taking a seat only a few feet before admiral. Taking one last glance around, I decided to mimic him. But without the crossing of legs of course.

Only after just mere seconds of doing so, I felt extreme relaxation, even more intense then before. My mind seemed to clear with each intake of breath, and I felt truly at peace. This wonderful moment went on for what only seemed to be short minutes. But I was proved wrong when I heard a calm and care-free voice disturb the silence.

"Open your eyes, get up." I did as I was told, and almost gasped at the sheer amount of light that was pouring into the clearing. I could have sworn it was just dull light before. Blinking my eyes, I brought my attention to the Infernape standing before me, his back actually straightened for once.

Standing up slowly, I approached him with light footsteps. A small smile replaced the usual goofy one on Jude's face. The glint from the swirled and golden plates adorning his body seemed to make his being shine in the overwhelming sunlight, and I had to slightly squint my eyes. Jude chuckled.

"It may not have seemed like it dude, but we were meditating for at least an hour," Admiral Jude stated. I gaped. Really? We were doing that for that long?

To confirm this, I looked up. I had to squint my eyes greatly against the fierce light, and looked to see the edge of the sun's top through the hole riddled canopy. That was strange, despite the time of day. The weather in the camp wasn't like this. How tired was I in the morning? I quickly spun around to the admiral Infernape to question him.

"Where are we exactly? Are we even still in camp?"

Jude looked to me quizzically. "Ya' mean you weren't paying attention? Well, I can't quite blame ya' considering how early we awoke, and how long we were journeying for…" he trailed off a bit, as if being sidetracked. This agitated me, and I let out an "ahem!" Jude shook his head and laughed.

"Oh, right…we're kind of far from camp actually. We're still in the forest, but we went to the more outer reaches, more near to Torrid Plains. Though it may not be as noticeable, take a closer look at the trees and bushes around ya',"

I blinked, but did as told. I looked closely at the bushes and trees and noticed they were of a more variation of bright spring green to even golden red and orange colors. I shook my head in bewilderment. I wasn't as perceptive as I thought this morning.

Seeing my expression, Jude let out a hearty chuckle. "Yeah, the scenery about here is a bit different than others huh? Torrid Plains is a bit of a strange place I have to say…but I like it. Then again I'm a fire type myself, am I right?"

I turned my head to the fire monkey with an empty expression. But a small smile soon cracked upon my maw. I wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yeah, I guess so," I said back.

Admiral Jude smiled warmly, that goofy smile starting to reappear again. And in a clear, loud voice, he said: "Alrighty then! Lets get to training, huh?"

I stumbled. What? That was a bit of a mood swing from what we were just doing. This guy sure knew how to throw you off. I frowned at him, and the downturn of lips was paired with a scowl.

"Uh, ok. What was the point of all, well, that mediating and stuff for then?" I asked with a tilt of my head and a emphasis of my paws. The Infernape simply rubbed his nose.

"Why, it was to get you relaxed of course! Always good to be clear minded when doing this stuff, right?" He then cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders consecutively, hopping from foot to foot. I narrowed my eyes. How was that going to help me? Clear minded I may be, but being relaxed made me feel unprepared and sloppy. I mean, isn't that when people are usually caught off guard?

Sighing irritably, and turned fully to the hopping Infernape. I wonder what sort of training he had in mind. I looked at him expectantly, a deadpan look accompanied by a raised brow. He simply chuckled at me, and relinquished his insistent hopping.

"Well, I can tell you're wondering what trainin' I've got for ya'," he said with a fang-showing smile. "Well, I've got a fun one. Here's how it works: You try and land a hit on me. Simple as that."

I gave him the most deadpan of deadpan looks I have ever given someone. "Tag? You want us to play tag as our training?" Jude nodded. I retained my impassive look for a few seconds before it slid into my wide and sly grin. Perfect. This would be no sweat at all. As you could tell, I didn't abide by the rule "no pain, no game."

Seeing my smirk as a show of enthusiasm, Admiral Jude began to hop excitedly from the ball of each foot. And then with one mighty bound that extinguished my smile for two reasons, he clocked me on the head. I let out a "erk!" sound as his fist hammered my head. I fell to the leave and dirt strewn ground with a thud, my rear end sticking up in the air. I heard the rustle of dry vegetation as Jude bounded away.

Getting to my paws, I peered around through squinted eyes, as a pounding headache began to result due to the hammer strike to my noggin. I winced as the increasing sunlight did not help the dull throbbing. Twirling around with a flourish of tails to where I had heard the Infernape bounce off to, I inspected the area.

Noting the small, yet distantly distributed patched of flatten and crumbled vegetation and fallen leaves, I concluded Jude had definitely gone in that direction. Whiffing the spots, I was rewarded with a trail that cut off every few feet, but then reappeared again along with the usual flattened piece of undergrowth.

I continued sniffing until I suddenly hit a dead end. In the smell department that is. The trail suddenly cut off. For good. I traveled at least 50 feet from a giant oak, but there was no hint of the admiral's scent. Trailing back to said tree, I only had the abruptly cut off scent that went in zero directions. I was puzzled, and gave the area another thorough look around. Coming back to the oak once again, I sat down, clearly stumped. How could a trail just suddenly cut off like that-

I suddenly looked to the enormous tree beside me. And the idea hit me.

"Duh," I chuckled to myself, feeling stupid for not realizing it before. Gazing up the glorious oak, I reached the branches, and soon to follow, the cluster of leaves known as the foliage. I once again smiled the sly smirk of mine. But it soon faltered as another realization dawned upon me.

There was no way I could climb a tree.

Especially one of this caliber.

Letting out a frustrated burst of air, and I stalked around the tree, looking for any sort of access point. But no good. There wasn't any way I could clamber up a tree of this girth. I sat back down with a pout, and scowled at my paws, which had my some of my glamorous tails wrapped around them.

Speaking of tails, I chuckled to myself, mine were really something. They had a delectable sheen to them that surpassed most others. And the fur on them were the softest I had ever felt and-

I lurched as I was suddenly knocked on the head. With a deep scowl and even deeper frown, I looked up. Hanging from one of the thick branches of the oak looming above me was the accursed Infernape, his tongue sticking out of his mouth playfully, while holding a pile of what looked to be huge acorns.

I felt a vein pulse along my temple as I glared up at the monkey hanging by his capable brown tail. He had interrupted my self admiring. More importantly, the bastard had the nerve to knock me on the head with an acorn while he was in an inaccessible place. How the hell did he expect me to reach and land a blow if he inhabited the trees all day?

Getting thoroughly frustrated, I yelled up at the buffoon. "How in the name of Arceus do you expect me to land a blow if you occupy the trees all day long?"

He just gave me a cheeky grin, much to my chagrin.

"Use your head and figure it out! Though I wouldn't say I'll be up here all day! Where would be the fun in that?" He then blew a raspberry at me, while simultaneously chucking another acorn which landed a disorientating blow to my cranium. I stumbled to the side from the hit, but shook my head rapidly as I regained my footing. I glowered at the fire monkey above me. But he simply retaliated with a closed-eyed grin. I growled, and attempted to spit a ball of fire at him, but he flipped himself over onto the safer side of the branch. The fiery ball exploded against the lower side of the branch, leaving it blacked and smoldered, but fortunately, not lit.

Jude peeked his head from behind the branch and gave me another teeth showing smile, then fled into the coverage of the canopy. I let out an impudent growl at the gesture, and followed the direction in which Admiral Jude had scurried to.

I kept my eyes glued to the leafy coverage above, occasionally having to squint when a large amount of sunlight poured in. A few times I was too occupied by the analyzing of the canopy and almost ran into a tree. More then once I tripped over a bush or upraised root. At those times I would usually fall flat on my face, tails sticking up in the air and flailing. But with a snort I would just as quickly get back up, and continue my run through the fire and summer colored forest.

I gritted my teeth as I no longer had any distinction of where the admiral was now. I had lost the trail- quite too easily for my liking- as I hurried off to the catch the frenetic Pokemon. Biting my lower lip in frustration, my sharp fangs drew some blood. But I paid it no mind. Letting out a infuriated yell, I planted my face into the ground to muffle the cry. There was no way I could keep up with that damned monkey.

Bringing my deeply frowning face back up, I looked to my right where I was pretty sure a sapling was situated at. But to my misfortune, my face met with a branch. The flexible protrusion of tree whipped me across the face and sent me sprawling back. And my face then met with the ground. For about the 6th time that day. This face mangling was really starting to piss me off.

Blinking and bringing my head up from the dirt, I was hit with the intense flare and sting of pain on the right side of my snout and cheek. Letting out a pained sound I brought a tentative paw up to the blaring red spot. With a mouth gaped in pain, and eyes watering from said uncomfortable feeling, I turned to look at my assailant. Which of course was none other then a goofily smiling Jude, who was leaning precariously against the sapling that was bending beneath his weight. His smile widened into the fang showing one of his, and that's when I noticed his right hand holding back an peculiarly long and straining sapling branch. I gulped as he raised a brow in mischief. And with a quick release of his fingers, the long branch went flying, zipping through the air and hitting me on the opposite side of the face. I let out a high pitched yelp as the offending branch made contact.

This time I went sprawling in the direction of the flying branch. And once again, my snout me the earth in a painful manner. I let opened my mouth in a silent scream as I slowly lifted a paw to my stinging left side of my face. That one was even worse the right side!

My paw touched the area only to feel immense heat radiating off of it, stronger then the other still achingly stinging side. I lifted the paw away as I winced. I looked to the paw to see it smeared with scarlet and crimson. Brining the paw reluctantly back up to my face, I now felt the long gash who's pain was overridden just moments before. I felt the thick liquid that was my blood stream down from it in thick globs through the cream colored fur upon my cheek. I winced as I pulled back my paw once more. This was going to be a long one to heal.

Remembering the one who had caused the painful wound, I spun around in fury. But it soon diminished back to frustration as the Infernape was gone, leaving behind a strangely bent sapling.

I grumbled under my breath as I continued my search for the fire monkey. I swear to Arceus, the Infernape was the bane of my existence. Who would have thought the laid-back Admiral Jude would be such an ass-whippier and challenge ridden trainer? I know I certainly didn't. And this game of tag was becoming more of hide-and-go-seek. Well, actually more like hide-and-go-bash-Cinder-on-the-head-and-or-face-with-anything-available-and-painful.

I was really starting to not like this game.

Actually, I was beyond despising this game. I was sincerely thinking this game, or "training" as Jude put it, was really just for his personal amusement. And that most indubitably did _**not**_sit well with me.

I was really starting to get riled up now. This game had lasted up to sunset, and time after time and again, Jude kept attacking me with every painful and infuriating way possible. And worst of all, most of them included face mangling. I was sure my face was disfigured and swollen by now.

Stomping through the forest with heavy footsteps, I stalked around for my quarry. I blew steam from my nostrils, and they curled up into the ever deepening orange of the last ruminants of sun. The whole forest was washed in a dark orange that cast even deeper and longer shadows across the surrounding trees and smaller plants, adding undistinguishable contrast. Even myself was hard to point out among the now similarly shaded scenery. This new camouflage was a contradiction to my benefits. Though it did provide better cover and melding colors and lights for easier stealth, so as not to be spotted by Admiral Jude, the same applied to the said Infernape. He was probably even more so harder to distinguish in the jumble of orange and black splattered setting.

Peering around, my amber eyes searched for any movement. More then occasionally I would glance up, knowing the fire type's love for attacking from the tree's heights. I would instantly freeze if any sort of sound or detectable movement was heard or seen. My eyes would then flick over to where I believed said disturbance had come from. But usually I would find nothing, and once again continue my silent and wary peering, while walking at a steady and stealthy pace.

Keeping my body crouched to the ground so as to blend in with underbrush, I analyzed the surrounding perimeter. I waited, and then…There! A flash of movement in the bushes farthest away from me. With quick and silent steps, I weaved my way through the undergrowth, over to the spot of interest. But as soon as I came upon it, I found nothing, not even a blade of grass that seemed to be out of place. Giving the spot a puzzled look, I was instantly rocked out of it as what felt to be a kick to the head sent me flying into the cove of bushes and trees I was inspecting.

Sputtering, I hastily got to my paws, and glimpsed outside beyond the cove of plants for a split second before bursting out of it and a good distance away. I turned every which way, and continually searched for any sign of movement like an insane person. But unlike an insane and paranoid being, I was actually searching for something very real, and most definitely there.

My eyes became drooping as drowsiness began to set in. That kick had frazzled my head to an distasteful state. But I fought through it, and forced my eyes open. But it was soon shown to be in vain as I once again received a rocking hit to the head. Too many of those and I'll be out for the count.

I fell flat on the ground, silently groaning. Standing up with much difficulty, I licked my lips and once again took a wild look around. I was fighting the insufferable urge to fall back down to the ground and succumb to unconsciousness. But I would keep pressing on, even if in the end it would turn out to be inevitable.

I breathed heavily as I looked for something, anything. There had to be something, something like-

And that's when I saw it.

A small yet accomplished smile placed itself on my face. There, in the deep orange and darkness bathed forest I had saw the one thing that had given my adversary away and may even lead to his downfall.

A glint.

But not just any glint. But undoubtedly the glint of the golden spiraled plates adorning his body. I remembered how they shone with a ferocity in the light earlier today, but there were patches of brilliant light everywhere, making that detail something hard and difficult to distinguish. But now, in the swathe of darkened orange about the area, the glint was unmistakable, and most important of all, noticeable. The remaining rays of sun still provided the light that would be used to reflect off of the swirled plates, but it wasn't too overwhelming and luminescent to overpower the and veil the glint of the golden armor.

Finally, I was getting a break. I followed the glint of metal, and when thought closest enough for attack, I took the opportunity.

Weaving through the bushes towards the flickering reflection of light, I finally came upon my quarry. With a lunge and growl, I pounced forward, just narrowly missing a long brown tail.

Landing on my paws, I turned, and finally came face to face on even terms to my opponent. The Infernape seemed fairly surprised to have an unexpected Ninetail's lunge at him. But the bewildered look soon turned to a small and proud smile and look of recognition.

"So, you finally used your head. I thought you would never get it."

I scoffed lightly. But I coiled back, and sprung, pouncing with claws unsheathed at the admiral once again. But he sidestepped, and knocked a blow to my head. But by now I was getting used to them, and a blow like that did little to disorientate me or even stun me. I retaliated by lashing out my fangs, attempting an attack on his blue fingers. Close, but just missed by a smidgen. Growling, I fired a blast of fire. But Admiral Jude formed a translucent, pale blue ball of energy in his hands, and thrust it forward toward the incoming impact of my flamethrower. The focus blast sheathed through the billowing fire as if it were nothing, and continued forward in its attack and exploded against my side. Letting out a yelp of pain, I was thrown back by the impact and force of the explosion.

I rolled and tumbled, and finally came to a stop surrounded by a thick variation of ferns and bushes, all seeming to be enclosing on me. I noticed the Infernape stalk over to me, and when he was in range, I lashed a paw out at him forcefully. But he caught it with a deft paw.

"Nice try dude, but no luck. But, nevertheless, ya' did good Cinder. Lets call it a day, huh?" Admiral Jude released my paw gently, and gave a warm smile that seemed fitting in the fading light of the day. I sighed and returned the smile, albeit more exhausted.

With a chuckle, he heaved me up, and patted me on my head where the long fluffy tuft of cream fur was located.

"You made some progress today. Not extraordinary, but it was something, right? Haha, well, we'll continue this little game tomorrow huh?" Jude continued to speak as we began to walk in what I thought was some random direction. I gave out a small "heh" before nodding my head and shrugging my shoulders in what could be called agreement.

But as we continued to walk, I realized something.

Were we doing this _every _day? If so then: Shit. How long was training again?

Oh yeah, three months.


	16. Retribution and Redemption

**Hmm, I'm not sure. This chapter may seem boring or not. I guess it all depends. Either way, last training chapter, and then we begin to really progress through the story. Don't worry, chapter 17 should be up much sooner than most.**

* * *

Chapter 16

Retribution and Redemption

Serena's P.O.V

I couldn't quite tell where we were. It was still fairly dark, and the area to the back of me was shrouded with dense trees, while before me lay a vast blanket of rolling dark ensnared hills. The clouds above were turning a smoky grayish blue, and a rather chilling breeze flowed through, causing my thin fur to stand on end.

I shifted my paws on the cold dirt underneath as I attempted to warm myself with movement. But it was in vain, and I continued to feel the bitter bite of cold, and I lightly shivered.

Looking to the Hitmonchan before me, I desperately tried to stop my teeth from chattering. But I couldn't quite stop those few clicks that slipped out. Noticing this, Ace glanced at me, as his left side was facing my front.

"Are you cold?" he asked. There didn't seem to be any evident emotion being shown, or even being hidden. The voice he spoke was completely monotone, and his face was as stoic as a Baltoy. I hesitated, not really sure on how I should answer that question, even as simple as it may have sounded.

"Well…I can still train effortlessly and without problem, if that's what you're asking. I'm not weak," I replied, albeit a bit unsteadily. There was something eerie about how Ace was acting, and the dark light of the morning covering us didn't help.

"I said…are you cold?" This time he didn't even glance at me. I was taken aback by both the repeat of the question, and the manor at which he spoke it with.

Looking around warily, I uneasily answered, "…yes…"

The arms folded behind his back fell to his sides. He then walked a few paces forward, becoming closer to the forest that guarded most of the cove's perimeter.

"Then we'll just have to warm you up. Stay here, I'll be back…eventually."

He then proceeded to walk into the inky depths of the trees, leaving me there. In the dark. Alone.

I wasn't too fond of the dark. When I was younger, I used to have quite a phobia, and if I was left alone in it, I would usually have a panic attack and even begin to hyperventilate. Though I had mostly gotten over the fear, I was still a bit uneasy being alone in it. Nighttime, the darkness…they could be scary places. Anybody or anything could sneak up on you and do Arceus knows what. It was an unsettling thing to think about, and even more so to experience.

A few minutes passed by, and still, the Hitmonchan had not returned. Swiveling my head back and forth, my large ears twitched, straining to detect any sound. But so far, it was negative. Frowning, I took a small step forward, before turning about in a circle, my eyes scanning everything I passed. Finishing the 360 turn, I once again faced the dark veiled hills. Letting out an irritable and shaky sigh, I sat down, not quite sure on what to do. I sat there for another few minutes I estimated to be around ten, before evident noise was heard.

My ears perked up, signaling the presence of noise. Eyes flicking about, I tried to keep my body in place, the only thing really moving being my ears and irises. The sound I had heard was nothing more than a small crack of a twig, but it was enough to alert myself to the being of someone else about.

After that one sound was heard, it went deathly silent for what felt like an eternity. But I stayed alert, listening for any stray sounds. And soon enough, I heard a faint whooshing sound, and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Turning on my heel abruptly I came face to face….with nothing but a powerful wave of wind. I yelped out in surprise at the powerful blow, and I was thrown back quite a distance. Tumbling along the earth, I moaned slightly. Wearily, I managed to get back up, and look to where the mysterious attack had come from. But no one was there. Realizing this, my heart began to pound behind my ribcage, and my eyes widened in bewilderment.

No, no, I must not let fear take over. I took a deep calming breath, and momentarily closed my eyes. Feeling the anxiety calmed, I reopened my eyes. Only to be hit by another powerful wave of translucent energy. Crying out in pain, I was once again thrown back.

I coughed as some dust was thrown up in my wake, some of it entering my lungs. Getting back to my paws, I took a wary glance around, searching for my attacker. Of course, by now I had already figured out who my most probable attacker was. Though it did nothing to calm me. Taking a slow turn around, my ears twitched just as I was about to face the hills once again. I dodged to the side just in time to miss a devastating punch that released a devastating gust of wind, that proceeded to surge forth. My mouth gaped as the barely visible wave blasted into a few trees, snapping many of them with a deafening crack. Some of them creaked as they swayed and tumbled down to the earth with a boom. Just as I was about to turn my head back, a hefty blow landed across my jaw. This attack sent me sprawling in the direction of said hit.

Face landing in the dirt, I gritted my teeth. That would definitely leave a bruise. Glancing back up briefly, I quickly scrambled out of the way as a ball of blue energy fired forth. The dull blue ball exploded with such force on the ground I was blown back a little, and a small crater was now engraved within the ground. Grimacing at the impact, I turned my gaze back to my assailant, only for an uppercut to crash into the underside of my chin. Letting out a pained grunt, I flew upwards and backwards.

Landing painfully on my back, I cringed. All four lean legs sticking up in the air, I quickly overturned myself, getting back to my small feet. Growling in indignation, I glared at my offender.

As expected, Ace stood there with an apathetic face. His fist was still in the uppercut position, slowly being lowered back down to his side. His whole body seemed to relax, and he titled his head at me for a moment, before returning it to its original position. I narrowed my eyes at this act, and tensed up for another attack. But none seemed to come. He then coughed, clearing his throat, the act at which I tensed up once more, springing up for an attack. Ace raised an almost uninterested eyebrow at me, then folded his arms behind his back.

"Just as I thought. Though you do have superior fighting skills, especially for one of your kind, you still have one great flaw. You are extremely susceptible to sneak attacks. You try to listen, and even avoid them, but inevitably, you do not have great experience in the matter, and fall prey to such strategies almost quite easily. Even after your attacker had launched their first attack, you still were caught off guard by most attacks afterwards. You are used to being prepared for attacks, not being able to predict your opponents next move unless they are right there."

I blinked at this statement. Was I really that oblivious to such attacks? Well, obviously it seemed I was. But still…

As if reading my mind or deriving it from facial expressions, Ace continued. "You see, for example, back at the second camp. The Combusken who was thought taken down had risen from the wreckage of tents just behind you. Yet you never noticed it, even as it was about to strike. If it weren't for Rufus, you more than likely would not be here right now," Ace explained seriously, his brows furrowing ever so slightly. I blushed at the mention of not noticing the Combusken, and also at strangely the mention of Rufus. But I'm sure it was just the embarrassment of him being my savior at that point. Yeah, that was it…

Shaking my head of the thoughts and my face of the blush, I gulped slightly, and looked back up to my trainer.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?…" I trailed off, already having an idea of what we were to do. Ace nodded his head, and opened his mouth to speak once more in that emotionless manner.

"Well, obviously your blind spot is directly behind you. So, we'll have a series of…attacks and strategies tried out on you. We'll build up your senses, to put it bluntly. I'm afraid they aren't up to status of most other Pokemon, even some humans honestly. I do hope you take no offense to that," Ace stated calmly, raising both brows at the last part said. I shook my head.

"No, no, its fine. You were merely just telling me the truth is all. When it comes to something as serious as this, I wouldn't want you to give me some blatant lie on my skill level," I assured back confidently and honestly. Ace nodded in acknowledgment, and raised a red paw to his chin.

"Now that I have fully tested out your sneak attack reaction skills, we will momentarily build up your defense against your weaknesses. Though there are many duel types, many of the most powerful fire type Pokemon duel types are coupled with fighting, which can be a dilemma for you. Fortunately, I am a fighting type, obviously." Ace gestured to himself with both paws, and gave a faint smirk, about the first real ounce of emotion he's shown thus far today. "Its still fairly dark out, and will be so for a while. So…why not mix it up, hm? Fighting techniques used by me only, and coupled with the darkness, maybe some sneak attack strategies as well. So Serena, I propose you prepare yourself." I gulped, but took a battle stance. Narrowing my eyes, I gave a nervous smirk.

"Bring it then."

He chuckled, lifting his paws up before him in that peculiar fighting position. Hopping from the balls of one foot to the other, he gave a smug smirk in retaliation to mine, though far more confident.

"That I will, Serena, that I will. Prepare yourself. This isn't just some silly sparring match with your friend." And with that, he dashed forward with incredible speed, and shoved a glowing fist into my face. I was catapulted across the clearing from the Mach Punch, and let out a pained groan as I collided with the earth. Quickly getting to my feet, I faced him off once more, only taking a second for me to realize he was gone. But I soon found out the hard way where he was now positioned at.

With a squeak of surprise, an explosion went off right behind me, flinging me into the air and leaving me sprawled out on the ground, back up. Looking behind me at the clearing smoke, I jumped up to my paws. But I soon regretted the decision as the spherical blue ball of energy from earlier came hurtling through the clearing smoke, connecting with my chest.

Letting out a whine of pain, I squeezed my eyes shut. Damn'it, this was going to be much harder than I thought. And much more painful as well. Wincing, I wobbled to my feet, my chest turning a shade of purple, as a large bruise already began to form there from the impact.

As the smoke cleared, I was once again presented with empty space. Arceus damn'it. This wasn't going well. But my eyes widened in realization, and I smirked to myself as I instantly turned, releasing a beam of pale blue coloration. I love those TM's they had taught me back at training camp.

When the beam struck nothing but ground, freezing that area partially, I blinked in surprise. I had just wasted an Ice Beam on nothing. Scowling to myself, I wondered where in the world the Hitmonchan could be-

The thought was cut off as another one of those blasts of energy crashed into my backside. With a surprised yelp, I flew forward into a face plant. Grumbling irritably, I frustratingly got to my feet. But to my chagrin, a speedy foot came beneath me and swiped my paws from under me. With a grunt, I painfully fell onto my side. That Ankle Sweep was a surprising one. It was rare for a Hitmonchan to ever use their legs or feet in any sort of offensive move.

Eyes snapping open from the pain induced closure, I quickly rolled out of the way as what seemed to be multiple luminescent fists came pounding down on where my head once was. Frowning deeply with raised eyebrows in surprise, I continued to roll out of the way, avoiding the blindingly fast punches that tenaciously pursued my head. I was able to glimpse the devastation the lightning fast fists caused the ground, and sped up in my barrel rolling. Getting a more considerable distance, I rolled onto my paws, leaping back just in time as Ace unleashed a blindingly shining fists into the area I was just at mere moments before. Literally, an explosion seemed to erupt from the pure ferocity and power packed into that punched. A gust of wind blew out in all directions, and I squinted my eyes against the debris and wind that whipped past me, blowing back my overlarge ears.

When the gust past, I tried to stare beyond the dust brought up by the awesome power of the Focus Punch. But the dust and smoke was thick, and was taking a while to disperse. But my ears twitched as I heard a faint whooshing sound. And then the cloud of dust billowing before me separated in the middle, as if a large gash had been cut. Instantly realizing what the attack was, my shoulders drooped.

"Oh come on-!"

The Vacuum Wave that had caught me off guard at least two times before that morning blasted into me, sending me back with a force to be reckoned with. Landing harshly on the ground with a thud, I rolled onto my side, coughing profusely. With one fierce cough, I sputtered up a fair amount of blood, which spattered onto the dirt and the tan fur covering my chin and chest. I looked down at the scarlet substance on my chest, thinking it looked gruesome mixed with the purple bruise, then onto the splattered puddle before me. The deep crimson shone even in the dark with an almost black sheen. Coughing once more and probably sending out more droplets of blood, I rolled onto my back, exhausted, and in pain. Especially my chest and throat., the latter tasting strongly of iron.

As I cast my gaze upon the sky above me, I noticed that dawn was just about here, the clouds considerably lighter. My sight was soon obstructed by the gentle face of Ace, who loomed over me. He offered his red palm to me, and I took it the best I could with my own paws. He pulled me up into a sitting position, and I muttered a thanks to him before letting out another coarse cough.

He kneeled down before me, and offered one of those bags filled with water. I slightly smirked in amusement at the thought of where in the hell he kept getting these things from. It was like they just instantly popped into his hand when most convenient.

Taking the water skin thankfully, I managed to open the cap with my teeth, and did the best I could to take a swig. I accidentally spilled some of its contents, but overall managed to keep it in check while getting my drinks worth. Returning the water skin, I sighed hoarsely. Upon hearing the sound of the sigh, I stuck my tongue out in dislike. That Vacuum Wave sure did a number on my throat.

I noticed Ace glance up at the sky, watching the darkness fade and the light take its place. He looked back down at me, while simultaneously standing up.

"Ok, I suggest you take a rest. But the training session will continue shortly for the rest of the day. No slacking off after this break. Use it wisely," Ace explained. I let out an exasperated breath, which was also hoarse, and fell down onto my back. Well, what else would I expect? It was training. Hardcore training as well. Admiral Fern said so. And I suppose I wanted that training. Heck, what was I saying, of course I wanted that training! Not only did I want it, but I needed it. Especially after Ace pointed out one of my biggest weaknesses, which could actually be revealed pretty obviously. Heck, it didn't even need to be known for anybody to pull a sneak attack on me, or anyone for that matter. Man, I must really need to heighten my senses if they really were that bad though. Well, I suppose this training will sort that all out…

I awoke with a start in the morning. Second day of training. And hell did the first one leave me sore. And all I had to look forward to was more of what happened yesterday…and of course, it will still be as challenging as yesterday, if not more so. It would be awhile before I got used to this type of training. I tried stretching, but inevitably stopped as the stiffness in my muscles prevented me from stretching much without pain. Stiffly getting to my paws, I padded over to where Ace stood expectantly, prepared for another long day of getting beat up on…at least this would all benefit me in the end. That very thought caused my head to raise just a little bit, but only just that. I cringingly smiled however as I grew closer and closer to my inescapable pain.

As first thought, another day of pain. Another huge day of pain. As thought, it was horrible compared to the day before. At least twice as worse. Most of the grievance came from the soreness of the former day, but the content of training was on the list as well. Right now, I was finally taking my first break of the day, which really wasn't a break considering it was the middle of the night and training had just recently ended. Ace and I were sitting around a fire he had started with the move known as Fire Punch, and we were mainly just swapping information or stories right now. I suppose it was a nice way to end a training session.

"…so you see, using ways such as that to use your enemies attack against them can ensure a win in battle for you," Ace finished, giving me some tips on how to use your opponents own forces against them. It was interesting, but I would have to work on it before I could ever pull it off.

"Hm, I see…so, sort of like when you used that General Feng's own attacks against him?" I asked. Right as I said that, Ace went rigid, and I soon realized my mistake. I hadn't meant to bring it up as a reminder, just as an example…

"Oh, Arceus, I-I'm sorry Ace, I didn't mean to bring it up like that!" I lightly gasped out, a bit worried at how his reaction might be. Would he snap at me? I knew that wasn't like Ace, but still, this had to be a touchy subject.

However, he raised one red glove up. "Its fine, I know you didn't mean it in that way…its just…" Ace sighed, and looked away, his face being hidden by shadows cast by the fire. I looked at my teacher with concern. What was it that got him so confined about it all? More importantly, what was it that made him snap in the first place. Even though I hadn't known him forever, I could still tell that wasn't like Ace. Not by a long shot. And the concern that even seemed to be rarely shown by the Houndoom directed towards him after the incident proved that.

Tentatively, I asked Ace the question that could possibly be equivalent to a bomb on Ace's mood.

"What…what caused you to snap at General Feng like that?"

Ace slowly turned his face towards me, a grim expression on his face. He closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you have a right to know." He opened his eyes, and gazed deeply into the fire.

"You see, a few years ago, when I first joined the Pokemon Military, we had just started to get involved in small war-like conflict. It wasn't nearly as serious as the peril we are in now, but it was serious nevertheless. I was trained, and I became a cadet, passing with flying colors. In fact, they even called me a prodigy of some sorts. Well, during the training, I had made a friend, who was really one of the first friends I had ever made in my life. You see, he was a Charmander at the time, who soon evolved into a Charmeleon." I swallowed silently, already having an idea of where this story was going.

Ace continued on with the same dark expression. "His name was Kai. He was strong, and even stronger-willed. He had great leadership values. To say the least, I looked up to him. If anything, I considered him ten times the prodigy I was. Within no time, we both became close friends, doing missions together, and watching each others backs. He could trust me with his flame just like I could trust him with my fists. Soon, we even began to ascend the ranks together as best pals. It was around when we became sergeants that we both met Kief, who had just became a corporal. I was a little reluctant to even socialize with the hothead, but Kai convinced me otherwise." Ace seemed to chuckle lightly at the thought, darkly reminiscing. "Soon, Kief was in our little group. We became good friends you could say, but Kai was still my best. Soon, as time passed by even more, I managed to stay ahead of Kief when rising in ranks, but somehow Kai was able to beat me, rising one rank higher. That made me admire the Charmeleon even more. I became so encouraged and strong-willed when I heard and saw his accomplishments. And even more so when he still had the time to be there for his friends, as silly as that may seem. Soon, I was a lieutenant, Kief a sergeant, and Kai a commander. He was given the opportunity to run his own military unit, and he did it spectacularly. His was one of the best, and many of the high ranking officers noticed this. Soon, Kai ascended even higher quicker, becoming a captain before I even made it to commander myself. And…that's when I think it happened," Ace retold grimly. I blinked.

"When what happened Ace?" I asked quietly, totally engrossed in the story.

Ace closed his eyes for a moments once again, but reopened them to reveal a burning fury and hatred within them, the warm brown once again turned to a cold, dark as mud color.

"When the power went to his head. He began to question the authority of the higher ranks, of the whole damn military itself. He ranted on about conspiracies, and how the military was not within good hands. He was trying to convey, specifically to me, that he should be the one to rule the whole god damned military, and that it should be used for what he pleased. Not just for good deeds. No, he didn't seem to give a shit about that anymore." The flames within Ace's eyes intensified, and I winced at the harsh choice of words he used. It was again…so unlike him.

"No, he began to rebel, and when he was sent off with his military unit on important missions, he would do savage things, as if somehow they would prove his point that he should be the one in charge. All I could do was watch on desperately. Kief and I attempted several times to talk some sense into him, even force that sense into him. But his mind was set, as if it always was from the beginning. And I later on realized this was true. Everything he had done, it was all a facade for his own sick and twisted goals. He didn't want to help or save anyone; he just wanted power, and to do what he pleased with it. And that's what he almost got.

"He somehow brainwashed most of his military unit into his devoted followers that believed in all the Tauros crap he fed them. They mysteriously disappeared for a while, but soon appeared once again on the battlefield. He was a vanguard, leading the enemy into battle. I don't know how he did it, but he did. We managed to fight them back, but they soon returned to siege the main military campus. That was the final face off I had with my former best friend, who I once had admired so strongly and even considered my idol, my inspiration. It was hard to go up against him, especially with that crazed look of a power glutton in his eyes, yelling profanity and harsh remarks to his army and our own. I was so devastated. How could such a beast like this really be the Kai I once knew?"

I looked on with saddened eyes at Ace, who's expression had gone sober, a look of deep remorse replacing the hatred filled one.

"He challenged our high ranking officers. Over the time he was gone, I had taken the role as a commander. I faced him off with the others. But unfortunately, they were overwhelmed by his own deputies. Only I and a few others were left to face off against him. We fought him with all our might. He just wouldn't seem to fall. But it was when a once mutual friend of ours had joined that fight that things got nasty. I always remembered Kai and myself, even Kief, being fond of this one friend. He was a Smeargle, and was a very amiable being. He had come in to help, and the brave soul even tried to talk some sense into Kai. And you know what the bastard did? He scoffed, laughed in his face. He told him everything was a lie. He never really did care for anyone, any of us. He acted like that to make his way to the top. He truly believed the world belonged to him. And with that said, he clutched at the Smeargle's throat, and literally broke his neck with one powerful crush of his claws. He then sent my friend-our friend- ablaze, blasting him with a flamethrower so intense I remember having to back up, for the heat radiating from it was so hot. All of us, specifically Kief and I, watched in horror as our friend was dropped to the ground like a piece of trash, burning into oblivion. And that's when I snapped…

"I hadn't remembered a time when I was more angry, more enraged, more saddened, more horrified, and more vengeful than then. I had lashed out in his momentary distraction, using every single offensive and effective move I knew on him. He managed to get me with a few nasty burns and gashes, but my adrenaline kept me going and ravaging. Most of it was a haze of red, but I remember finally knocking him down, pulverizing his sneering and scowling face paired with eyes full of hatred, that I always remembered to be friendly, warm, welcoming and kind, showing determination with strength and reliance. I'm not sure when I stopped. I suspected Kief and everyone else had been trying to stop me for a while, for by the time I had gotten out of my nauseating and hazy stupor of rage, the Charmeleon's face was unrecognizable, a bloodied mess. After a moment I realized what I had done. Though I would never have to see that ugly face he had made those last few days of his life again, at the same time I realized I would never witness that friendly one ever again either. It was heart-wrenching, to realize you had killed what was once your best friend."

My mouth was opened in slight astonishment. Not just at the story itself, but of what Ace had to go through, and how traumatizing that had to have actually been. To others it may not seem like it. But that's just because they're being retold the story. They've never experienced it, nothing as painful as that. And it was beyond me how anyone could put up such a deceiving front for so long. It was just…horrible.

Ace released a shaky breath, and looked off to the side for a short time. But he looked back up to me, his eyes reverting back to his warm brown eyes….except, the warmth seemed to be faded.

"General Feng…reminded me so greatly of Kai. And it wasn't just merely the specie. No, that was far from the reminder. No, it was how they acted…how they treated those around them, how that crazy look in their eye appeared. I truly and utterly loathe Kai, and all memories that go with him. It may sound like a horrendous thing to say…but it is the honest truth. It is how I feel, and how I will always feel. No amount of convincing will ever change that," Ace completed, the grave tone persistent in his voice.

I looked at him with sympathetic eyes. I truly had no idea what to say, how to comfort him. I don't know how anyone could. All I managed to make out was, "I…I'm sorry…about everything that happened to you…"

Ace's weary eyes looked to me pensively, and he shook his head. "Don't be. It was a tough tale to retell, but…I feel like some weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Not all of it, for I doubt all of it will ever come off, but some…and for that…I thank you," Ace said softly, a small smile gracing his lips. I couldn't help but smile softly in return.

"Trust me, you shouldn't be thanking me…" Ace chuckled at this, shaking his head once again.

"Always the modest one, eh? Well, I best not let this grave feeling linger much longer. Lets think of happy thoughts, and get some sleep. We have some tough training tomorrow."

I nodded, doing as he instructed. As Ace doused the fire with some dirt, I curled up, trying to catch some sleep as suggested. But not even the rough terrors of the training day to come could erase my mind of the plague of thoughts involving the pain Ace had to face in his past. I truly hoped nothing like that would ever befall myself, or any one of my friends and companions.


	17. Change

**Yep, this chapter wasn't really worth waiting for, lol. It would have been up sooner if it weren't for complications, but...oh well.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Change

Rufus's P.O.V

I idly attempted to clean my fangs with my probing tongue. But the pink appendage was unable to get the remnants of the berries I had just eaten earlier. Great. Hopefully it wasn't noticeable. That would suck while simultaneously be embarrassing. I didn't want that to be my first impression…in my new renovated state that is.

I gave up at my failed task of polishing my teeth. Resetting my mouth to its now more frequently shown frown, I stared forward with a scowl. I trotted along side the Houndoom I had actually gotten to know fairly well over the past few months. Surprisingly, and much to my chagrin and I'm sure what would be Cinder's amusement if he knew…Kief and I had quite a lot in common.

As I walked beside him, I made sure to stay not too far behind his lead. I didn't want him taking the complete head. As far as I was concerned, me and that obnoxious airhead were equals now, or something close to it.

Speaking of equals, I couldn't help but smirk to myself. He couldn't very well call me runt anymore due to my new stature. I was close to his height now. Albeit he still towered over me by just a bit. Houndoom were known to be tall and lean. But I had for sure grown from my previous form.

I subtly glanced at our surroundings as we passed them. Right now we were scouring our way through the abundant field of tents. The edge of my lip upturned slightly in a snarl. Why were the tents so damn close together? It was sort of irritating, with all this tight proximity…

I heard a growl to my left where Kief was situated at. My gaze flickered over to him, and I saw that he was staring at me out of the corner of his eye. I narrowed my eyes slightly in question, and he nodded his head forward. Following that direction with my eyes I noticed we were just about at the clearing where we met for discussion on training three months ago. Strange how I could remember such insignificant things.

We both strode into the clearing with identical scowls, and briefly glanced around us. I noticed already in the clearing was the admiral Mismagius by the name of Haze, and Lieutenant Karn with Buzz. I suppose Karn and Haze were the only punctual ones. Snorting softly to myself, I continued to follow along side Commander Kief, both of us taking a spot a fair distance away from those three.

As we sat down, I looked around lazily. It seemed Admiral Fern wasn't here. Whatever he went off to do three months ago, apparently it wasn't over with yet. I fleetingly wondered when he would be back.

We sat for a few more minutes, and still no one appeared. I looked back over in the direction we had come from, which I was sure most everyone else would be entering the clearing through as well. That was when I noticed the stare I was getting off to the side. The stare was more of a glare, and I was receiving it from non other than Buzz. As soon as I noticed this, I gave him a strange look. He continued to give me that glare despite this, and I frowned. Well, I frowned deeper anyway. I was about to shoot a more than likely nasty gibe at him when I briefed a look at Lieutenant Karn beside him. That's when I stopped my maw from opening, and clamped my fangs shut. The Scyther had the same exact expression on his face, but yet he wasn't looking at anyone. His gaze seemed to be focused off in a random direction of the forest, as if giving the trees themselves a glower. Looking back towards the giant bee, I saw his blood red eyes were still held in that firm stare. I realized he must have been analyzing me, before he suddenly turned his head away, giving some tents a supposed glower like Karn.

I lightly chuckled to myself. It seems I wasn't the only one who's teacher had rubbed off a little on them.

My ears twitched as sound of paws against the earth faintly reached them. Looking over towards our entry way, four more beings came through into sight.

I smirked slightly as I saw Ace with Serena trailing behind him. Behind that pair came Seth and the Pachirisu. They all took spots, both stationed close to both Kief and I. Ace stood not even a meter away from the hell hound with Serena on his other side. Seth sat a few feet away from me, glancing towards me and giving a grin. I grinned back, but managed to keep my furrowed brows knitted together. The sergeant chuckled at this, which prompted a look from Ardillaila. He merely smirked down at her shaking his head in a "nothing" sort of response. She seemed to accept this and didn't bother him with any questions.

Looking away from the Jolteon with a small smile of my own, I craned my neck to search for the Delcatty hidden behind the hound and boxer. She seemed to see this right away and gave me a cute smile with a small, but unexpected, blush. This caused me to grin widely and ruin the scowl I had managed to keep thus far. She giggled lightly at me, and I couldn't help but let loose a small chuckle. But this little moment was cut short as I was hit in the flank by the Houndoom's paw. I sent a piercing glare at him, before noticing the look he was giving me. He was scowling heavily, and motioning his head forward. Taking this cue, I swiveled my head in the forward direction to see more Pokemon filing into the area. Seeing this, I instantly went back into my former position.

Like a small flood, the rest of the cadets and their trainers entered into the clearing of tents at the edge of the forest. I noticed a large yellow creature with quite the long neck trailing behind Brigadier Soul. I cocked my head at this. Where was Ampierre? That couldn't possibly be…? I quickly shook my mind of the thought as everyone took their places, all of us now forming a partial circle. Now all settled in, I looked towards the ghost admiral, awaiting whatever she had to say.

Her empty gaze swept over all of us, and then her mouth began to move, forming words.

"As you can all tell, you have completed your training. I can easily tell from many of your new appearances that you have done well. I congratulate you and your superior officers for your well done accomplishment." Practically all of us nodded in turn. However, Jude and Cinder, who were both sitting similarly in a slouching posture, gave out a "woo!" Jude emphasized his with pumping a blue fingered fist into the air lazily. Most everyone turned their sights on the pair and sent them a glare, the most menacing coming from Admiral Haze. Beside me I heard Seth hold in a chuckle, finding great amusement out of the display. I however appeared irked on the outside, also throwing an angry look towards the Infernape and Ninetails. But on the inside I enjoyed that just as much as Seth did.

All of the glares were disregarded by the both of them (though Cinder did flinch just in the slightest at first,) and they smiled lopsidedly. A few groans were heard at the result of their reaction, and soon all attention reverted back to Haze.

"As I was saying, you have all reached a level at which not all cadets will reach," Haze said, her voice, I noticed, always seeming to hold some sort of ominous tone no matter what the topic or situation was. "As you have heard, we are running low on soldiers…that includes even the higher ranking ones."

My tail twitched in anticipation. I wasn't exactly sure where this was going, but I had an idea, and it was making my stomach turn. In a good way of course.

Haze's eerie gaze examined all of us once again. As if finding us all suitable to hear what she was about to utter next, she nodded her head faintly.

"You are all promoted. All seven of you have achieved the corporal rank, thus making you suitable for missions on your own."

All went deathly silent for a moment. Then as before, both Jude and Cinder let out in unison, "Woohoo!"

But this time, no one gave them a glower. Well, almost no one. Of course Kief and Karn shot one towards the two, but I don't even think they paid it any heed.

Succumbing to the moment, I let my dark grey tail wag frenetically. I tried to hold back the small smile I had, but somehow it was able to break through just a tad.

Still watching over us, Haze gave a nod in what looked like confirmation, and faded out of view. I suppose that was her way of saying we were dismissed.

I felt a nudge from my left where Seth sat. Looking over to him, I saw he was smiling toothily.

"So, you're a corporal now, eh? Excited aren't ya'? You and your friends are now up with us man! Well, almost. One more rank to go and then you're officially with us," Seth chuckled out, giving me a pat on the back. I gave him one of my scowl-smiles, which caused him to laugh more. He gave me another smack in the back. "Looks like someone's picking up on the ol' grouch over there, huh? Don't you dare turn into another him, or you'll never hear the end from me!" He continued to laugh, and I couldn't help but to do so as well with the optimistic Jolteon.

As if overhearing what Seth said, which I'm sure he did, Kief turned to us with a low growl. I growled back mockingly, which in return earned me a whap on the head. This time I really growled, but out of pain. I rubbed my head, getting up to go mingle with everyone else. As I walked off, I muttered:

"Asshole…"

Letting out a sigh that resembled a grunt, I instantly spotted the tan and purple fur of a Delcatty. My mood lit up instantaneously and I ambled over to her side.

As I sat down beside her, she looked to me with that same smile as earlier. She seemed to look me over for a few seconds, before prodding the black mane running down my back. My face began to burn, and I was lucky I had darker fur. As always, the scowl I've been so determined to keep evaporated around her, especially at this action.

"Uh…" I began, but she cut me off.

"I see you've evolved. Very nice…it suits you. You look…nice," She said, her face tinting a bit red as she said this. I gulped nervously and gave a small smile.

"Uh…t-thanks." I cursed in my head at the small stutter. She giggled at my response though, which made me smile but simultaneously embarrassed me further. Deciding to change the subject, I chose the topic of our rank promotion. "So, we're all corporals now, eh? That's exciting isn't it?"

Serena blinked, as if slightly taken aback at the change of subject. That worried me just a bit, before I was reassured when she seemed to recover from this and smiled brightly.

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. I wonder what responsibilities a corporal will even have," Serena replied cheerily. I nodded, and mulled that notion over.

"Well, we won't have as much as the higher ranks, that's for sure, but we will be able to go on missions unsupervised." I smiled devilishly at the last part, liking the thought of that greatly. No yelling from superiors, and we decide what to do. It was a responsibly I would gladly take really.

Serena smiled with a raised brow at my expression. I sent a chuckle her way due to the look, and she giggled in return. She punched my shoulder playfully and I grunted, giving off a jesting growl, which prompted another laugh from us both.

Just as we both recovered from laughing, I detected a familiar scent. Funny how my senses heightened greatly after my evolution. I looked to my side to see Cinder making his way over to us.

As he sat down before Serena and I, completing our group, he presented a large grin, showing off all of his gleaming fangs.

"Great day for all of us, huh? Training is over, we get promoted, and best of yet, a day to relax!" Cinder looked between us two, giving each of us a full view of that sly smirk of his when the large one settled down. "And I suppose you two have an extra thing to celebrate for. You get to see each other."

My face blared red at what he was purposely suggesting. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see Serena with a face turning a similar shade of scarlet. I looked back to the now chortling Ninetails with a deep scowl.

"Shut up Cinder," was my only retort, said with a threatening growl. He simply smiled even wider in reply, snickering gleefully. I snorted at him, but couldn't help but agree with him in my mind. I really was glad to get to see Serena again. I mean, I was happy to see most everyone else as well, but it was different with her. But no way would I give Cinder such information to further add kindling to his mirthful fire.

I snarled lightly at him, but he just continued to laugh, giving us both suggestive looks. Taking the initiative to end further embarrassment on both mine and Serena's part, I sent a hefty paw to the side of Cinder's head, who let out a startled cry as it knocked him to the ground. His snout connected with the dry dirt, and it was my turn to snicker. He let out a whine, and brought his face back up while rubbing it with one of his small paws.

"Ah, come on! I thought I was done with that when training ended!" Cinder frowned deeply, which was satisfying to myself considering all that annoying smirking and sniggering he had been doing. I smiled triumphantly at him. He narrowed his eyes and pouted, which caused Serena to giggle at. I chuckled as well, which caused Cinder to frown, disheartened. He let out an, "Awww…"

"Tch, you asked for it fox." Cinder sighed.

"I know, I know…I always ask for it…"

"Well," Serena jumped in, "You sort of do."

Cinder pouted again. "Whatever. At least I'm not a hopeless romantic who swoons over a girl from a distance and gets offended about it when someone brings it up." He shot me a look, but it was returned with a scowl. My eye twitched, and my upper lip began to curl. Cinder's eyes widened for a moment, as if just realizing what he really said. He began to look around nervously, looking for what I'm sure was an easy escape route. I could see Serena off to the side with a perplexed but amused expression on her face. This only furthered my anger. That jackass just made me look like a loser in front of _her._

Damn, I was letting this get to me more than it should.

Damn that time spent with Kief. He really was rubbing off on me…or maybe he just brought out what I really am like. Either way. Damn'it.

I bared my fangs, which elicited an "Eep!" from him. He then turned tail and ran. His tails hit me in the face as he turned, which actually surprised me. Huh, should have expected that. Both him running and the tails in my face. I hesitated for a moment before my deepened scowl returned. I took a menacing step forward, about to pursue my over rambunctious friend. But I soon felt a paw on my shoulder, and twirled my head over to the one connected to it.

"Rufus! Just, don't!" Serena warned me, keeping the paw placed firmly on my shoulder. I let out an exasperated burst of air, letting most of my anger go out with it. Slumping, I let out an annoyed grunt. Serena laughed softly at my sudden change in demeanor.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't entirely sure that was going to work," she confessed with a soft laugh. I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I was surprised my self by the reversion as well. Usually I don't calm down that fast."

"Looks like she's got you whipped!" I heard Cinder yell. I jerked my head to where I heard his voice, seeing him a few meters away, apparently stopping in his attempt to flee after seeing my lack of pursue, and overhearing our conversation. I sent him a flaring glare, which caused him to jump and continue to run consecutively. The glare on my face faded slowly and I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

I looked back up to Serena only to become suddenly self conscience. The Delcatty had a mischievous and expectant expression on her face. I let out a small cough.

"So?" She asked, "Do I?"

My eyes widened a little bit. "Uh, wha, what? What do you mean?" I knew exactly what she was talking about, but this was making me uncomfortable. She then giggled.

"I'm just kidding," she giggled out. "Just trying to have a little fun."

"Hehe, yeah…" I said, still trying to recover from the unexpected question. Once again trying to stray from the subject, I spoke up once again. "So, uh, better go find Cinder. I still want to knock some sense into the jackass."

Serena shook her head with a chuckle. "Sure, whatever." I then began to get up and walk, Serena doing the same and following. Searching for the Ninetails, I accidentally bumped into someone. Glancing up, it was none other than that yellow creature with the long neck. From here I could actually make out more details of the bipedal. The obvious male had a white underbelly with three black stripes on both his neck and long tail, which was topped with a ruby red sphere, a similar one on his forehead. I stopped in my tracks, Serena doing so as well. The unfamiliar Pokemon stopped as well, and looked down at me. He gave a wide smile. I titled my head while looking up at him.

"Ampierre?" I questioned. The creature smiled even wider, and that confirmed it. This Pokemon unknown to me was definitely Ampierre. "Uh, what…are you?" I sheepishly asked. He chuckled a bit.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected you to know," he said. I noted his voice was slightly deeper, but still the same. "I'm an Ampharos. Cool huh?"

I slowly nodded. Not much about him looked the same besides the sphere, although it was a different color, and the stripes.

"Hehe, so, what are you guys doing?"

I blinked, now remembering what I was originally going to do. I get sidetracked pretty easily. But as soon as the thought came back, I growled faintly.

"Oh, just going to possibly kick Cinder's ass." Ampierre blinked down at me. He then smiled sheepishly.

"A little violent don't you think?" I gave him a deadpan look. "Oh…in the military…right."

We all gave out hearty laughs. I looked back up to the now much taller Ampierre.

"Well, congratulations Ampierre. It seems Soul was the right trainer for ya', huh?"

The Ampharos nodded. "Yup, that's for sure. Brigadier Soul is a pretty cool guy. He's a tough teacher, but the kind of tough I can handle. He was pretty supportive, just like he said he'd be."

I nodded my head in satisfaction. "That's good to hear. You definitely have the look of a corporal. Heh, maybe even a higher rank."

Ampierre's eyes sparkled. I raised a brow at this. Ok, this was quickly getting weird.

"You really think so? I look tough? You really think I don't look like a wimp?" He blurted out happily. I looked around uneasily. I then cast a glance at Serena, who only shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, of course. You never really looked like a wimp in the first place to me," I replied. Serena nodded.

"Yeah. What would give you that idea?" Serena piped up. Ampierre looked down sorrowfully. I cringed a little, the cringe soon progressing to another one of my scowls.

"Buzz is what. The bastard picked on him relentlessly, as far as I saw. You never really witnessed it," I explained. But then I grinned wolfishly. "But he won't be picking on you now, Amp. Mostly considering you tower over him and you're fully evolved. Hehe, I bet you could beat his stinger end now."

Ampierre brightened at this. He seemed to think the possibility over, and it only made his smile spread.

"Heh, maybe…thanks Rufus," Ampierre said, that smile now occupying most of his narrowed face. I chuckled up at him.

"No problem, my no longer fluffy friend." Ampierre snickered at that, subconsciously brushing his now short electric yellow fur. Deciding to take our leave, I gave the Ampharos a nod. He returned it, getting the message.

Padding off with Serena at my side, I gave out a deep impish chuckle that resembled a growl. Today would most likely be my last chance to really kick my friends impudent ass. Searching around for the Ninetails, only one thought at the moment crossed my mind; I wasn't going to waste it.

And so, our days as an officer was about to begin.

* * *

**Shorter than usual chapter is short. Pleh.**


	18. Mission At Hand

Chapter 18

Mission At Hand

Rufus's P.O.V

I skidded to a sudden halt in my sprint, ears twitching in clear anticipation. Taking a quick sniff of the air, my ears visibly perked up, and my eyes narrowed. Producing a low growl from my throat, I twisted my neck so as to partly face behind me.

"Move, move, move!" I ordered harshly, jerking my head in the direction desired. Those following me did so without hesitation, bringing their bodies low to the ground, running past in a crouch. I allowed them to pass me before I too followed in said direction. Swiftly, I passed by all of my subordinates with ease, resuming my spot as designated leader of the small unit.

As we tore through the underbrush, my detection of the scent I caught was becoming more evident. We were soon to be upon our quarry, and we would deal them a quick blow, ending in their defeat with deadly succession.

I once again came to a halt as I nearly collided with a mainly tan colored quadruped, who I instantly recognized with a joyful leap and twirl of my stomach.

"Corporal Serena," I stated with a smirk, sending what I could best describe as a mischievous look her way. Said Delcatty let out a light giggle at the formal recognition, which we both clearly knew was unneeded, at least between the two of us.

"Corporal Rufus," she reciprocated with a small smile of delight on her face as she gave a curt nod. I returned it, but with a more spread out grin across my maw. Some of those shifting in place behind the Delcatty held slightly bewildered expressions, while others were indifferent to the whole thing. I'm sure the same applied to those soldiers following my command, as Serena gave a few amused glances to those towards my rear.

Pushing aside our friendliness, I allowed my grin to somewhat diminish, squaring my shoulders as I did so. Serena let out another short-lived giggle before doing similar. We approached each other, meeting halfway.

"So, you and your troops find any signs yet?" Serena shook her head.

"No, not really. Nothing of significance anyway. Though we did catch a scent, which led us towards here," she affirmed. I nodded my head in understanding. That was probably how we both led back to each other, despite the initial intent to split up to find the objective of our mission.

"Same," I confirmed, "This must be near by our target. I suggest we continue to follow the scents."

Serena gave a bob of her head in agreement. Before turning back around, she said: "I wonder if Cinder, or any of the others for that matter have caught the same whiff as we did."

I chuckled slightly. "Well, knowing Cinder, it could go either way; him ending up being there before us, or him not getting the scent at all. Either way, it probably won't end well for him." The Delcatty gave me an amused look, which I retorted with a shrug of my shoulders and an upward curl of the edge of my lips. She had to admit, when it came to the Ninetails, it was probably true. The latter was more probable then the former though, at least in my mind.

Serena just gave a bemused shake of her head, but I could tell she enjoyed the humorous comment. Giving one last fleeting smile, it soon flipped downwards, my brows knitting together. Joking out of the way, it was time to truly take hold of this mission. With my scowl laden expression, I turned towards my subordinates, giving the five under my instruction a swift nod, abruptly turning on my heel and heading towards the scent. The soldiers followed without hesitation, as I heard the patter of their rushing paws behind me. I glimpsed the Delcatty running not too far beside us, her five soldiers trailing behind just as quickly. With a crinkle of my nose, I sprinted onward, increasing my speed.

Only traversing through the forest for a few minutes, I came to another abrupt stop. Noticing this, Serena stopped in her tracks, albeit after running a little farther ahead. I ignored the inquisitive looks my subordinates gave me and my action. Instead, I narrowed my eyes dangerously, muscles tense.

"What is it Rufus?" Serena asked quietly, looking around us warily. I only bothered to send her a glance, too preoccupied to really fully give her my attention.

"I'm not…entirely sure…" I muttered, flicking my sight to different areas of the strange colored forest. This place was apparently over more by Torrid Plains, but yet still out of range of its deathly dry air. But the territory seemed to have a strange effect on the place, giving all of the plants a summer coloration, ranging from bright green to bright orange and red. That was seriously strange for the summer times. Cinder wasn't kidding when he said it was weird out here.

But the color wasn't what bothered me. Well, it sort of did, but not in this sense. I couldn't shake this eerie feeling of being watched, pursued while we were technically the pursuers…

Serena gave me an anxious glance, and I couldn't help but silently agree with the feeling she was expressing. Something didn't seem right. Not only was the unnerving feeling of being watched lingering, but I could have sworn I caught another scent, one unfamiliar, but definitely not the original trail we were following.

"Uh, Corporal Rufus, what, uh, what is it you suspect, sir?" I looked behind myself fleetingly to see the soldier who tentatively spoke up, a lengthy beige weasel with brown stripes. I gave the Furret a quick look over, only to find nothing special about him. Funny how a prey Pokemon was in the military.

I grunted a reply. "Again…not sure, but I do have a sinking suspicion we're being followed." At this, the Furret stiffened, and his eyes flickered about erratically. I resisted the urge to heave a sigh. Damn, you mention one speculation, and everyone gets paranoid…

I reverted my scowling gaze back to Serena, who was still giving a few wary glances around.

"You really think so Rufus? I…I've been suspecting the same thing, but I sort of brushed it off as nothing," Serena said, giving a slightly sheepish look. I nodded in turn, and shrugged.

"Well, I might have, if the feeling weren't so persistent. But we're obviously getting close to our enemies campout, so it would be wise to keep your eyes peeled. Ya' never know what'll jump you out here," I gave in reply, switching my attention back to the bright and dark patches of forest abound before us. Taking in a deep breath through my crimson nose, I jerked my head forward in the 'go' cue. Some of the soldiers now had hesitant reactions to this, so I reiterated with an emphasizing growl. This time they followed the order through, though a bit reluctant. Serena copied my command, doing the same with her troops.

This time as we navigated the forest I decided not to rush forward at a breakneck pace. Instead I lead with a more slowed trot, though not so much as to be considered languid. The farther we went within the bowels of the forest, the more aggravating that feeling became. The feeling of being watched. Every now and then I couldn't help but pass a few skittish glances towards the trees and dense patches of bush. It was clearly evident that everyone else began to sense the feeling I was experiencing now. All of them were tense, and they all shot anxiety filled looks of their own at their surroundings. All of this was heavily accented by the fact it seemed to get darker the longer we trailed on our path onwards.

I heard some voices belonging to the rooky soldiers under my command. Without so much as glimpsing back, I began to listen on the small conversation they were whispering to each other.

"This is crazy! How much farther are we gonna go? I seriously don't like this…" one of the voices muttered. I had no idea who the voice belonged to, but at the moment I wasn't too distraught over that.

"I know what you mean…I hope Corporal Rufus isn't one of those whacko officers I hear about that lead all their soldiers to their deaths because of their persistence," another voice replied in a low murmur. I almost gave a growl of irritation at this, and I felt almost obligated to swirl on my heel and holler my agitation towards their comments. But, I resisted the urge. So, instead, I kept my eyes locked forward, and growled:

"Stop yapping and focus on the mission…maggots."

I couldn't help but throw in the maggot part, as a little slapped on as it was. But either way, that instantly shut them up. I repressed a smirk of satisfaction, and continued to preserve my scowl. Man, now I knew how Kief and the others felt about the whole talking thing. And how enjoyable it was to make those doing the talking shut up.

Those slightly humorous thoughts dissipated as a flurry of movement was caught by my eyes. My body instantaneously froze in place, and my muscles tensed to the firmness of that equivalent of a brick wall. Neck straightening upwards and ears standing erect, my orange irises jumped about the white sclera, trying to pinpoint the detected motion.

And with speed faster than chain lightning, I cried out in more surprise than pain as three thin streams of blood erupted from my left and unprotected cheek. Wincing as I started to register the stinging pain, I let out an infuriated growl. Damn it! I'd been hit by the very thing I was trying to be aware of!

I heard Serena gasp at the sight of the wound. I suppose she didn't see the attacker. Which meant the other soldiers probably didn't either. Growling, I peered around the area, keeping my gaze mainly focused on the canopy of the trees. If an assailant was going for stealth, the foliage would be the best place to do so.

Nostrils flaring, I attempted to pick up the scent again. But it was much too jumbled up now. The scent seemed to now mingle with the forest itself, and was practically impossible to pinpoint, even with my improved senses. Still a bit wary, I slowly turned my head towards Serena.

"Did you possibly see anything at all-!" Before I could fully complete my question, I sidestepped, just barely missing another lethal hit by what looked like glinting claws.

But I did not fully dodge the attack, this one coming from my right side. The mask I wore was knocked from the side of my head, which was rather painful as the string caught on some of my mane furs. Resisting a yelp from the sharp tug, I stumbled forward as the mask fully flew off a few feet away from me. From here I had a good view of the face accessory. A white cartoon skull mask, but now with a small, but noticeable scratch going over one of its long eyes. The mask acted not only as a sign of a higher rank, but also as protection, which was proven as I did not have another set of scratches along the right side of my face. But what else it stood for was the fact it meant I was trained under Kief, the hellhound being the one who gave it to me a month ago, just a day after our training completion. Apparently he had a matching set with his demon mask. Weird.

With a quick swipe of my paw, I retracted the mask back to myself, consecutively securing it back on the right side of my head, albeit with minor difficulty. Snarling, I looked back to Serena, who was crouched down low, many of the soldiers following her example. I blinked for a moment, only before doing the same. That might be a smart idea. I wouldn't be as much of a target now.

"Serena," I grunted, "did you see the offender, or anything in general with the attack?" Serena looked to me, before pulling her attention back to the forest.

"I didn't see much, but it looked to be some sort of orange blur. The orange coloration would explain why it was so hard to see. The assailants colors make for perfect camouflage in here," Serena replied in a low whisper, her head swerving back and forth while her large ears were flattened back. Which actually is a bit of a weird sight. I didn't know Delcatty's ears were that flexible or even maneuverable.

Shaking my head of such trifle thoughts, I regained my attention back to the situation, which was a little unnerving at the moment. It was deathly quiet, and I could even hear the breathing of our subordinates, who were breathing aggravatingly deeply. I guess they were a little startled by the sudden attack. Not to say I wasn't. But I wasn't going to admit, or show that. But more than anything, it had definitely riled me up, and that was something I could never stop from showing.

Standing up boldly, I barked out: "Show yourself coward! Lets try fighting face to face!"

"Rufus, what are you doing?" Serena hissed up at me. I looked down at her before crouching back down. "Do you want to make them angry?"

"Actually yes. And considering they're more than likely a fire type should help with that. They usually have short tempers…unless you're Jude, that guys just weird like that though…Anyway, I'm trying to goad him out," I answered in a low whisper. Serena blinked at me incredulously.

"Rufus, I highly doubt even a short-tempered fire type would fall for that. If you stand up like that they're more than likely going to cut off your head! From the looks of it, they have sharp claws…" She looked at the scratches across my cheek with concern. I felt my face flare up just slightly. Thank Arceus for dark fur.

Ignoring the warmth that spread through my face, I scoffed. "I doubt they'd be able to do that. Besides, I can partially sense when whoever the hell it is that's attacking is gonna come at me."

Serena lightly growled. Huh, never heard her growl before. "Rufus, that's just too risky! Partially isn't enough!"

"Well its better than not doing anything! Otherwise we might just be picked off one by one!"

"Uh, excuse my intrusion on your lovers quarrel." My ears suddenly perked up, and I whipped my head behind us to the source of the voice. Serena did the same and we came face to face with one of our soldiers, part of Serena's arsenal I believe. The soldier was some sort of brown furred creature with a beige face and gray maw that had large buck teeth protruding from it. I sent the little chubby impudent thing a glare, who flinched only slightly, but otherwise seemed unfazed by it. "But isn't that fire?" He then pointed a small finger forward, and I once again twirled my head back forward. Sure enough, some of the bushes and trees were ablaze, sending smog and thick, gritty smoke into the air.

"Shit!"

I couldn't help but jump from my crouched spot in alarm. This fire was definitely going to be a problem. I stole a quick glance at all of our soldiers, and swore under my breath as I accounted for no water types. Yep, this fire was really going to be a problem.

"Crap! How the hell are we gonna douse this fire! Worst of all, this freaking smoke is great coverage for this attacker guy!" Now wasn't this irritating. Luckily I had experience with fighting in a burning forest, but that still didn't help the actual forest burning to the ground factor. At the time I experienced it, I had Kief their to put it out with his Flash Fire ability.

"I told you pissing our attacker off wasn't a good idea Rufus! We're lucky he didn't decide to slash off your head!" I looked over my shoulder to see Serena rise up as well, anger etched on her face. Though it was more of a concerned anger than the frustrating type I usually experience. Still, surprising to see anger contort her face either way.

"Well, there still is a good possibility of that," I muttered. Serena gave a look of surprise before giving quick suspicious glances around. "I mean, this smoke makes great coverage, especially for a fire type. They aren't really effected by all the smog and nasty stuff the fire pumps out."

Serena nodded. "Yes, that is true. Maybe you should keep your head down Rufus."

"I doubt it'd make a difference," I scoffed. I gave my surroundings that were still partially visible a nice thorough look over before they were fully enveloped by smog. Many of the soldiers behind us began to cough and sputter as the smoke filed in, sucking away a good portion of the oxygen.

"Damn," I heard Serena murmur. I subtly raised a brow. Never heard her cuss either. Ah, so many new things I've learned about her today. Too bad its been under such horrible circumstances.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard one of our troops cry out. Turning on my heel, I squinted my eyes against the stinging smoke, trying to make out the details. I could see the soldiers, though they were veiled by a thin coating of gray, caused by the smoke acting as an intangible wall. I could make out most of the soldiers huddled about each other, one of them on the ground looking to be thriving in pain, while also clutching a paw. Damn it, the offender was getting to our subordinates!

"Serena! You've got to guard the soldiers! I'll take care of this bastard," I growled. A little unexpectedly, their was no protest from the Delcatty. I turned my head in the direction I was sure she was at, and saw her silhouette move towards the direction of the subordinates. Alright, now to get that son of a bitch to attack me…

"Hey fire mongrel! Come and get me, ya' flaming ass! You wanna fight? Then I'll give you a fight!" I shouted out in no direction in particular. I began to run around in a frenzy within the smoke, the gray fumes swirling about me like a vortex. I could here the popping and crackling of the rapidly spreading fire, and beams of light danced through the grayish veil. I heard the sound of snapping above my head, and leapt to the side, eyes wide. With a blazing crash, a large, charred black branch smashed into the ground I was just standing upon. Fire still lingered heavily upon the disembodied branch, but I could still make out distinctive claw marks. Bingo, the fire bastard heard me, and was reciprocating to it.

"Is that the best you got? A flaming branch? Come on! Show some real skill here!" My ears twitched as a sudden flare in the fire burst up, a rather large popping sound going along with it. I smirked. Oh yeah, this guy was totally falling for it.

I then saw a large gust of smoke in one particular area, the noxious gas being heavily disturbed there. Aiming just further up ahead of the spot, I charged a dark ball of energy in my maw, which speedily turned into an orb of crackling energy. Spitting it out at my target, I heard a shriek like resembling sound in return. I grinned triumphantly.

A rush of air whirled the smog about, and I swiftly charged and spat another shadow ball there. Another shriek was emitted, though this time louder and more agonized. I heard the sound of something thumping against the ground not too far ahead of me. I chuckled to myself. Not to brag, but I did have one wicked Shadow Ball.

Pouncing forward, I bared my claws, pitching forward into another vast surrounding of smoke, though this time more illuminated by the fire ever burning brightly. My claws dug into the rather soft dirt at my paws, and I shot another quick charged Shadow Ball. There was a cry of alarm, which was enough of an instigator for me to unleash my next attack. Dark thoughts and negative emotions boiled up within me to the surface, finally being released in a outward pulse of concentrated dark energy. The large ring expanded the farther it traveled, finally being enveloped by the fumes of the fire. But its eerie purple glow still faintly shun and flickered through the coverage. A sudden yelp in pain was heard, followed by pained hissing and another dull thud. Ah, Dark Pulse, quite a handy move in mass attacks, as well as situations such as this.

Slowly walking forward through the dense smog, I let out a few coughs. I had been holding my breath for long intervals, but even the few breathes I took still pained my lungs with the filthy sting of smoke. I stopped in my tracks however and backpedaled, before finally dropping to the ground as a large stream of fire cruised over my head, filling my ears with the rushing sound of fire. The heat was almost unbearable at this close of range, and some of the fire caught the lengthy furs of my black mane. Only just slightly panicking, I rolled on the ground, attempting to put the small fire beginning to burn on my back out. I was successful in my attempt and breathed a sigh of relief. Just as I did so, the fire blazing a path through the air above me finally died down, and I jumped back to my feet.

By now my eyes stung excruciatingly, and they watered uncontrollably as more smog continued to enter my line of vision. Finally I came upon a hunched over shape, which I assumed was our attacker. I approached closer before a glint of metal caught my eye, followed by a sharp pain in my chest.

"Damn'it!" I hollered out as something so burning hot it almost felt as cold as ice slice through the surface of my chest. I involuntarily brought a paw up to the new wound, which stung much worse than the others. The loss of a paw planted upon the ground caused me to fall to the dirt, hissing as the long and deep scratches continued to exert an icy-hot pain through my chest. I opened one of my eyes that I realized had been closed to see an orange monkey with a collar of white fur around its neck hunched over in similar pain. It was holding a paw to its chest, which was singed black, where I'm guessing my strikes mainly hit. It was growling out in pained fury, its other paw clenched, tendons bulging in the orange colored hand. Dug into the earth with pain were five metal claws covering five peach fingers. The claws were glowing white hot, and the ground sizzled where they penetrated it.

"You…You Moltres damned military mutt!" The fire monkey hissed out. "I'll kill you, if it's the last thing I do!" He let out a few pained gasps before turning cold brown eyes towards me.

I let out a few pained gasps of my own, feeling the blood flow through the cut on my chest freely, feeling like liquid fire on its way out. Apparently that swipe of his was so fast and so deep the skin didn't even melt shut. Either that or it was so hot those damned claws practically melted the skin around the cut to liquid, making it about an equivalent to the blood leaving my body. Either way, the gash wasn't closed, I was bleeding, and most important off all, it literally hurt like hell. It felt as if the burning plains itself was manifesting within my wound.

I looked up to the see the Monferno raise the glowing white-hot claws, baring them threateningly and for the kill.

"Feel painful, don't they? I'll make sure you continue to feel the pain until the end," the Monferno hissed coldly, contradicting the fire bursting with intensity on his tail. Letting out a defiant growl, I chuckled humorlessly.

"They sure as hell feel painful. But not as much as this'll be," I grunted out. The Monferno looked mildly surprised at my comment, before realizing I was beginning to charge a Shadow Ball in my jaws. With widened eyes, the monkey brought the searing hot claws down to strike, but I managed to move most myself out of the way. But the claws still struck and caught my left ear, sending that icy-hot pain flaring throughout the whole appendage. With a snarl of anger, I shot the fully charged Shadow Ball point blank at the Monferno's face just as his claws embedded themselves into the ground mere centimeters away from my side. The dark ball of energy connected with the monkey's face, exploding upon impact. I endured the rebound explosion of energy, and kept myself rooted to where I was. I squinted through the smoke, which I noticed seemed to be letting up just a tad. I saw the Monferno slumped against a tree that had miraculously escaped the flames up until now. His whole front section was singed black, and a thick dribble of crimson blood flowed from both his nostrils and his mouth into one heavy stream running down his chest. I saw just the faintest rise and fall of his chest. I suppose that was a good thing that I didn't kill him and all…I suppose anyway.

Feeling partially relieved, I was now only left with one more dilemma at the moment. How to stop the fire.

I struggled to get up on my paws, gritting my teeth as I did so. Just as I managed to stay steady upright, I felt a cool air wash over me. And then with such abruptness that I fell back down, a torrent of raindrops assailed from the heavens, crashing into the ground fiercely as they ascended. I blinked in utter shock. Well, a rainstorm was quite coincidental and unexpected. Within minutes, most of the fires had been killed down to cinders, leaving behind a vast ring of trees that resembled charcoal. The sound of hissing sizzles mingled with the onslaught of raindrops, and steam rose into the air only to be washed away by the clouds tears.

Managing to get to my paws again, I looked up in astonishment. I seriously can't believe the luck of that. Really, that was just so…abrupt. Turning around with a wince, I was greeted with the sight of my mostly unharmed allies. All of their furs and hides were discolored with grimy gray, but the ash and grime was rapidly being washed away by the rain.

I limped over to them and gave a hearty, yet coarse chuckle. "What luck, eh? A rainstorm, out of nowhere…" I trailed off, looking to the skies. But a cough brought me back to the soldiers who stood amongst the rain uncomfortably.

"Actually," it was the Bidoof who spoke up, "it was no random rainstorm. I know Rain Dance, and decided to utilize it so as to rid us of the fire." I blinked in surprise. Well…I feel a little stupid now. Of course a random rainstorm wouldn't just pop out of nowhere right when I needed it. That would be ridiculous.

"Huh…well…uh, good job, soldier," I said, proceeding to give a small cough to clear my lungs of any lingering smog. I heard Serena suddenly gasp. What could she be gasping at?-

"Rufus! Those wounds!"

Oh, right.

I suddenly winced as the reality of the gashes came crashing back upon me. I had numbed out the pain for a short moment, but now it was all so clear and vivid again. They still hurt like hell, though the pain had let up just a bit…just a little bit. I gritted my teeth in pain as both my chest and left ear throbbed. The bleeding had pretty much stopped, but that never really concerned me in the first place…for some odd reason. Serena rushed over to my side, supporting me. I nodded my thanks to her, which she replied by lightly licking my cheek, and then my wounded ear. I blushed heavily under my dark fur. Thank Arceus once more for it.

"So, I would guess we're close by the enemies base?" The Bidoof inquired. I glanced back at the unconscious Monferno.

"Yeah…we're close."


	19. Upon the Quarry

**Well, I was sort of hoping to get this up on the 21st, seeing as that was POW's birthday, but this ended up being way longer than I first expected. Came out to a whopping 13 pages, in 10 font. **

**That and FF being a bitch.**

**Well, better prepare yourselves, because your eyes might end up bleeding by the end of this chapter. **

**Well, anyway...Happy (late!) first birthday POW!**

* * *

Chapter 19

Upon The Quarry

Rufus's P.O.V

It was rather lucky Serena knew Heal Bell, for although it didn't heal the cuts, it healed the rather nasty, blistering burns around them. The wounds were still painful, but with a few oran berries, the sting was numbed. But if I made too sudden of a movement, a sharp, tugging sensation would spread throughout my chest area.

"I'm sorry I couldn't offer much more than Heal Bell…" Serena began to apologize, standing close to my side. I waved off her remark, scoffing.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. That move did wonders. It got rid of all those wicked burns. That alone took away at least, like, half of the pain." I gave her a reassuring smile, but she still seemed uneasy about it.

"But, it didn't even heal up the cuts, the _real_ problem."

"Hey, its fine. Besides, scars are good for showing off toughness, right? I'm all for that. Makes me look all war experienced," I replied back. I gave her a confident grin as I struck a pose, puffing out my chest to display the soon-to-be scars. I mentally winced as the action slightly irritated the long gashes, but otherwise ignored it. Serena couldn't help but laugh at this action, seeming to ease up a bit.

"I will admit, they do make you seem manly." I chuckled at that, and sat down. I looked to our subordinates, tending to any wounds they had received during the whole assassination fiasco. We'd have to start moving along soon. The enemy's base hidden about these parts was close, and it would be paramount to get there before they become fully aware of our presence. I'm sure the whole forest fire was a real indicator to our being here.

Speaking of the forest fire, I glanced over to the still unconscious Monferno. We had propped the scoundrel up against a charred tree, deciding to leave him there as we went about our business. It was highly doubtful he would actually be a threat if he were to regain consciousness, as the injuries he sustained would be rather exerting on the monkey.

Averting my gaze from the fainted Pokemon, I frowned up at the sky, which was no longer barred from view by clusters of leaves. Most that was left of the trees around us was burnt black trunks with crumbling branches, that if lucky, withheld a handful amount of leaves that were more than often burnt to a crisp and withered themselves. Grunting, I stood up, having enough of the dreadful scenery.

"Alright cadets! We're moving out!"

A small ripple of protest spread throughout the small group, only for it to be ceased when I gave a ruthless glare at them all. The soldiers quietly and obediently stood up, waiting for my lead. Giving a nod of approval, I rolled my head, producing a few small pops, before setting off in a steady run that soon became a sprint.

I was able to dodge and weave the obstacles in my path with relative ease, having a large amount of experience in that skill area, but the rest trailing behind me had difficulty with this. More than once a soldier would trip over his own feet, a misplaced rock, or upraised root, landing squarely on their face. Half of the time I had to repress a chuckle, as I found it rather amusing. Coming to terms with all of their inabilities, I sourly slowed my pace for them. Now they were able to keep up just fine, tripping and falling put to a minimum. Which actually was quite sad to say. Even at this pace, some of them still fell occasionally. The first time it happened I restrained myself from smacking my face with a paw in frustration.

I slowed down to a trot when we came upon a large oak that towered above most of the other trees in the vicinity. Wildfire orange, red, and yellow practically consumed the top of it, the leaves leaving no space for sunlight to peek through. The shadow the oak itself cast gave an ominous theme to the already tense atmosphere.

"Why'd we stop?" Serena questioned in a whisper to me, her breath tickling the fur about my neck as she had bothered to come into close proximity to me. I felt a little uneasy at how close she was, but otherwise ignored it.

"My senses are telling me this oak acts as some sort of crossroad. We can either go to the right of it, or the left," I explained to her, checking and analyzing each side. I stepped away from the Delcatty, albeit reluctantly in my mind, and began to circle the oak, sniffing the leave strewn dirt acting as its foundation for its roots to burrow and leech themselves into. Speaking of the roots, they were a bit of a bother. They raised up inches into the air, gnarled and thick, knotting and weaving with each other, making deep crevices and natural cages that looked to stretch back into the depths of the tree and ground themselves. One root was arched so high up above the ground, I was able to fit my head in the space separating the wooden tendrils from the earth.

Finally finding my investigation of the tree to be thorough, I lifted my head back up from its sniffing, and walked back over to Serena's side.

"Well?" She looked to me expectantly, and I gave her a semi-confident and sure look.

"Well," I began, "It certainly isn't in that direction." I pointed my head to the left, to clarify which way I spoke of. "So," I continued, "It must be right. I didn't necessarily detect a large amount of scents or clues of our target, but I did find some things that could imply it's the right way to go. So, I'd say its our best shot."

Serena nodded at me, and turned her head to the troops. "Alright soldiers! Follow Corporal Rufus's lead!" I smirked at the Delcatty for just a moment before setting off in a run again.

I wasn't entirely sure, but I believed it was a fair forty-five minutes before I slowed down once more. I narrowed my eyes in frustration. Still nothing. Maybe I made a mistake and we took the wrong turn at the oak. Or perhaps I was wrong altogether and the oak meant nothing in this whole mission and I had just led us all on a big fiasco search.

I let out a noisy exhale of air through my nostrils, turning to my expectant soldiers and fellow officer.

"I suggest we split up and search. We may find the campout more easily if we do so. If-," I cut myself off, pausing and reconsidering my choice of words "-When you find it, report back to either Serena or I before taking any further action. Is that clear?"

In unison, they all said: "Sir yes sir!" A few unenthusiastic tones mingled in with the chorus.

"Good," I said with a nod. "Go in pairs. Ya' need someone to watch your backs. And don't wander off _too_ far." They all bobbed their heads and began to spread out, all the while pairing off.

I turned to Serena. "Come on, lets start searching." I passed by her, lowering my head to the ground, trying to pick up some sort of track or scent with my sensitive smell. I could see Serena out of the corner of my eye mimicking my motion, searching the area for any signs as well.

I wasn't going in any specific direction. But by the looks of it, I was getting nowhere. Grunting, I sat on my haunches, scrunching my crimson nose in frustration. Serena finally gave up on the sniffing as well, bringing her head up that also held a more than slightly irritated expression.

"Why do these things have to always be so difficult?" I looked to her, giving a shrug.

"Fate just hates us, that's all." Serena scoffed playfully at this and shook her head with a faint smile. I heard some snaps of twigs and rustles of leaves and branches, accompanied by a few 'ows' and 'ouches' from some cadets. Turning my head towards them, almost all were present, except for maybe one pair it seemed.

"Find anything?" It was a pointless question. I knew they hadn't. The disheartened looks on their faces told it all.

As expected, they all shook their heads. Sighing, I got up, resuming my deep scowl.

"Time to get a move on again then. Now where are those other subordinates?" I grunted. Many of the soldiers looked among themselves, and shrugged. I let out another sigh, this one more exasperated, and frowned deeply. What a time waster. Now we had to go search for two cadets that may have wandered a little too far into the forest.

Just about ready to bark an order to the lot, another crash of twigs and snapping branches caught my attention. Looking toward the ruckus, I was confronted with the last two cadets. Huh, well that saved us a lot of trouble of embarking out to find them. But they seemed quite frantic in their return, which definitely caught my interest.

"C-corporal Rufus! C-corporal S-Serena!" Both of them said in unison. I noted one was a Meowth and the other a Rattata. Their profuse stuttering was a bit of a worrier. What had them worked up?

"What is it?" Serena asked, a hint of anxiety in her tone.

Both normal types took a deep breath, the Meowth speaking for them.

"You…you need to come see this. We…we think we found the camp." At this my eyes widened and my ears perked up. I jumped tersely to their sides, looking down at them.

"Lead the way."

Within a five minute walk, we had come upon the pair's discovery. I withheld my breath when we saw it. It was easily the largest enemy camp I had seen yet, with a multitude of their soldiers patrolling. The ground was covered with short and charred stumps. This held resemblance to the campout back in the oasis in Torrid Plains. The only difference was about two to three acres of trees and vegetation had been cut down, burned, and any sort of desolation of the like done to it. I counted at least 15 on scouting duty and another 20, give or take a few, lounging within the middle of the base. To complete the whole set, rawhide tents were spread far and wide through the Pokemon made clearing, most of them forming a ring about it.

I narrowed my eyes at the scene. Despite how many of them there were, they seemed relatively quiet. They must have known better. That or they knew we were coming, which wouldn't be a good sign at all. Hmm, no wonder they were a bit difficult to locate.

"I don't think we can take all of them on alone without Cinder's group as well as the others," I whispered. Serena nodded grimly.

"You've got that right," a raspy voice said. I turned around in alarm, as did Serena and most of the soldiers. I was surprised and angered to see we were surrounded from the back by five fire types, each of them I noticed wielding glinting claws.

With a deep throated chuckle, they all released a burst of fire from their maws, forcing us back and into the open.

"Damn it, they had more scouts?" I cursed. This wasn't good.

"Of course we did, military mongrel. We have scouts positioned all over this forest. We've been following you oblivious fools for a while now."

Ah, so that explains it. Apparently when they realized we were close to their base they had left us alone and watched carefully, slowly luring us in. I wonder if Cinder or the others were having troubles similar to this.

Deliberately slowly, they forced us into the center of the encampment, easily surrounding us. As soon as this happened, the five who had originally revealed us jumped back into the forest and with bounding leaps, back into the trees. Arceus damn'it. This was going to be a difficult one to get out of.

"Well, look what we have here. A handful of military scum who decided to try and take out a large Fire Army base all by themselves." I looked to see the speaker was a Magmar, a slightly fat appearing Pokemon blotched with red and yellow on its body, an elongated beak serving as its mouth. I found it funny when he used the term scum. It was pretty much scum calling another scum.

"Hehe, yeah. Either we tie 'em up for later, or we deal with 'em now. I say deal with them now." Standing beside the Magmar was what looked to be a glob of lava with a shell on its back. Now that thing wasn't pretty to look at. It had a dripping (no, literally) smirk on its face that accented its narrowed yellow eyes.

"I agree. Its only a matter of how to go about doing so." The Magmar smirked, as did many of the fire types as they tightened the circle they formed around us.

"Ah, don't be too hasty Burch," an old and rough voice wheezed. The Magmar, who I supposed was Burch, backed a few paces from where he stood, as did the Macargo, leaving an opening in the circle. An obviously old appearing hound padded his way through the opening made, taking a seat as soon as he passed through. The black and red fur on the canines body was lined with shimmering strands of silver and gray. Bushy, silver white brows heavily lay atop the Houndoom's eyes, each orb adorning some long scars running vertically atop and below them. Heavily silvered red fur grew into a longish beard that enhanced the old timer appearance the hell hound carried. The other multitude of scars raging along his body gave the look of a battle worn war-hound.

"Old timer, go back to puffing your cigars," the Magmar growled. The Houndoom looked to the Magmar with an amused smile.

"I would, but I'm afraid I have just as much business in this as you do, if not more," the fire hound rasped in reply. The Magmar, Burch, scowled. He seemed to be rather displeased by the older Pokemon's intrusion in the matter.

"Anyway," the Houndoom wheezed out once again, "I don't believe it would be beneficial if we were to just slaughter them here and now." Burch's eye twitched.

"Who are you to say anything, old dog?" The Magmar bellowed. It was very clear he didn't like the old hound either.

The Houndoom narrowed his eyes at him. With squared shoulders and posture that reminded me of a mix between the stern Fern and the rash Kief, the Houndoom tipped his chin upwards.

"Why, I am your superior. Have you forgotten that, young one? My old age does not deter the position and power I hold over you and the rest present." The cold look in the war dog's eyes was hard and chilling, and it sent the Magmar into a submissive flinch, as if just realizing or remembering just who it was he was speaking to.

"No…I have not forgotten…Colonel Scath…" The last bit was said with venom. Though the Magmar seemed to have come to terms with his inability to defy the old hound, he still kept a hateful glare to the aged Houndoom.

Nodding curtly, the apparent Colonel Scath turned his attention back to us, the cornered Rattata, so to speak. No offense to the actual Rattata in the group of course.

"So," the Houndoom began with a cough. "It seems you lot have fallen into our clutches. Not exactly the smartest thing the military has done, sending a small group such as yourselves after us." I bit back a retort, one that would exclaim the fact there was more than one group with disdainful smugness. But I withheld, knowing it would jeopardize the others. I mean, they may still have a chance of getting here and helping us, right?

Scath looked to us, specifically me, expectantly. Waiting only for a moment, he shrugged. "Thought you would have something to say to that. Oh well, I suppose this will have to be done the hard way."

I resisted the urge to cock my head in confusion. But the urge was forgotten as my head rung when my cranium was struck from behind. I groaned in pain, almost stumbling to the ground. I heard many similar grunts and groans of pain from my allies. Looking up to the Houndoom, I saw he had a displeased look on his face.

"I always hated resorting to such means. Was always a distasteful procedure to me." Scath frowned, while the Magmar shot him a cruel smirk laced with the familiar venom.

"Why, _Colonel_? Weak in the stomach? Not able to live up to your title? I for one enjoy this business, as should you. They're the enemy, and they have what we need."

"That they are the enemy, Burch, but such means as these are…well, I just never liked them, lets leave it at that." As he said this, another blow struck my head, and my vision blurred. I let out a deep growl, anger boiling up within me. I saw one of my attackers approach me to deliver yet another hit, and I snapped out as its paw drew close. The beast yelped in pain and surprise, pulling back, but not before kicking me in the side. I snapped with an angry bark, quickly lashing my teeth out and latching onto my offenders leg. They struggled, letting off a stream of curse words, shaking their limb between my teeth futilely. I smirked through the bite and couldn't help but bite down harder, taking satisfaction out of my assailants pained cry. But I was soon violently jerked from the leg, my fangs grazing over the flesh as they released it. I was smashed to the ground and battered with a round of blows that I couldn't decipher as kicks, punches, or bludgeoning tools. I all but withheld my cries of pain, denying them at least that victory.

"See? Nasty business is what it is…" I heard the colonel sigh with his grating voice.

"Rufus!" I heard what I was pretty sure was Serena's voice cry out. I wasn't sure. My ears were still ringing, and I was still be mercilessly beaten. But soon the attacks ceased to less and less as I heard hisses and growls, and some frightened cries. I felt a shadow was cast over my form, and I looked up to see Serena guarding me with bared fangs. Huh, if I wasn't relieved at the beatings being stopped, I'd be embarrassed. Wasn't it usually the guy protecting the girl?

Wow, that sounded a little sexist.

I moaned in pain at the throbbing in my head and the sting that pulsated throughout my body. Getting to my paws, I finally got a glimpse of the Delcatty from eye level. She also seemed to be battered and bruised, but not to the extent of myself it seemed. I breathed out a sigh of relief. That was good. But the relief soon faded. They had still hit her, those scumbags. A low and animosity filled growl build up deep within my throat.

I looked to see the fire types who had been initiating the beatings begin to move in again, mainly towards Serena, but were halted by the Houndoom.

"Back down soldiers. We don't harm females to that extent." I gave the old dog an incredulous look. Seriously? I guess that was why Serena wasn't beaten as severely as myself…or most of the others, I noticed, seeing as only a few of them were female.

Burch scoffed. "Old dog, sticking to those old ways…We don't abide by such damned morals anymore, you stupid old coot! A prisoner is a prisoner!"

Scath looked to the Magmar out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps you don't," he said with a wheeze and a raspy cough. "But I certainly do. You never harm a lady, at least, not to such an extent as that. I suggest you all heed what I say."

"I'm not sure whether to be thankful or offended by that," Serena deadpanned. I quirked a brow at her.

"Be thankful; such treatment as that-" Scath waved a paw towards myself and the other males, "-Shall not befall you or the other females of your party."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Now doesn't that sound overly sexist." I laughed in my mind nervously at the thoughts I had earlier. "Either way, I'd appreciate it if you treated me as an equal to the others, otherwise, I might just rip out your throats during your distraction with your occupation towards them." I raised another brow. Hmm, so many new things learned about her today. Cool, she makes death threats. For some reason that made me smile.

Scath waved a dismissive, gnarled paw. "Well, now that you have experienced…such unpleasantness…would you perhaps feel obligated to relinquish information?"

I snarled. "Never." The Houndoom shook his head, in an almost saddened way. He gave a glance towards the Magmar, his eyes holding an emotion I couldn't make out.

The Magmar grinned, and flicked his clawed paw. At this, we were once again bombarded by fire types, the lot hitting us brutally. I attempted to fight back, as did many of the cadets and Serena. Even with their overwhelming force, we continued to defy and fight back, no matter how hard of a hit they delivered us.

I managed to grab another one of them, but this time by the throat. With a tug, I roughly brought them down to the ground, their body cringing but not extinguishing its struggles. Those attacking me suddenly backed off, relenting in their attacks. So, it seemed not all of them were heartless. Well, that really wasn't that hard to believe. There just seemed to be a large amount of crazies within this army.

With a guttural growl, I slowly backed up from them, dragging the helpless fire type along with me still clamped in my jaws. They slightly wreathed, but I stopped this with added pressure to the flesh beneath my fangs. I glanced towards Serena and the cadets, who were still being partially beaten by the 'torturers' as the term might be the best used to describe them at the moment. But Serena, unsurprisingly, was fighting back with a fury. Most of the cadets were as well, but just a few of them cowered and took the blows with whimpers.

"Enough!" The wheezy voice of the colonel managed to raise to a pitch loud enough to incapacitate many from what they were doing. They swiveled their heads to the weathered hell hound, many of their eyes wide.

"Enough…You! Mightyena! Release him!" The Houndoom ordered to me with that same tip of his chin. I narrowed my eyes and growled in reply. I wasn't going to follow that old geezers commands, especially since this granted me an advantage. Seeing my defiance, he sighed, and a hard look crossed his expression. "Always the hard way…"

With speed such an old man shouldn't posses, the devil dog rushed up to me, smashing down a vein wreathed paw on my head. I smashed down, the hit momentarily loosening the hold around my hostages neck. The fire type that was just within my jaws was jerked away from me, and another paw connected with my face, sending me to the ground.

"I will not allow you to harm my subordinates in such a manner. I tried to withhold atrocious acts from you, but you all are starting to leave me no choice." I looked up with a fiery glower at the Houndoom, his subordinate he had saved fallen on his rump beside him, slightly panting and holding a paw to his throat.

"Are you brain dead? Why the hell would we NOT fight back in a time like this?"

Scath simply released another worn sigh from his throat, and was about to speak when a Monferno- not the same one from before, of course- suddenly jumped in beside him, some leaves fluttering in the air in his wake. The colonel seemed mildly surprised by the intrusion, and gave his foremost attention to the obvious assasin/scout, this marked out by the gleaming silver claws he wore.

"Report?" Scath nodded his head in curiosity. The Monferno gave a clawed salute.

"Sir! We spotted a stray Pokemon near our premises! We had attempted to follow it, but it took out a few of our scout group. We're still in pursuit, but the creature still manages to elude our forces."

Colonel Scath brought a paw up to the tuft of fur on his chin and stroked it in thought. "Strange," he muttered. "Very strange." He then glanced to us. "I suppose this fellow is more than likely an ally of yours, gone to retrieve help of some sort."

I quirked a brow at this. Was it perhaps one of our own? I had no way of telling. I could only hope it was, and that they wouldn't get caught. I frowned grimly at that possibility.

Scath relinquished another raspy sigh, waving a paw at the Monferno to dismiss him. He did as bid and jumped back into the cover of the trees with a flourish. With heavy shoulders, the colonel padded over to one of the rawhide tents where a multitude of bags were piled. I dared not make a move as I was still surrounded and could still feel the Houndoom's awarness of me. Scath rummaged a dark paw through one of those bags, and brought out what looked to be a dull brown cylinder with a golden strap bisecting it. Scath placed it on the ground, spitting out a small spark of fire at one end of it, igniting it only for a second before it burned to a cindering gray at the end. He then picked up the unburnt end with his mouth, hanging it their as he took a puff from it, releasing smoke from his maw afterwards. He gave yet another sigh, though this one in relief. I scrunched my nose up in disgust as the putrid smell of the object wafted over here. It reeked something vile. I believe it was some sort of human made product that was supposedly bad for you, but they created it anyway. I think it went by the name of 'tobacco.'

"Damn'it colonel…you and your stupid cigars. And you wonder why your voice is so terrible…that and your breath," the Magmar grunted in disgust, his face twisted in disdain. I think most everyone around had a similar contortion of the face, finding this 'cigar' to be a nasty little thing.

"Ah, but it calms my nerves…and I certainly need that at the moment…"

Burch merely scoffed. He turned back to the troops he shared. "Well, if there's a possibility of being overrun, I say we get the information we need out of these mongrels while we can and retreat. No point in pointless casualties, now is there?"

Scath took another long drag from his cigar, extinguishing a heavy wisp of smoke, and nodded. "I suppose you're right…just wish it didn't have to come to this."

Burch snorted. "I don't care. Soldiers." He gave a mysterious nod to them, and most turned to us. They all held heavy set brows, mouths formed into a stern line as their jaws set steely. I growled threateningly, as did many of the cadets. And in an instant, attack after attack was whirled at us, ranging from flamethrowers to metal claw. Dodeging most attacks, I still received nasty gashes and burns. I think the cuts along my chest reopened themselves.

I lashed out as well, my teeth gnashing on anything within my midst. I withstood heavy blows to the side and face. I almost toppled however when I was struck in the knees. I heard one of my back knees pop as another blow struck it, and I groaned in pain. But I ignored it, continuing with my failed attempt at defending myself.

All around, a small battle raged, cries, roars, and sickening hits ringing about. The edge of my vision was tinted red as I faced off four enemies, gashes and burns coating me and what was most likely a dislocated knee trailing behind myself. With a feral snarl, I charged off a row of Shadow Balls, striking some of my opponents in the chest, burning them black. Only one fell to the ground in submission, however. The others remained upright and rigid, ready to attack once more as their maws began to fill with flames. As they released the burst of fire that combined into one, I attempted to leap to the side, my injured knee hindering me. I practically screeched in pain when the enlarged flamethrower caught me on the hind leg. At least it was the dislocated one. It was already rather useless as it was.

I looked down to that hind leg, the knee slightly protruding to the side in a grotesque way, and all the fur on the lower half of it burned off, the flesh searing a reddish-pink, some blisters already beginning to bubble up. Gritting my teeth, I set steely eyes on them, using the malicious thoughts now forming in my head to fuel the Dark Pulse I released outward, striking all of my assailants, including the downed one. They were thrown back as a mini explosion erupted at the contact.

I panted heavily, not sure how much more of this fight I could take. An earlier blow to my unprotected eye was beginning to swell, causing the orange orb to squeeze shut. Well this was just dandy.

I breathed out however as only one of my enemies actually managed to get up this time. Not waiting for him to react again, I quickly charged a Shadow Ball and spat it at my foe, the dark ball of purplish-black energy exploding what seemed rather weakly against my oppnent. But the power it pact seemed to be enough as my foe fell to the ground with a pained moan.

Letting out strained breaths, what was left of my vision was slowly blurring in and out. No, I couldn't pass out now. But then again, I didn't know how much longer I could take this abuse.

"Are you willing to tell us anything yet?" The Magmar spat. I growled adamantly.

"Never!" I spat back with contempt. The Magmar sprinted at me and struck my chest with a fist engulfed in flames.

"Someone apparently wants a death wish." He spoke with a low tone that was meant to sound menacing. I couldn't help but grin at him.

"You've got that right."

His eyes burned at my comment, and another blazing punch connected with my chest, winding me and sending a flurry of screaming pain throughout me. I coughed painfully, even gasping. Instead of the usual sadistic smirk I see on my enemies faces, I merely saw that of a pissed off one.

"As much as I despise to say it," Burch hissed. "But I'd rather not kill you. No, I'd rather get the information I need before doing such a thing, if at all. But your damned stupidity is screwing with that." He grabbed the loose scruff about my neck and hauled me up to his face roughly, jabbing a sharp finger into my searing chest. "Now pooch. You and your friends can get out of this severly beaten, but alive, if you just gave me some damn answers! Anything!" He drove the claw further into my chest, and I cringed and grinded my fangs. "Come on!"

Through teeth bared in agony, I hissed once more: "Never." With an infuriated yowl, the Magmar dug the claw deeper into my chest, piercing the skin and drawing blood. He then threw me to the ground harshly, my head hitting against a stray rock.

"Fuck, pooch! Succumb Moltres damn'it, succumb!" I simply blocked out his angered screechs at me. With some of the last fragments of my strength, I lashed out my teeth, clamping onto his nearby leg. He cursed in retaliation, kicking the leg about frantically, before a flaming punch connected with the side of my face. Yet I did not release my hold. I bit deeper, the revolting taste of iron swiftly filling my mouth. Another fiery punch connected once more, this time forcing me to release as a burn scorched its way across the unprotected side of my face. I was glad my eye was already forced shut.

I let out shaky breaths as some kicks beat against my ribcage. Damn, my body was screaming at the top of its lung in protest at all the agony it was enduring. But I fought against the urge to fade into blackness. Instead, I managed to roll a few feet away from the Magmar, shifting onto my stomach. I wasn't giving in yet. I would keep fighting, even if it destroyed my body.

Heh, like it already hadn't done that.

Just about ready to will my body back up, a voice I wasn't sure I was ever going to hear again rang forth.

"CHARGE!" And in an instant, we were swarmed. But not by dreaded foes. But by allies. By friends. If I wasn't in so much Arceus damned pain I would have laughed at Cinder's 'charge.'

I allowed my head to slump a little, but I still regained my consciousness.

"Shit." I heard another familiar voice off to my right, the tone laced with worry. Heh, coming from her, the worry was a bit surprising. I was expecting mockery, for some strange reason.

I raised my head to see a dark ginger furred quadruped with a cream mane, tail, and wispy tuft of fur upon her head rush over to me. Heh, I almost forgot Sam evolved into a Flareon.

"Shit, shit, shit…" I heard her whisper, among other profanities. Yet all held worry. Anxiety. Maybe even fear. Hehe…I started chuckling and giggling in my head. I think I was going delusional.

"Hell Rufus, look at you…Thank Arceus I have the ability to fix you up." With that said, I saw her glow golden for a moment, a shimmering orb floating above her before disappearing.

"I didn't know…you knew Wish…" I croaked. I saw her roll her eyes.

"A lot of Eevee and eons tend to dumb-arse," She said, this time mockery in her voice. Yay, snide attitudes back…eh.

I gave a faint chuckle just as the golden orb reappeared above me, descending down from the skies and absorbing into me. I was suddenly filled with a sudden surge of energy, power, and above all, relief. I felt the knee in my hind led pop back into place without any pain, and the severe burns all over my body healing up, the fur instantly growing back. The newer gashed and cuts healed up as well, but the wounds from earlier remained. That was fine by me. I just needed all the fresh wounds gone.

"Thanks," I coughed, getting up with relative ease, rolling my shoulders. I looked upon the even larger battle raging now. The odds were finally even.

"Eh, no problem. Couldn't have let ya' die. Or simmer in pain, either way." I scoffed at her remark, and as a retort she punched me harshly in the shoulder.

"Uh, ow," I deadpanned at her. She stuck her tongue out rudely, scrunching up her face.

"Get to battling runty boy." I rolled my eyes at her before jumping back into the fray. I didn't bother picking a battle with any of the ones who attempted to attack me. I was going after someone in particular.

The colonel.

I saw him easily dodging a few attacks from some cadets, taking long and idle drags from his cigar. When a cadet got too close, he would blow out a puff of the rancid smoke in their face, causing them to back up and cough as their eyes watered.

I walked up to the three cadets attempting (and failing) to attack him.

"Move on cadets. Leave this battle to me," I said rigidly. The soldiers looked up to me in confusion, probably ready to defy, when they saw the look on my face. They quickly slinked away, and continued to battle those more suited for them.

"So, you're planning on fighting me then, it seems." Scath took another extended drag from his cigar. He seemed to do so too long, as he coughed and sputtered out some rank smog.

"Of course. I think it fitting I take you down, eh? I'm sure you know tons of information, judging by your age and on my inference that you've been serving the Tyrants for a while."

Scath chuckled. A long, and reminiscing chuckle. "That I have. Been with 'em since they were just a small little group, when there was only just one original Tyrant. I was one of the first to even join their little 'fire liberation' or whatnot. I helped train, all of that like. As you can tell, I'm a battle weary war hound who's dreams are still the same as they were in his youth. To battle perilous battles, to gain honorable honor, and to die a glorious death. And I still wish for such a death. One in an epic and magnificent battle if possible."

I blinked in mild fascination. He seemed so…noble saying that. It was strange. The enemy, one who I found to be doing evil, sounding noble? Very strange.

"Well then, if you want what you came for, I suppose your best shot is at me." The Houndoom smirked, cigar still hanging from his lips, and crouched into a battle stance. I blinked a few more times before doing the same. For some reason, a smile spread across my maw.

"Heh, well lets go, old timer."

And with that, he leapt at me. Or more like, over me, releasing a flamethrower from his maw. I quickly jumped to the side, skidding in the dried up dirt in the camp. I charged a Shadow Ball and released it sailing towards Scath, who simply deflected it with his whip like tail. I narrowed my eyes. Ghost and dark type moves weren't going to be very effective in this battle.

Rushing forward, I sprang into the air, my tail now standing rigid and shining a blinding silver. With a twist and a twirl, I spun around, bringing my tail down towards the colonel Houndoom. But the geezer swiftly dodged, which still surprised me considering his inferred age and appearance, and tackled me from the side on my descent. We both bowled over onto the ground, quickly scrambling away from each other, myself attempting another shot with a Shadow Ball. This time it connected, but it had little effect as all it did was make him grunt. Well, it was better than nothing.

Blowing out smoke through his flared nostrils, Scath maneuvered his cigar off to the side on his mouth, and partially parted his jaws, releasing a thin but potent stream of fire in my direction. I dodged, the fire splashing against the ground like water, sending stray flames in random directions. A few of those flames hit me, but I patted them out with a paw.

We stared each other down for a good few seconds before charging at one another again, I in a Quick Attack and him in what appeared to be Double-Edge or Takedown. I could never tell the difference.

I swerved to the side, changing my attack into a Takedown and coming at him from the side. He sidestepped, still in his own attack, and I stumbled to stop myself from ramming into a tree.

He managed to redirect his own damaging tackle, and rammed into me from behind, forcing me to impact against the tree anyway. He then backed off as I slowly got up, grunting. I rubbed a paw over my nose and immediately winced. Yeah, it was broken. Or something. All I knew for sure was it was at least bleeding as my paw was covered in the red substance, and the scarlet fluid dripped into my mouth, filling it once more with the icky taste of iron. Frowning, I spat out the blood that had enetered into my open maw.

"Come on youngster, you can do better than that," Scath wheezed with a chuckle. I glared. "Come on! Give me the battle I've been waiting for."

I obliged.

I ran forward at eye-popping speed, slamming a paw into the colonel's narrow muzzle. He flew back, but caught himself before he fell. Cracking his neck, he gave a snuff, and made sure his cigar was still secure in his jaws.

"There we go." He let out another chuckle before rushing back at me, quickly spinning around so a steel hard whip of a tail could land with a crack on my right shoulder. I winced and backed up. I carefully checked the shoulder, rolling it, making sure no fractures had been made. None. That was lucky. But the tail left a long and thik welt crossing from my back, over my shoulder and to my front.

Growling, I lashed out a pair of claws at his flank, catching the protruding ribs. Scath hissed in pain and retracted, taking a sidelong glance to the gashes I had created. He soon seemed to have brushed them off as nothing as he jumped at me again, thoroughly surprising me as his sharp fang latched onto my collarbone. With shocking strength for one so old and seeming so brittle, he flung me into a nearby tree. My back made contact with the bark painfully, and I fell to the ground with a thud. I let out a cough, but quickly got back to my paws. I looked to Scath, who was wincing in pain, continually rolling his shoulder. Looks like he wasn't too great in the joints after all.

"Bones aren't what they used to be…" He muttered to himself.

Letting a smug smirk make its way to my face, I charged a Shadow Ball in my jaws, quickly spitting it at the old dog. He was startled only for a split second as the dark energy ball exploded against him. The move was more of a distraction than that of an offensive move, proven by my maneuver of leaping towards his obscured form, pivoting on a heel and bringing an Iron Tail around in an arc through the dissipating smoke. The blunt tail struck with a resounding crack, and the gangly body of the colonel Houndoom went flying from the near translucent smoke. His bony being tumbled in a flying mass of scrawny legs. He finally came to a halt in a collapsed and sprawled heap.

It wasn't until now I actually realized how really _old_ and _brittle_ the guy actually looked. I mean, I had noticed this before, but not really acknowledged it in such a way. I wasn't exactly having second thoughts or remorse for fighting; no, I had all the right to fight; but in a sense, I had seemed to have forgotten this wasn't a healthy and youthful fighter such as myself, and I felt a little strange. I couldn't exactly make out what it was I was feeling. Perhaps a wistful feeling of pity for the old war experienced dog, and how he couldn't fight me nor experience this battle himself to his fullest extent. It was an enigmatic sort of thinking, but it was how it was.

I watched silently as the Houndoom made he way back to his paws, albeit with visible difficulty. His legs seemed to tremble from strain, and audible pops could be heard from the shifting bones moving in their joints. The aged hound managed to get to his paws fully, but only partially standing erect; his back had quite the painful looking hunch to it.

"Eh, come on kid, we have to make this battle memorable; I don't want to be going down in such a lame fashion as this."

I was struck a bit surprised by his comment. Was he really suggesting…?

The determined fire I saw glinting in his weathered eyes spoke it.

He was intending this to be his final and 'glorious battle.' The one that would lead him to his death, but a supposedly peaceful one in his book. It didn't even seem he cared if he won or not; he just wanted it to be invigorating, memorable, even in the afterlife and lives beyond his own.

I set my lips into a grim smile. I couldn't necessarily give him that, nor could he provide it for himself, but I could give him my best shot at making our clash a somewhat _remarkable_ one, if it could even end up being called that.

Obliging to his means, I leapt forward with bared fang. He dodged to the side- though I noticed one of his legs buckled in the process- and his tail once again took on a silver glow. With a whoosh, it sliced through the air and landed with a snap on my unwounded collarbone. I hissed as the new welt completed the set.

Gnashing teeth, I turned abruptly and tackled the Houndoom in the side. We both tumbled, falling in opposite directions from the collision, but both of us swiftly getting to our paws. We slowly circled each other, wary eyes sparking with one another. And then, fire began to seep from his maw, his cigar long forgotten, fallen to the ground and releasing rancid wisps of smoke. I simultaneously charged a rather large Shadow Ball in my maw, dark energy crackling. And in unison, we both released our potentially devastating attacks.

The two elemental moves struck one another, colliding in a chaotic swirl of purplish black and reddish orange. They then exploded, sending residue of flames and malicious aura in its wake. The dark tint of the flames caused by the Shadow Ball was the only indicated difference between the regular fire of that of the Flamethrower.

In the daze of the preceding attack detonation, I lunged forward in a Quick Attack, rushing towards my older opponent. Scath sensed this as I was close upon him, attempting to launch another fire based attack at me. But I crouched low to the ground before swiftly coming back up beneath his chin, slamming his opening maw closed with my shoulder. He seemed to let out a choked sound as some fire seemed to drip from his suddenly closed jaws. In quick retaliation, I smacked him down at the side with a bruising force. His ribs that stuck out prominently from his sides dug into me, but I ignored the rather gross feeling I got from pushing up against the curved bones.

This time, Scath seemed to jump to his paws quicker than usual. His back gave an audible crack, but his face showed no wince, cringe, pain, or any form of acknowledgement of the sickening sound.

He then opened his mouth, and I half expected a burst of flames to emerge. But instead, a heavy, dense, and sickly smelling smoke crawled out, drifting and spreading in the air like disturbed silt in water. The dark sooty smog seemed to lay heavy in the spacious void that was the air, settling into place and never budging even from the breeze. I began to cough as the gritty black fog began to disrupt my vision of the Houndoom and clog up my lungs. The battles that were going on around me were soon blocked out from view, not like I was really paying attention to them anyway.

Eyes watering from the noxious fume, I attempted to peer about, but swirling smoke proved once more today to be a great cover up for the enemy. Then, I heard popping, crackling, and buzzing. And from my left, I saw the faint flicker of a yellow glow. Turning that way, my tearing eyes widened as the yellow glow grew bigger, soon forming to be electrified fangs that clamped down on my neck. I spasmed as the electricity coursed through my systems, never relenting until I was thrown to the ground. Even then my body still twitched as the last traces of electric charges left my body. The yellow light was soon replaced with a fiery one as fangs once again clasped down on me, this time on my right leg sticking up in the air. The Houndoom's fangs were now engulfed with air-licking fire, spreading from his mouth across my fur. With an excruciating yank, I ripped my limb from his burning jaws, hissing between clenched teeth as the burn and punctures wounds made themselves known on the appendage.

In quick retaliation, I whipped my left paw, claws protruding, at Scath's nearby snout. Both paw and claws alike made contact, whipping his face to the side while also causing droplets of blood to fly. I leapt to my paws, disregarding the shooting pain that raced up my right leg as I did so, and charged at the Houndoom, delivering a forceful Bite attack to his close by shoulder. I bit down until a crack rang out, and Scath grunted. As I let go and backpedaled from him, he stumbled, landing on his right front leg, the one who's shoulder I had just bitten. And in a blink on an eye, the leg crumpled, the shoulder seeming to shift and ripple in a grotesque pattern. And then he too crumpled to the ground.

By now, the smog began to clear out, leaving only a few remenants of drifting black fumes. I watched on as Scath attempted to rise again, failing his first try but succeeding on his econd. Barely. He huffed in exertion, and he laid his weight heavily upon his left leg. His right one all but looked limp, the shoulder sagging with an almost concaved look to it.

But yet through all of that, that same look still burned in his eyes. He was ready to fight this through to the end.

With a mix between a hop and a limp, he proceeded to make his way over to me. His mouth filled with flames once more, and they blazed from his maw in a raging inferno towards me. I dodged, managing to only burn a few hair tips, and tackled him at the side.

Another crack rang out.

I felt some of his ribs beneath my weight give way.

He tumbled to the ground, practically gasping for air. But he still managed to -eventually- stand up again. Even if he was an enemy, it was still hard to bring myself to even attack him again. But his determined eyes, boring into mine; they prevented me from even proposing to him that we quit the fight. It was difficult, because if felt like I was slowly killing him.

But he didn't seem to mind.

In fact, he seemed to want to porlong the battle as long as he could, no matter what agony he went through. Still gasping, he attempted to attack me with electrified fangs. They barely managed to nick me before a charged Shadow Ball erupted against his shoulder, throwing him backwards.

Still, I chose to continue fighting him. Though it most certainly wasn't for me. It was for _him_.

Why? I had no idea why.

This time, as if recklessly forgetting about the injuries he sustained, he charged at me, somehow not crumpling to the ground like a rag doll as his right leg was used. I was actually so surprised by this, he was able to land a viscious bite to the area between my neck and collarbone. This move was a much more powerful jawed move; Crunch. Dark type as the move may be, the sheer force of the actual intended bite was painful, to the point of excruciating. And in one final move, I ended it.

I drove my jagged claws deep into his chest.

And then I withdrew, blood trailing the claws as they made their exit from his chest cavity. A large, bloodied hole was situated in his chest, seeping the deep crimson fluid all down the vermillion fur there, dripping down to a rapidly enlarging pool of rich scarlet.

Scath spluttered as blood began to also seep from his mouth. He trembled and fell to the ground once more, the possibility of him getting up slim to no chance at all. Even with the maroon dripping and finding escape from his mouth, he managed words.

"Ah…guh…finally got me…heh-gak!" His attempted chortle was disrupted by blood, making him choke and sputter.

I looked down at him with grim eyes that couldn't help but hold respect towards the old war dog. "I'm afraid I couldn't give you your final glorious battle. And for that…I'm…sorry." I actually really was. I had no idea why this necessarily was. But the colonel managed to laugh through a mouth full of blood.

"No…that was a great battle. Maybe not fitted for epics to be retold throughout the centuries to come, but good for this worn and weathered war hound. I would gladly take this battle over waiting for myself to die from old, crippled age..which was inevitably going to come rather soon. So…I must…thank you…" he coughed up even more blood, which splattered on the ground, "for being able to provide me with the death _I_ wanted."

I smiled down grimly. "Don't thank me yet; I was about to ask you if you'd relay any information of yours before you passed…" I wasn't really serious about it. Before I was, but now…it just didn't seem important. But the Houndoom merely chuckled, a gurgling chuckle.

"I'm afraid I'm taking all my knowledge with me to the grave," he gurgled with a bloodied smirk.

"Well, I'll be sure to make you a deep grave then…" was what I responded with. He gave a short chuckle before sputtering and gurling violently once more, his body jerking just a few more times, his head lowering, and then…silence. Stillness.

The aged hound was dead.

Yet, even as a bloody mess he looked...peaceful.

I did not whoop or cheer, nor did I sigh in relief or weariness. I mainly stayed silent, staring at the deceased dog's corpse, the faint sound of battle still warring on behind me. I was only broken from my trance when I heard some shocked exclamations and gasps.

"The colonel! The colonel is dead!"

"Slain! Slain by that mutt!"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

And what was left of the fire types- which I noticed was actually most- began to flee. We did not give chase. For what was the point? I doubted we'd catch up to them, especially with those scouts still at guard to bar our way.

Another hour. Another hour had passed. We had taken to burying the bodies of allies and foes alike. It was unfortunate; we had lost three cadets in the whole mess. It was a wake up call, though. Our first missions had gone far from flawless, but no one on our side had _died_. But maybe that was because we were lucky. Or because these soldiers were inexperienced. Or maybe because _we_ were inexperienced. Only corporals, given the responsibility of leading younger, and more naïve-towards-battle soldiers. What the hell were our superiors thinking?

I released a shaky sigh, feeling the last threads of melancholy and depressive thoughts leave me. I gave a last back glance at the grave that held the cadets, then to those of our enemies, and finally…to the Houndoom. To the colonel. To my opponent. To Scath.

Why the hell did that guy affect me so damned much? Maybe because he really didn't seem _bad_. Just…on the wrong side.

Pushing all of those negative thoughts to the darkest recesses of my mind, I padded over to Serena and Cinder and…Abby.

Yeah, Abby.

Seemed she was the one the scouts were chasing. She just _so happened_ to be in the area during our mission. She had came upon our capture, and went to warn Cinder, Sam, and the others of it. Apparently she knew where we all were. It was a little freaky to say the least.

I walked up beside Serena, across from Abby, who had Cinder 'subtly' flirting with her. She had an annoyed look on her features. Obviously she hadn't forgotten the little 'attack' on her kids. Partners. Slaves. Whatever.

Her face, however, seemed to brighten up as she noticed me. _Great._

"Well look who we have here," she purred, a flirtatious smirk crossing her face. Cinder gave what looked to be a mix between a blank face and a scowl, which looked hilarious, actually. I stopped myself from chuckling at it.

"Oh, hey Rufus. Uh, get your wounds all healed up?" Cinder asked, the funny expression gone and replaced with a friendly one. Well, I think it was friendly.

"Yeah," I replied. "We've all about sucked Sam dry of her Wish, though," I finished with a chuckle. Serena did as well, Cinder chortled, and Abby just continued to have a suggestive grin.

I gave Abby a look. "What?" I asked impudently. That grin was getting a little unnerving, especially coupled with those dark red eyes.

"Oh nothing…You just look dashing evolved though," she replied, her smirk widening. I frowned, and I could have sworn I saw Serena's ear twitch. Cinder seemed to don a pout now. "I mean, you were adorable as a Poochyena, but now you're just downright handsome," she flirted on. I made a face, and the fur on Serena's back bristled just slightly. Cinder pouted even more.

"I wasn't adorable," I replied as coolly as possible. Abby snickered.

"Are you kidding? You were so adorable; and you still are. Just a more robust cuteness now." My eye twitched at this. Cute? Who the hell was she calling cute? I wasn't cute…

This time Cinder was withelding his mirth, sniggering behind a paw. I twitched.

"Oh looky, Rufus is cute everyone. Look at his adorablness," Cinder fake gushed. My eye twitched, I sort of let my anger override me at that moment. I charged a speedy, small, and weak Shadow Ball and shot it at Cinder. He yelped and quickly ducked, covering his head with his paws. The small ball of dark energy sailed through the air before making contact with one of the cadets, a small white Pokemon with a green capped head that was adorned with a red horn. The Shadow Ball exploded-though weakly- against the Ralt's face, knocking the Pokemon down and back a few feet. I slightly winced at that. Oops.

Oh well, he'd recover.

Cinder then burst out laughing, pointing a paw at me. Screw it, I didn't feel like bothering with his ass today. Especially after earlier.

"Well, someone lets their anger control them a bit too easily, hmm?" Abby purred. I glared at her, which only seemed to further her amusement.

"You know, you're probably the most adorable when you're angry."

I think I was seething on the insides by this point. I felt like I was practically turning into a fire type.

Abby then decided to get up close and personal with my face. "Well, aren't I just lucky? What an adorable mate you'll make."

I absolutely flushed at this point and backed up away from her. What the hell?

But surprisingly, I wasn't the one to outburst.

"He already has a mate!" Serena snapped in Abby's face. I blanked at that point. I did?

Abby looked to Serena with amusement. "Oh really? Who? You?" Abby then chuckled at the prospect.

Serena's hackles that were just previously raised fell flat and her expression of anger turned to one of embarrassment and sheepishness. "Uh…well…"

Abby laughed, and I blushed so intensely I was sure it was visible through my fur. Serena was also blushing heavily at this point, and seemed quite interested in the ground at her paws.

Abby laugh died down a bit, but the mirth in her eyes and her smile remained. She then got up, walking past me, her gray tail flicking my face as she walked past.

And then we were silent for a few awkward moments.

Before Cinder's laughing was renewed with a vigor.

"Oh man!…that…that was priceless!" He chortled with some tears of hilarity forming in his eyes. He wiped them away, and took a deep breath, calming himself, but not managing to supress the chuckles that arose from his throat.

"N-now…to save you guys from further embarrassment…On to what I was gonna mention before…We pretty much found what we were looking for," He managed to say through small laughs. Ignoring the blush that still blazed on my face and trying to reform my scowl, I looked up to Cinder.

"We did?"

Cinder snickered again. "Yeah. Well, at least something similar. Come on." He then began to walk towards one of the large rawhide tents that held assortments of things by it. Both Serena and I stood up, neither of us really glancing at each other. As we finally approached our destination, Cinder had already rummaged through a couple of bags before relocating what he had already found.

"Take a look at this!" He presented us with a large map, detailing roughly the landscapes of most of the region around and in Torrid Plains. The map was covered in multiple circles, some of them crossed out with x's. I looked at it blankly.

"What is it exactly?" I asked. Cinder scoffed.

"Why it's a map detailing practically all of the spots they have and plan to raid, invade, make camp, so on and so forth," he explained. "I'm not exactly sure on most of the locations on this map, seeing as I'm not too familiar with the area of Torrid Plains, and the fact this map practically has no labeling whatsoever." I nodded.

"So, we'll bring it back to base and have the head officers decipher it, right?" Cinder nodded his head jubilantly.

"You betcha'! It may not be as good as coming right from a captive, but it'll do fine!"

I faintly bobbed my head. I looked to Serena, who had gone back to looking at her paws. Oh well. I'm sure she'd lighten up again when we set out once more and left this defiled place.

I couldn't help but glance back at the graves that lined themselves near the camps rim.

* * *

***Cough* **

**And cue Will getting hit in the face with a ShadowBall. **

***Cough***

**Now then.**

**Are your eyes bleeding yet? I know they must certainly at least hurt. Well, sorry about this uber long, pain-in-the-ass chapter. But, at least it _is_ long and makes up for lost time, right?**

**RIGHT?**

**Eh. Maybe.**


End file.
